Internet Girl
by Onigiiri
Summary: She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.
1. Secrets

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie one-shot

**A/N:** Hello again 8D Yeah, I'm still planning to update '_Assumptions_' soon, but I had a one-shot I really wanted to do! I got the inspiration for this after listening to Aaron Carter's '_Internet Girl_' song :D Why did I listen to it? After hearing the band playing '_I want Candy_' so many times, I decided to listen to Aaron Carter's version xDD Haha just though I should share xD Enjoy the one-shot!_  


* * *

_

Shane impatiently tapped his pencil on the desk. 2 more minutes of the blasted class and he'd be out of here. He couldn't wait for after school. No, he wasn't going to hang out with Nate or Jason to play guitar, nor was he exited to do his homework. Shane Grey couldn't wait to get home and get on his laptop.

Lately, the 15 year old had been spending a bit too much time on the Internet, especially the chat rooms. It was either the Internet or doing homework, and he surely wouldn't even consider the second choice. So while Shane was on the Internet, he had been chatting with so many people, but one in particular caught his eye. The user, ThisIsMe123, was especially welcoming to him on the chat room. One day, they had decided to chat alone together, and they had learned so much about each other. ThisIsMe123 was a female, a singer, and a friendly down to earth girl. That was an A+ in the Shane Grey book of girls.

Unfortunately for the both of them, school and daily life took up their time, so they had to resort to email. Shane just could wait to get home and check his mail. It had been nearly a day since her last E-mail, and it was killing Shane.

_Ring!_

Everyone immediately filed out of the room, all ignoring the teacher's shouts of 'Don't forget to read page 369 and do the review!' Shane quickly gathered all his things and raced to the door. On his way there, he bumped into someone. 'How annoying' he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry!" a female voice came. Shane looked up and his eyes locked with the shyest girl in his grade, Mitchie Torres. She was about a A- in Shane's book. The girl was always quiet, unless necessary and she only had 2 friends, Sierra Johnson and Caitlyn Gellar. Other than that, she kept everything to herself or her friends. To Shane, Mitchie was a pretty cute girl, but not as pretty as Tess Tyler, or ThisIsMe123, though he never did see a picture of him.

"It's alright." He grumbled. He reached down and helped her pick up her textbook and notebooks, one which had written 'Mitchie's Songs' across the top. _'She writes songs?'_ Shane cocked his eyebrow before brushing off the thought. She couldn't be as good as ThisIsMe123.

Both Mitchie and Shane stood up at the same time. "Here's your stuff." He said, handing Mitchie all of her stuff. "Um...it was nice talking to you?"

Shane started walking out of the room when Mitchie called out to him. "Wait!" she exclaimed in a soft voice. He slowly turned around to face her, but she was looking at her shoes.

"Yes?" He asked annoyed.

Nothing came out and Shane was about to leave when she answered. "D-do you want to hang out tonight? Shane." She managed to stutter.

Shane looked down at his shoes. She obviously wasn't good with talking to boys and denial could hurt her bad. Nonetheless, Shane wasn't interested. "I'm sorry Mitchie, but I have plans tonight." That was like a slap across the face to Mitchie. "Maybe another time?"

Mitchie bit her lip and said nothing. She only nodded before running out of the classroom and past Shane. Shane on the other hand let out a heavy sigh and walked to the exit.

* * *

_At Shane's house_

-

Shane quickly rushed up the stairs after hugging his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek. His mom didn't know anything about ThisIsMe123, but what she did know was that her son was constantly staying up all night to be on the Internet. Shane had been scolded about this several times, but he only got sneakier about it. Even his best friends, Nate Parker and Jason Henley didn't know about her. Shane was the only one that knew.

The moment he got into his room, he tossed his backpack on his bed and closed the door. Immediately, he leaped on his bed and opened his computer. It was already on since Shane had checked his E-mail account this morning. He had a message!

_Let's chat on MSN. I should be online right now.  
-ThisIsMe123 :)  
_

His eyes diverted to the top of the page. 3:25 P.M it read. She practically just sent that message! Shane immediately closed out of the page and opened a page that led to MSN.

"I hope she's online." Shane said softly as he logged onto his MSN account, ElRockstar15. "I want to talk to her so bad."

He waited a moment before a private message was sent to her. It was from ThisIsMe123! Shane's lips twitched into a wide grin. "Yes!" He cheered.

On the bottom of the pop-up, it told him that she was typing something. He waited a few seconds before the message appeared.  
_  
ThisIsMe123- Hey Popstar :)_

Shane smirked. He had told her a bit about his music, which he claimed to be rock, but she simply insisted that if he were to ever become an artist, he'd be a popstar.  
_  
ElRockstar15- It's rockstar thank you very much. Now how was your day_

_ThisIsMe123- Dreadful! I got rejected by this boy I like. Pretty pathetic huh? It took me forever to have the guts to ask him and smack! I got rejected. He apparently already had plans... -sighs-_

Shane couldn't help but frown. How could the guy reject her? She was such a nice and sweet girl. Whoever it was had to be the biggest idiot in the world to do such a thing to her. Oh how Shane wished he could've been that boy. Then he finally could have been with the girl of his dreams.

_ElRockstar15- He obviously has some issues._

_ElRockstar15- You deserve so much better!_

_ThisIsMe123- Well, maybe he'll accept another time. He did agree to it. Just promise me one thing._

_ElRockstar15- Anything_

_ThisIsMe123- Don't ever reject a girl like that. It'll break her heart._

_ElRockstar15- I promise._

_ThisIsMe123- Well, I'd better head off. I have homework and you probably do too!!_

_ElRockstar15- Well, talk to you later then! Bye Internet Girl._

_ThisIsMe123- Internet Girl? Whatever! Bye! :) P.S Thanks for cheering me up. You're the best! :)_

Shane logged out of his MSN account and smiled once again. He couldn't help but love the girl, even though they never even had a real conversation before.

She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Was it cheesy? I had fun writing this 8D I finally got tired of the song after listening to it for a few times. The cute little voice just gets in your head lol Reivews are quite welcomed! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Internet Girl_ or Camp Rock :3


	2. Good ol Jason

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 2- Good ol Jason_

_

* * *

_

Shane happily sighed as he logged off the messenger. Another conversation with ThisIsMe123 had made him smile once more. There was so much that he would be willing to do to be able to meet the girl, but even Shane knew that it wasn't the safest or smartest thing to do. Nonetheless, he still felt hope and trust within the girl.

"Shane!" His mother shouted from downstairs. "We have guests! Come down here!"

The teenager sighed, but did so. He partially closed his laptop and rushed down. Standing at the front of the stairs, Shane saw his two best friends, Nate and Jason. "Oh...hey guys." He muttered.

Nate and Jason both took a glance at each other before speaking. "Hey Shane." They both said in unison. A heavy silence overcame the four as Shane's mother slowly slipped away into the kitchen without a word.

The three stared at each other before Jason finally broke the silence. "Why don't you want to hang out with us anymore?" He asked.

Shane bit his lip. _'Should I tell them? I mean they are my best friends...'_ He considered in his mind. He took a quick glance at his slightly smiling friends before returning to his own thoughts. _'Then again, they might laugh at me...'_

_Flashback:  
A 13 year old Shane came bouncing into the living room of his friend, Nate Parker's, house. He, as well as their other friend Jason Henley, were chatting intimately, but greeted Shane when he came in site._

_"Guess what guys!?" Shane asked energetically.  
_

_"I don't know Shane. Tell us." Nate said in a routinely monotonous tone._

_Shane ignored Nate's attitude and proceeded to tell his two friends his news. "I sort of remixed 'Hello Good-bye'! Now it's a lot better than before!" His two friends stared at him before erupting in laughter._

_"Dude, you don't remix classics. That's like the Golden Rule." Jason stated while wiping away a tear due to laughing. Shane frowned. "Come on guys! At least hear it out! Please!?" He was practically begging._

_Nate paused and agreed before laughing once again. "Alright Shane, just don't expect us to love it." He said between laughs.  
End of Flashback_

Shane cringed at the thought of the flashback. He played the 'Shane remixed version of Hello Good-bye' once Jason and Nate stopped laughing, but it did take them a while to calm down. After laughing at him a few times, Shane managed to fully play the song and awed his two friends. After that, Jason played the remixed version on his guitar and Nate would sing it. That lasted a week before Shane began to regret ever changing the song.

"You alright man?" Jason's voice broke Shane out of his thoughts.

Shane nodded. "I've just been....busy." He finally answered uneasily.

Nate cocked his eyebrow. "With what?" He asked curiously. "Too busy to inform your _friends_ about your whereabouts for the past weeks?"

"There's more to life then hanging out with your friends Nate." Shane retorted with a glare directed at Nate. Nate returned an equally dark glare and the two were staring at each other in the eyes. Jason had to break up the two's contest.

"Guys, you need to calm down." He said as he stepped between the two. Both Nate and Shane crossed their arms over their chest and looked away. Jason groaned. "Stop being babies you guys! This was just a simply visit."

Shane rolled his eyes at his 'speech.' "If you girls are done, I've got better things to do then to chat senselessly." He grumbled. Nate was about to retort when Jason interrupted him.

"We'd better go right Nate?"

Nate glared at Shane shortly before answering his older friend. "Right. Let's go." And with that, he turned around and exited the Grey household without another word.

Jason smiled half heartedly. "See you later Shane." He said before turning around and following Nate out the door. Once the two were out of sight, Shane let out an aggravated sigh and slammed shut the door. The loud _'BAM!' _took Mrs. Grey by surprise.

"What's going on in there Shane!?" She asked loudly before coming out of the kitchen in a chocolate stained apron. Mrs. Grey stared worriedly at her son. "What happened to Nate and Jason sweetie?"

"They....they went to Nate's house to go clean his dog." Shane answered hesitantly. He hated lying to his mother, but one event led to another and she'd surely find out his secret! She cocked her eyebrow.

"You could have gone with them sweetie."

Shane cringed. "I know....I have a lot of homework I need to do though.." It wasn't a complete lie. He really did have a large of homework to do, but he didn't plan on doing it, not yet anyways.

His mother chuckled. "Shane Grey's not doing his homework 5 minutes before bedtime? Is there a girl or something?" She joked teasingly. Shane's eyes widened as he backed away to the stair case.

"N-no!!" He chuckled weakly. "I would've told you if there was. Really."

Mrs. Grey rolled her eyes playfully. "If you say so Shane." She said teasingly. She turned around and headed back into the kitchen. "Now go upstairs and do your homework!"

Shane rushed back up the stairs and closed his door behind him. He opened his laptop and nearly passed out when he heard a little chime from it. _"You have mail!"_ it said. Shane clicked on a link that led him to his inbox and as expected, the E-mail was from ThisIsMe123. He clicked the link and opened the message.

_Hey Popstar. I'm bored. Save me from my homework please! -pokes messenger-  
-Signed your 'Internet Girl' :P_

Without any hesitation, Shane quickly rejoined the messenger and typed in his log in information. ThisIsMe123 was the first to type a message.

_ThisIsMe123- Hey :) Whatcha up to?_

_ElRockstar15- Nothing much. Still avoiding homework. Just like you ha! What about you?_

_ThisIsMe123- Oh shut up! You're probably worse than I am._

_ElRockstar15- Am not!_

_ThisIsMe123- Whatever! I was just finishing up a second verse of 'This Is Me.'_

Shane smiled. She sent him the lyrics of the chorus and he loved it. It was a real song about real people, not some cheesy pop star junk that drew everyone in with its addicting upbeat music. He had to admit though; ThisIsMe123 was a wonderful songwriter, even if it was just a chorus. Maybe she'd even have a small recording of her facial features...

_ElRockstar15- Really? can I see the lyrics? :D_

_ThisIsMe123- No! :) I have a better idea..._

_ElRockstar15- Which would be?_

_ThisIsMe123- Well...my parents just bought me a camera so I thinking of singing it for you...? If you want to of course..._

_ElRockstar15- :O That would be AWESOME! Do it! Please?_

Shane could help but smile. This could be his chance to hear her voice. It was just like Carpe Diem- to seize the day. Except Shane wanted to seize this once in a lifetime opportunity.

_ThisIsMe123- Okay then! Wait about one minute. I'm gonna play part of it on piano in the living room. I'm not done though :( Song writers block stinks!_

_ElRockstar15- Fine :( Don't hold back okay?_

_ThisIsMe123- Kay. Do your homework while you wait :P_

_ElRockstar15- Fine! :(_

After typing that final message, Shane pulled out his Geometry homework and began to work on it. Why was it that he would listen to a stranger on the Internet and not his own mother? That was one confusing thing about teenagers. Maybe it was just a bit of teen angst, or that's what adults thought. He did 2 problems out of his 30 math questions when a _beep_ indicated he had a reply.

_ThisIsMe123- All done! :) I emailed it to you!  
__  
ElRockstar15- Let me go check it! I can't wait. It'll probably be fantastic :D_

Shane tossed his homework to the side and immediately went to his E-mail account. "One New Message!" it read and Shane's smile grew even wider. He immediately clicked on it and on the video. It took a few seconds to load and to Shane's disappointment, it was just a blank black screen. He was about to close out of it when a voice stopped him.

_"Do you know what it's like?  
__To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life,__  
Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems,  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe,  
in myself-  
It's the only way..._

_This is Real,  
This Is Me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light,  
Shine on Me_

_Now I've found__  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be,  
This is Me."_

"Wow..." Shane was in awe. She had one of the most amazing voices he had ever heard and that only made him want to hear more.

_ElRockstar15- THAT WAS AMAZING! I demand more please!_

_ThisIsMe123- You have no idea how much I'm blushing right now. Thanks for the compliment._

_ElRockstar15- You don't need to thank me! But I really do want to hear more. _

_ThisIsMe123- I feel like a rockstar! :P You're so needy!_

Shane laughed aloud. He was about to type his reply when a startling knocking stopped him. "Hey Shane!" Upon hearing his name being called, Shane looked at the window and his eyes widened. Balancing on a tree branch right outside of his window was Shane's friend Jason. He knocked on the window again. "Can I come in?" The elder boy exclaimed.

Shane closed his laptop and jumped off his bed and to his window. He unhooked the hatch and lifted open the glass part of the window. Jason leaped into Shane's bedroom, but unfortunately landed with a loud _Crash!_ to the ground. He sat up while rubbing his forehead.

"Owww." Jason complained. He looked up at Shane's confused expression and grinned sheepishly. "Hi Shane! Guess who?" He asked excitedly.

Shane cocked his eyebrow. "Dude...I can see you..." He said, choosing his words carefully. Jason jumped up in place and put his hands on his hips. "I can see you too!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He looked around for any sight of Nate, but frowned. "Aww no group hug..."

Once again, Shane cocked his eyebrow. "Jase....why were you in a tree.....outside my window...?" He finally asked.

Jason contemplated to himself for a moment before the light bulb went off in his head. "Oh I forgot to tell you earlier! Tess Tyler is having a party tonight and the whole school is invited! Are you gonna come? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?" He asked. Every time he asked 'are ya' he only bounced closer to an uncomfortable Shane, who in return back up.

He raised his hands to defend himself. "I don't know Jase..." He started to say but a beep interrupted him from finishing him. _'Oh no! I forgot about her!'_ Shane thought. Jason tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey Shane your computer just beeped." He said as he approached the laptop. "Maybe we should check..."

"I need to get ready for the party Jason!" Shane exclaimed loudly. Jason turned around to face Shane and nodded.

"Oh okay." He said as his direction changed to the window. "Me and Nate are gonna go a 6, so maybe we'll come by?"

"I'll just meet you guys there okay?"

Jason nodded as he climbed out the window. Luckily, he landed safely on his feet and made his way down the street. Shane let out a relieved sigh before heading back to his laptop.

_ThisIsMe123- Um are you still there?_

_ElRockstar15- Sorry about that. A friend decided to climb into my bedroom through my window :P Moron._

_ThisIsMe123- Lol!_

_ElRockstar15- Well, he made me promise him that I'd go to a party, so I guess I'd better get ready._

_ThisIsMe123- Aww okay :( Talk to you tomorrow? We've never had so much time to chat until today! :D_

_ElRockstar15- Lol true! Talk to you then! Bye :)_

Shane logged off the messenger and let out an irritated groan. "Thanks a lot Jase." He grumbled as he headed towards his bathroom with a new change of clothes.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh the lovers reunited! =D I hope this chapter satisfied you readers ^^ I've decided to turn it into a story since a 2 shot wouldn't be enough to keep me happy! XD Reviews welcomed ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, _This Is Me,_ or _Internet Girl_


	3. Party Time

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 3- Party Time  


* * *

_

"All done!" Shane gently placed his flat iron on the far left corner of the countertop in his bathroom sink. His hair was now two things- completely clean and straightened to the last tip of hair. Hey, even guys care about their images. Since he was going to party for just a little bit, Shane only used a small amount of hairspray, just to keep things looking good.

Shane flipped off the light switch to his room and managed to drag himself down the stairs without the want of locking himself in his room. He made a promise to Jason and he knew Jason hated broken promises.

"Hey Mom. I'm going out to a tonight party okay?" He said as he entered the kitchen. Shane opened the refrigerator door and took out a pitcher of lemonade. He poured a glass full of the semi-sweet liquid and took a big drink out of it. Mrs. Grey didn't look up from her chocolate cake, but her grin was still visible.

"Did you finish your homework honey?" Shane was about to take a second drink when he paused. "…No." He finally answered.

His mother whipped around, her face plastered with a frown. She set down the piping bag the leaned on the counter. "I thought you said you were going to do your homework Shane." Her response was a sheepish grin from Shane.

"Did you even start sweetie?"

"Yup!"

She sighed and turned back to finish icing her cake. "Who's party is it this time?" Mrs. Grey finally asked. "It's not that Barron boy's is it?" Shane said a quick said a 'no' and his mother released a pleased sigh.

"Good. Remember the last time you went to one of his parties?"

Another sheepish grin came from Shane as he nodded. "Of course! Nate and I tried to do a front flip towards each other and then high-five each other…"

"And?"

Shane chuckled. "And I broke my arm since I fell off the trampoline." He finished, earning a satisfied laugh from his mother. She set down the piping bag once again and stared at her finished work. "Those kids laughed at you for a few days." She remembered.

"A few days? Mom, they joked about that for at least a month mom!" Shane exclaimed. Mrs. Grey waved her hand to shush him and the two both erupted in laughter. "I do recall that event gave you a nickname. Isn't that right _Danger_." She teased with an amused smirk.

Shane smirked. "And I stuck to it didn't I Mom?"

Mrs. Grey turned around to Shane and grinned. "As always. I'm surprised you haven't tripped down the stairs yet!"

"Whatever Mom!" He said jokingly. "I'm probably jinxed now!"

His mother took a seat across from him. Her hand sat as a leaning support for her head. "I'll make sure to notify the hospital and get you the best room." The two of them laughed at the joke. "Thanks mom."

They both sighed in unison and avoided each other's gaze. "So…" His mother started to say as she piped the leftover chocolate icing on the table. A smiley face was her creation and the two laughed. Mrs. Grey thought to herself for a brief moment before looking up at Shane. "You'd better leave now if you're going to get to…..who's party is it?"

"Tess Tyler."

His mother's smile scrunched up into a slight scowl. "Why would you want to go to her party?" She asked curiously. Even Mrs. Grey knew that Tess Tyler was a big and spoiled teenager. Shane shrugged.

"Jason said he and Nate were going, so I thought I'd tag along." He paused. "Is that alright with you?"

Mrs. Grey sighed. "Just stay safe and don't let her tempt you into doing anything…naughty." She grinned as Shane stood up from his seat and headed to the door. She stood up as well and followed him as he walked out the door and down to the bus stop. "Don't forget to call me when you get there!" She exclaimed.

"I won't! Bye Mom!"

Mrs. Grey chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen. She took a glance at the countertop and laughed. Resting by a bowl of bright red apples were Shane's keys and cell phone. She snatched the two items and waited for him by the entrance of the kitchen.

As if on cue, Shane rushed through the unlocked door and smiled weakly when he saw his mother standing there with his essential possessions. "I think I forgot some things." He said sheepishly. Mrs. Grey tossed the items to him and he smiled thankfully before heading out the door.

"Bye Mom! And thanks!"

* * *

By the time Shane finally arrived to the party, it was only 5:30 P.M., 30 minutes earlier then he had promised. He groaned. Why couldn't his mother be motherly and force him to finish his homework first? It wasn't that Shane didn't like parties; he just liked chatting with ThisIsMe123 10 times more. She wasn't as superficial as the partiers.

From the Tyler household, technicolor lights were flashing, which you could see though the opened door and windows. The party had already started and from a mile away, the song, _Check Yes Juliet_, was blaring from the household. Shane sighed. "I hate this song." He grumbled before walking towards the house. Outside the house, people were dancing (more like 'grinding' on each other) and dunking into the pool. It was another one of those house parties that would soon get out of hand. Tess Tyler wouldn't get in trouble for it though. Her daddy was the mayor of the town and he could bail her out, as usual.

"HOLA SEÑOR SHANE!" Shane jolted when he heard his named being called. He looked at the direction of the voice and chuckled. By a tree, he could make out Nate and Jason hanging around by an old swing tire. Jason was the one swinging and seemed to be having the time of his life. Nate, on the other hand, was pushing his older friend while masking a blank expression. He practically lit up like a light bulb when he saw Shane walking towards them.

"Finally!" Nate exclaimed as he went to greet Shane. Jason, who was disappointed at his lack of 'tire pusher', frowned. "Nate! Come back here! You promised!"

Nate, who ignored Jason, grinned sheepishly at Shane. "Thank you for saving me!" Shane cocked his eyebrow at his friend. "He threatened to toss me in the pool." The younger boy explained.

"Oh."

The two stood in an awkward silence, but was quickly ended when they were both tackled by Jason. The three of them landed on the grass with a low _oof! _ "Payback!" He shouted cheerily as Nate and Shane tried to push him off.

"Get off or you're dead!" "I'm gonna kill you!" The two both exclaimed at the same time. Jason did as he was told by rolling off of his friends and was followed by a loud laugh. "You guys are awesome." He managed to say before laughing once again.

Nate rolled his eyes at his friend while mumbling along the lines of 'Immature moron.' Shane simple chuckled at his friends. They were both so different and yet they had a better understanding of each other then he did with either of them.

Jason finally stood up. "Hi Shane! Hi Nate!" He exclaimed merrily as he dusted dirt off of himself. The two both replied with a weak 'Hello'. Jason swung his arms over each of their shoulders and led his friends towards the entrance of the house. "So who do you think is gonna get hurt first?"

"Sander." Nate said.

"Barron." Shane answered at the same time. The two glanced at each other, while Jason just smiled bemused. Nate pushed Jason's arm off his shoulder and smirked playfully at Shane.

"Wanna bet on it Grey?"

Shane followed suit and returned the smirk. "It's on Parker." He held out his hand, which Nate slapped into a handshake and the bet was on. Jason laughed at his friends. "Well, I personally hope that you're both wrong and someone else is the first to get hurt." The both of them ignored Jason's comment.

"If you lose, which you will, you have to play and sing Hannah Montana songs in the school talent show." Nate cringed. He hated whenever Shane brought up Hannah Montana. It was just an innocent celebrity crush! Of course Nate was still ashamed of ever sharing his secrets with Shane, which was why he relied his venting on Jason. Jason would just space out and ignore Nate while the rant continued. Nonetheless, Nate agreed.

"Fine. But if you lose, you have to...date Tess Tyler!" He blurted out. It was Shane's turn to cringe. Tess was the clinging snobby girl that only the jocks, the 'preps', and the nerds adored. Pretty much of the rest of the student body despised her, inside and out, though they were fond of the parties she hosted. They were spectacular! She'd usually have something big going on. One party, she'd have a mechanical bull, while another party would have a chocolate fountain, not one of those that you'd see on the TVs- a real water fountain that somehow got altered to shoot out water. Another fun fact- Tess Tyler made a record for the biggest Chocolate Fountain.

"Deal." The two shook hands once again, both holding a smirk. Jason rolled his eyes. "And how am I the immature one?"

"You failed to climb up the evolutionary scale." Nate quickly answered. Jason pouted at his two laughing friends. "Not cool man, not cool."

"Whatever. Let's just go the party before I change my mind." Shane stomped off into the house, followed by Nate and Jason who rushed to catch up.

* * *

From inside the house, the music was only louder and anyone that entered would need a hearing aid afterwards. People were dancing on or with each other, while others were throwing blown up beach balls around. This time, the extravagant part of the part was a cleared out dining room that was turned into a half rollerblading rink and disco dance floor. The changes had to have cost over ten grand!

"Dude! Rollerblading!" Nate and Jason both exclaimed as they dashed get themselves a pair of skates. Shane chuckled at his friends before heading off to another room. He entered the kitchen and nearly jumped back at the site. Spread on the kitchen counter, sink counter, and table were a variety of desserts. Some teenage boys were stuffing themselves while their friends chanted for him.

_'I wonder if Tess has a computer room…' _Shane trailed off as he found himself walking elsewhere. He walked into another room, which was converted into an entertainment center. Two big screen TVs were being occupied. One was playing the movie _'Juno'_ while the other TV was being used as a Guitar Hero tournament. In the corners of the room, people were bunched together, their eyes glued on the computer screens. They had music blaring from the stereo, which made Shane quickly retreat from the room.

After searching the whole ground floor, there was no place for Shane to hang out. The living room was filled with dancers, the breakfast room, which was pretty much pointless since there was already a dining room, was filled with people trying to auction off the Tyler's possessions. The family room was filled with people who were just hanging out together and talking about nonsense while helping themselves with food and drinks as well as the company of another. That would've been the best place for Shane to hang out, but someone decided to bring the game of Twister in to 'spice' things up. As well as the bottom floor of the house, the pool was pretty much filled with perverts trying to rip off each other's clothes, or at least what was there to start with.

By 6:00, Shane was ready to leave and go home, but something inside made him want to stay. He decided to hang around the old tire swing, where Nate and Jason previously occupied, and just watch the sunset. He climbed onto the tire and used his feet to push the swing. Shane was calmly enjoying himself, even though _That's What You Get_ was blaring in the air.

"So I guess your 'plans' failed huh?" A meek voice said as a body stepped in front of Shane. He diverted his attention from the sunset to the person in front of him. "Oh, hey...Mitchie."

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe they did met at the party xDD This will probably be the last update until Christmas :3 I have to finish my homework :3 5 essays due on December 5! :P I thought I'd please someone while I torture myself lol. Hope the update met your standards :D Reviews welcomed! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Check Yes Juliet_, _That's What You Get_, _Internet Girl_, Juno, or Camp Rock.

**Songs: **_That's What You Get_ by Paramore, _Check Yes Juliet_ by We The Kings


	4. Awkward Conversations

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 4- Awkward Conversations

* * *

_

Mitchie almost immediately returned to her shy façade upon hearing Shane's voice. She simply waved lightly to him before diverting her attention to the sunset. The two sat in a short silence before Shane spoke up.

"Um, no offense Mitchie, but why are you here? At Tess's party?" That question had been running through his mind. It wasn't just because she wasn't a cool person, but why would a shy quiet person, such as Mitchie Torres, be at one of the biggest parties of the year? It made sense that she was invited since there technically weren't any sent invitations, but nonetheless, she really didn't seem like she'd attend a party of any type.

The girl nervously bit her bottom lip. "I…came with Caitlyn…" She muttered weakly. That made since. Caitlyn Gellar was more of the party girl type of person, as well as a person who would just drag his or her friend to his or her desired destination. Unfortunately for Mitchie, Caitlyn became distracted with something else and left Mitchie all alone. Her other best friend, Sierra, decided not to attended the party and go off on a study 'date' with someone else.

Shane said absolutely nothing, but only nodded his head in understanding, though she couldn't see him do that. It didn't take too long before one of them spoke up again. "So why are you here…Shane?"

"Jason asked me to come." He answered bluntly, followed by a scoff. Shane was slightly surprised when he heard Mitchie's hushed giggling. He turned his attention at her, which only made Mitchie laugh harder. "What?" He asked with a bemused smile.

"You…you were ditched too!" Mitchie finally answered with a bright smile, making Shane chuckle to himself. "Caitlyn didn't even tell me she was going somewhere else…" it was Shane's turn to laugh when Mitchie pouted. "She just...left.

The two both sighed in unison before a heavy silence overcame them. Without a word, Mitchie plopped onto the ground beside Shane and sat crossed leg. Her eyes focused on the sunset. Shane cocked his eyebrow at this. "What...are you doing?" He managed to ask carefully.

"Thinking."

"Oh..." Shane trailed off. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket to check the time. 6:45 P.M. it read in a solid black colors. _'It's only been an hour!?' _Shane thought annoyed as he shoved the small piece of technology back into his pocket with a frustrated grunt. Mitchie turned and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Shane paused, thinking for a moment, before answering. "I'm fine." He muttered. "It's just, I could've been at home instead of at this party." His angered look fell into a frown when he saw Mitchie look down at her feet. He bit his lip. He had said something he shouldn't have said.

"So you lied to me..?" Mitchie managed to say. Her hands grabbed a pile of the bright green grass and formed a fist as she silently ripped out a small bundle of the grass. Shane winced while Mitchie continued the same process, not even bothering to take a glance at him.

"Mitchie..." Shane tried, but was cut off. "No. It's okay. You're not interested. I'm fine with that." She choked out. Mitchie slowly pushed herself up, her eyes glancing at her freshly ripped grass, and began to walk away. Shane jumped out of the tire swing and followed her. "Mitchie!" Shane repeated.

No reply. Mitchie just kept walking away towards the Tyler household with Shane trailing behind her. She reached the porch and was about to step through the door when Shane suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder. He jerked her around and she was now facing him. Nonetheless, she kept her head down with her hair covering her tear stained eyes.

"Look Mitchie. I'm sorry I lied to you okay? I'm just not interested!" Shane exclaimed whilst shaking her by the shoulder.

It took her a while before she finally managed to respond. "Whatever." She hissed coldly before attempting to turn around. Shane's grip to her was just too strong for her. "Just...let go of me!" Mitchie finally looked up, tears still slowly running down her cheeks. The two darkly glared at each other before Mitchie jerked herself away. She stomped into the house, with Shane once again following her, and towards the indoor skating arena.

"Caitlyn!" She exclaimed.

In that part of the room, Caitlyn Gellar was skating around the room with Nate. Jason on the other hand was off at a different part of the room, attempting to rollerblade while tightly holding onto the bars along the wall. Caitlyn immediately looked up from her and Nate's skating race. The moment she saw her friend's tearstained face, Caitlyn left Nate and went to Mitchie's side. "Mitch?" She asked concerned. It wasn't long before Nate skated up to Caitlyn's side, masking an equally concerned face. He glanced at Shane with a confused expression.

"Let's just go Cait." Mitchie said firmly. Without another word, Caitlyn glided, with Mitchie by her side, towards the couch to grab her Converse shoes and the two silently left. Before they were out of site, Caitlyn turned around once more, mouthing the words _'I'm sorry'_ to Nate and giving a cold stone glare to Shane. Once the two girls were gone, Nate turned to Shane.

"Dude, what did you do this time?" He asked. Shane remained motionless, only glaring at the spot Mitchie had once occupied. Nate gently pushed his friend on the shoulder, who in returned diverted his glare to him. "She's the one being overly dramatic!" Shane exclaimed.

Nate jumped back, surprised by his friend's sudden outburst. "About what?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. Shane crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Mitchie. This afternoon after class, she came up to me and asked me to 'hang out' with her later. I said no and then she just spazzed out on me!" Nate cocked his eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like something she'd do." He stated. Shane once again glared at his friend.

"How would you know that!? Since when have you been buddy buddy with Mitchie?" Nate sighed. Leave it to Shane to be the hypocrite of their group of friends.

"Shane. One, I'm not friends with her and two, it's not that hard to read someone like her." Shane's cocked his eyebrow at his friend, who continued on with his semi-rant. "I mean, she barely talks at school, so I doubt she'd scream at you for rejecting her." A sudden wave of guilt overcame Shane.

"I might've lied to her..." He muttered lowly.

"What was that?" Nate said with an amused tone.

"I lied alright?" Shane said an anger free voice, his eyes slowly closing shut at the same time. He sighed while his younger friend smiled. "Good boy. Now I suggest you apologize to her tomorrow." Shane scoffed. "Yeah right Nate. I'm not going to apologize for something stupid like that."

Nate groaned. "Look." He said. "I'm not going to force you into doing the right thing. You're a big boy so you should be able to make big boy decisions. You'll come around to it eventually." Shane scoffed at his friend. "Yeah right." He retorted. Nate opened his mouth to respond when Shane's hand shot up and waved in dismissal. "Just go back to your skating Nate."

The younger boy was about to skate away when Jason came up to the group. "Guys guys!" He exclaimed, still wobbling from his bad skating skills. "Look what I learned to do!" The two friends eyes widened as Jason's tongue slowly made its way up to his nose. They almost winced when the tip of his tongue touched the bottom of his noise.

"Wasn't that awesome!?" He exclaimed before throwing his head back, laughing at his own new skill. "I didn't even know I was that flexible!"

Shane opened his mouth to say something, which was most likely to have been rude, when Nate cut him off. "That was definitely unique." He said slowly. Jason, in return, smiled brightly at his friend, before noticing Shane's darker attitude. "Is somebody being a bad camper?" He asked playfully.

"No!" And with that, Jason held his hands up defensively. "Dude, calm down!"

"I am calm!" Shane exclaimed with a frustrated expression. His two friends stared at him questioningly as he heavily sighed. "I am calm." He said coolly.

Jason chuckled at Shane, ruffling his hair at the same time. "You're a goober man." Nate stared at him.

"Jason." Upon hearing his name being called, the older boy looked at his friend. "What in the world is a goober?" Jason paused for a moment, whilst tapping his index finger on his chin. "I don't know." He finally said, as if it were the obvious. Shane blankly glanced between his two friends before standing up.

"I'm heading home." He announced, making his way towards the exit. Before he left, Shane could hear his two friends' exclaim their good-byes in unison, making him chuckle lightly.

* * *

It took Shane a good twenty minutes to get home by bus. Why did Tess Tyler have to live far away? This would probably be the last time he'd want to go to a party that late. When Shane entered his house, he could see his parents in the living room. His mother was curled up against his father, crying her eyes out whilst gripping onto a shriveled up tissue. His father on the other hand was trying to cheer her up.

"Are you guys watching those Taiwanese dramas again?" Shane asked as he made his way to the living room. His mother looked up at her son and wiped away another tear, still staying in her nice and comfy position.

"Yes." She said with a frown. Shane laughed at her. His mother was very fond of watching Soap Operas. After seeing that all the American ones were pretty much lame in her opinion, Mrs. Gray decided to search the internet and burned some Taiwanese Dramas, with English subtitles, onto a DVD disc. Now, she'd watch them every night with Mr. Gray and cry her heart out. To Shane's father, it was just a simply good humored show.

"Don't stay up too late you guys!" Shane said jokingly as he made his way up the stairs. As he turned the corner to his room, he could hear two things- his father shouting 'I could say the same to you son!' and his mother exclaiming to the TV, "Ahmon loves you Qi Yue! Can't you see?" both which made Shane's mood even more joyful. You could definitely count on the lame parents.

Upon entering his room, Shane kicked off his shoes and opened his Geometry book. Before actually starting on his homework, he immediately went to check his email. There was only one message and as usual, it was from ThisIsMe123. His eyes brightened and his smiled widened as he quickly clicked on the email. Unfortunately, the message was only a one line long.

_You know what? All teenage guys suck (except for you)  
-ThisIsMe123

* * *

_

**A/N:** I know their fight seemed a bit unrealistic, but I'd wigg out on someone if they lied to me too Dx In fact, I do wigg out!! Except for certain people who really are compulsive liars :O Hmph who'da thunk it :D I know I said I wouldn't write a new chap until Christmas, but I was procrastinating again and I was in the story writing mood xDD Enjoy and review welcomes! :3

**P.S: **I have a question for you all. When you guys write your stories, do yo guys usually pre-write all the chapters or do yu just type on and then upload it? Just wandering lol. Oh and also check out my new banner I made for the story. Link posted on my profile ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Internet Girl_, Devil Beside You (Taiwanese Drama), or Camp Rock.


	5. Almost All Nighter

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**hapter 5- Almost All Nighter_

* * *

Shane heavily sighed. The unfortunate girl must have gotten rejected again by the same moronic guy. Inside him, he just felt the need to go comfort and hug her, as well as telling her that everything would be absolutely okay. Knowingly, he felt that there was no chance in the world of possibly even touching her and that nearly shattered his heart.

It took him at least 5 long minutes, though it felt like hours, until he could finally figure out what to respond ThisIsMe123 with:

_Forget about the big idiot. He's probably just some stupid jock anyways. You're way better off without him in your life. If he rejects he like this, show him what he's missing. Show him that you're not to be messed with and show him what he can no longer have. _

_I know a romance life could be difficult, but as long as you continue to persevere, you'll be happy and you'll find the one._

And that was that. Even though the message was pretty much cheesy, that was how he was truly feeling towards and for her. He had poured his heart and soul into that single reply.

Shane hesitated at first, but he managed hit the send button and swiftly closed the lap top. It was homework time for him, though he still didn't feel like doing it. He took a quick glance at the clock before sighing. It wasn't even close to his desired 'bedtime.'

_'Might as well do the work before I get my laptop taken away.' _His thoughts paused for a moment. _'It won't be fun if I don't get to talk with her for a while...'_

Shane pulled out his barely started geometry homework and began to work on the problems. Today, he was stuck learning about Classifying Polygons, which was supposed to be fairly easy, except for Shane, who simply felt the need **not** to pay attention during class time. His mind had still been on ThisIsMe123.

_'What's a four sided polygon called?' _He thought questionly, tapping the tip of the eraser from the end of his pencil on his chin. This was going to take a while_.

* * *

"You know, I'm glad that we can finally meet..." A delicate female voice said from the shadows. The only feature that you could see was the silhouette of the girl, as well as a keyboard with its stand._

_Shane couldn't help, but feel the need the smile. He slowly stepped forward, taking a deep breathe from the overwhelmed feeling of the experience. "So am I..." He managed to say. "You don't know how much this means to me."_

_The girl laughed. "You know, you seem much more caring when you're actually talking." She replied jokingly._

_"That's just the way I roll."_

_Another laugh came from Shane, this time, he was joined by the girl. "So how about singing that song?"_

_The girl's silhouette showed a nodding head. "Here we go." And gently, a piano intro began playing as Shane's heart started racing. This was it. He'd get the opportunity to hear the amazing song once again. This would be a different occasion because this time, it would be up close and personal. No computer to help or hurt the voice. This time, the song would be real._

_"I-"_

_'You have mail!'_

_"What!?"

* * *

__'You have mail!'_ Shane heard once again. He groaned as the computer continued to try and get his attention with constant beeps and chimes. "Need sleep..." he mumbled. Despite this, Shane unhurriedly sat up. He had fallen asleep while doing his Geometry, which was finished, with the exception of 2 or 3 problems.

Shane raised his hand to cover his mouth and let out a loud yawn. He pushed away his math book and replaced its vacated spot with his laptop. The first thing he did was check the time. 3:30 A.M. was written in tiny pixels.

"Who emails people at 3 in the morning!?" Shane asked bitterly. He froze when he saw the sender. Once again, it was from ThisIsMe123. Without any thought, Shane quickly clicked on her message and his eyes, now fully awake, scanned the words.

_Thanks :) I told you that you were the best guy ever! :D Thanks so much for cheering me up popstar! I hope it's not morning wherever you are. Don't want to ruin your career ;)_

_Starting today (Or whatever day it was that the whole traumatic event occurred) I will follow your advice and show that I am not to be tampered with! :D Thanks again!! :D_

_-ThisIsMe123 (In a smiley mood! :D)_

Shane beamed softly at her email. Another victory for Shane- he cheered up one of his favorite people that he both didn't know and know. Three word- awkward and confusing. He clicked open a new message and began to type his reply.

_Hmph you woke me up! If I do bad in school, I'll know who to blame :P I'm kidding._

_Just keep your pride up, but don't become a London Tipton! Or a Portia Tanenbaum!_

_P.S- And it's Rockstar ;)_

That was all that he could think of, especially at 3 A.M. He hit the 'send' button and opened his messenger. As soon as he logged on, Shane's attention was caught to the only online user- ThisIsMe123. He chuckled carelessly and began to message her.

_ElRockstar15- Fancy meeting you here! :o_

It took a few minutes before a reply came. Shane used that opportunity to finish up his Geometry.

_ThisIsMe123- Of course! I must say, it's quite a pleasure to have your presence open to me!_

_ElRockstar15- Lol :D You woke me up you know that? I was having a nice dream until I was unexpectedly awoken!_

_ThisIsMe123- ): I'm so sorry! I'll take a note on not to do this again....unless you piss me off xD_

_ElRockstar15- :O I'm insulted!_

_ThisIsMe123- Get use to it POP star ;) So what were you dreaming about?_

Shane halfheartedly laughed at her question. Tell the truth or lie? It didn't take too long for him to finalize his choice.

_ElRockstar15- Being on the stage with my two best friends :D_

_ThisIsMe123- Wow. I must say, that must have been a fantastic dream. Any screaming fan girls trying to get your attention?_

_ElRockstar15- Maybe. Are you Jealous?_

_ThisIsMe123- ...Jerk! :P_

_ElRockstar15- I'm kidding with you :P_

_ThisIsMe123- I know. That's just the way **I** roll!_

Shane couldn't help but literally laugh out loud at this. Déjà vu. Luckily, he caught himself before he woke up his parents from their comfy sleep.

_ElRockstar15- So do you have a plan on how to show up that guy?_

_ThisIsMe123- Not yet, but it'll come to me!_

_ThisIsMe123- Just like music :D_

_ElRockstar15- So why were you online? Waiting for me to come online._

_ThisIsMe123- Maybe, maybe not :)_

_ElRockstar15- Nice_

_ThisIsMe123- Thanks ;) I do my best._

_ElRockstar15- Lol!_

Shane glanced at the clock in the bottom right corner of his laptop. Surprisingly, he and ThisIsMe123 had been talking for 30 minutes already. It only felt like 10 minutes at the least!

It was taking a while and she still didn't reply to Shane. While waiting, he pulled out his history and began to skim the section. Who really reads the given sections of the chapter anyways? As he did this, Shane also answered the homework questions that came with the assignment. For a 15 year old, he was pretty much overloaded with homework every day.

Luckily, the History assignment wasn't too difficult today, so Shane managed to read the 3 page section and answer the 6 questions with ease. As he silently closed the oversized book, a now quieter chime rung, indicated he had a message.

_ThisIsMe123- I'm so sorry that I disappeared. I was making a cup of coffee :D Yum._

_ElRockstar15- Good! I was beginning to get worried about you! :P_

_ThisIsMe123- Haha :P I wasn't gone for that long was I?_

_ElRockstar15- It felt like eternity babe._

A small tint of color crawled up to Shane's cheek? He had called her babe without even thinking about what he was typing. _'That was such a boneheaded move!'_ He thought angrily. Oh what he would give to delete and re-type his message.

_ThisIsMe123- I glad you cared dear :P_

_ElRockstar15- Shut up!_

_ThisIsMe123- I'd rather not xD_

_ElRockstar15- Good, I'd be upset if you actually listened to me!_

_ThisIsMe123- So are you saying I should keep asking the guy out instead of listening to you?_

_ElRockstar15- Shut up! XD You know what I meant._

_ThisIsMe123- No. I don't. :P Would you like to verify what you're trying to say?_

_ElRockstar15- I don't know :O I mean, then I'd be contradicting myself....I think_

_ThisIsMe123- Lol I'm confused beyond all belief xD_

_ElRockstar15- Ditto._

One arm lifted upwards to stretch, while the other was covering Shane's mouth. He let out a deep yawn before rubbing his eyes. Sleep was trying to overcome him. What should he do? Just leave the poor girl and be greedy for sleep or stay with her until he leaves? Once his decision was made up in his mind, Shane couldn't help, but say, "Coffee sounds pretty good right now."

Without another thought, Shane hopped out of his bed and silently slithered out the door. The hallways were as dark as they could get, but nonetheless, he had to go through all of that. It was either that or risk getting in trouble by the parents. Once he reached the kitchen, which was downstairs, it was safe enough to flick on the lights. The coffee maker was already on, so all Shane had to do was add the coffee in the filter and pour in the water.

"Hurry please." He begged the now dripping dark liquid. It didn't take too long until the bitter, yet wonderful aroma of the coffee beans filled the kitchen.

By the time Shane was practically passed out due to exhaustion, the coffee finally finished. With a satisfied smile, Shane poured the hot liquid into a light blue mug, which was also already filled with creamer and sugar, before putting everything back into its place. He took a final glance at the kitchen before flicking off the lights and headed back upstairs to his bedroom.

Shane sat back in his vacated spot and pulled his laptop onto his lap, still holding onto his coffee. ThisIsMe123 had left 3 messages.

_ThisIsMe123- We're all confused in this world :3_

_ThisIsMe123- Where'd you go? Did you fall asleep?_

_ThisIsMe123- This is payback isn't it?_

Shane chuckled at this. She actually cared, which surprised him.

_ElRockstar15- You encouraged me to make some coffee :D Me likey._

_ThisIsMe123- Haha. Enjoy the treat. While you were gone, I finished mine and the mug is now occupying the widely free space of my kitchen sink!_

_ElRockstar15- Is that all you did during my absence? :P_

_ThisIsMe123- Nope. Did some homework and worked on my song for a bit :3 You took forever._

_ElRockstar15- Gonna let me listen to any? :P_

_ThisIsMe123- Nope :D There really wasn't much to work on. Song writer's block ;)_

_ElRockstar15- D: I'm very sad. _

_ThisIsMe123- Sorry._

Before he knew it, Shane stayed up much longer then he expected too. His now empty mug sat on the dresser by his bed. He and ThisIsMe123 stayed up until 6:20 A.M, which went unnoticed. When ThisIsMe123 finally decided to leave (after giving a countless amount of apologies for keeping up him up for 3 hours), Shane chose to go to bed. He gently closed the powered laptop and placed it next to his mug.

Once he was changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, Shane finally decided to go to sleep. Once his head hit the pillow, the once hidden sleepiness found its way back to Shane. He was slowly adjusting himself onto a comfortable position on his bed and once he found it, Shane's eyes quickly, but lightly, closed with drowsiness. As Shane drifted off into a comfortable slumber, a sudden ring woke him up. This time, it wasn't from his laptop.

_Ring! Ring!_

His alarm clock continued to buzz, while Shane ignored it and dug his face deep underneath his pillow. How could he forget that his alarm clock was set to wake him up at 6:30 A.M.? It was a daily routine after all!

_'I am never doing this again.' _Shane thought tiredly as he slowly got up from his bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah kind of a filler chapter. :D That's why it's so short and stubby xDD I need to learn and be able to write longer chapters... Anyways, thank **lovelovelove-TS **for getting me to get off my lazy butt and update! XD You should check out both of her stories- they are amazing =D

Oh and by the way, I didn't fail school :D Yay! But I didn't get stupid and managed to get a virus on my comp Dx Pretty stupid too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Internet Girl_, London Tipton, Portia Tanenbaum, or Camp Rock.


	6. Not so boring morning

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**hapter 6- Not-so boring morning

* * *

_

By the time it was 7:30 A.M, Shane managed to get ready for school, despite his lack of sleep. His hair was nicely straightened and gelled and his clothes were correctly worn. The only problem? Under his eyes, he held dark circles, indicating his lack of sleep. That was the only appearance problem Shane had that he couldn't change.

Before heading downstairs, Shane checked his Email and his messenger. To his luck, nothing from ThisIsMe123 was there. _'What a great start...'_ he thought. Once he gathered all of his needed supplies, Shane dragged himself down the stairs.

Like Shane had anticipated, both of his parents were already occupying the kitchen, which was once again filled with the strong aroma of coffee, along with the oppositely plain scented smell of pancakes. After throwing his school supplies by the doorway, Shane walked into the kitchen and took a seat by his father, who was reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Morning." Shane muttered, resting his head on the table and between his arms. His father looked up from the newspaper and cocked his brow.

"Son? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

Not wanting to irritate the already annoyed Shane, Mr. Grey sighed and returned his attention to the newspaper. The two sat in this silence before Mrs. Grey came bouncing into the living room with one plate of hugely stacked pancakes. She gently placed the plate on the table and took a seat on Mr. Grey's other side.

"Good Morning Shane." She smiled, forking a pancake onto her plate. Shane sat up and smiled weakly at his mom. One bad thing about his mom- she was a morning person while he wasn't. That little fact annoyed him to know end, except on the rare days where he was halfway decent as a morning person.

"Morning Mommy." He mumbled. Shane reached up the table and 3 pancakes onto his plate, drizzling the top of them with a heavy amount of store bought maple syrup. His parents chuckled at their nearly unconscious son as he slowly ate his pancakes. Even they could tell that he didn't get any sleep, though they had rather not bring it up. As the non-existing Parent's Official Rule Book said, or paraphrased- 'Let the kid admit his or her own mistake.'

Shane ate in silence while his parents decidedly talked cheerily to each other. Once he was done eating, Shane stood up and carried his empty plate to the kitchen sink. He reached into the kitchen cabinets, grabbing a second mug, and poured himself a cup of coffee which was practically identical to his from that early morning. Once all the 'condiments' when in the drink, Shane sipped a bit of the hot liquid. Surely enough, the coffee began its effect and slowly woke him up. Before he knew it, Shane had chugged the rest of the hot liquid and was left with a burnt tongue.

"Hot! Hot!" He exclaimed, running to the refrigerator. Shane pulled out a carton of milk and started chugging the liquid as if their was no tomorrow. His parents, still sitting at the kitchen table, stared bemused. When the carton was empty and tossed into trashcan, Shane's tongue was still aching with pain. _'Note to self- don't chug coffee unless it's cold._

"Do you need some ice sweetie?" Mrs. Grey called from the kitchen table. Shane shook his head. "I'm fine!" He exclaimed, trying to hide his throbbing tongue. _'At least I'm fully awake now...'_

The Grey parents chuckled at their son. He always did silly things once in a while thanks to Jason's influence. Nonetheless, they still weren't truly used to it. Shane playfully glared at his parents. "Don't laugh at me!" He pouted. "I'm sensitive."

Mr. Grey rolled his eyes while Mrs. Grey simply laughed. "You'd better head off to school sweetie." She reminded.

Shane pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. 7:50 A.M. Everyday, Shane's school started at approximately 8:20, now leaving him with half an hour to rush to school. "I better go than!" He rushed over and kissed his mother on the cheek. His father only shared a nod with his son, but that was better then receiving a kiss his son.

He slung his book bag over one shoulder and rushed out of the house, leaving the door for his parents to lock later. Shane walked about a block until he reached the bus stop. There, he saw a couple of students, varying from Elementary to High School. As he waited with the other students for the bus, Shane was greeted by a great number of people.

"Hey Shane!"

"What's up dude?"

"YO!"

Shane was a pretty popular guy within the student body, even though he was just a Sophomore.

It took about 5 minutes until the public bus finally arrived. Yes, the public bus. It was 4 blocks away from Shane's house if he had chosen to go for the School Bus, but who wants to be filled in a bus with a group of screaming First Graders? One by one, the students lined up into the bus in an orderly fashion. Shane took the last open seat on the bus, which he very much enjoyed. He rested his head on the side of the window, staring outside as the bus began to move. Slowly, Shane watched the houses pass by one by one. Before he knew it, the bus came to another stop.

This time, only 2 people loaded the bus. One, being some Elementary kid, and the other being a familiar girl, which Shane knew as Sierra Johnson. He looked away from the window and at the girl in front of him. She blankly stared at him before simply sitting right beside him. Sierra pushed her glasses back to the crook of her nose, still ignoring Shane. He blankly stared at her before she finally spoke.

"This was the only open seat." She muttered.

Shane nodded knowingly before resting his head on the same spot on the window side. Slowly, the bus began to drive at a soon to quicken pace. A heavy silence overcame Shane and Sierra as the two minded their own business. After nearly 5 minutes, Shane finally decided to speak up.

"So...how are you?" He started.

Sierra continued to stare at the dirty and dusty bus floor. "Are you just trying to squeeze information about Mitchie out of me?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"...No." Shane lied. His lying abilities were never that great anyways.

The curly haired girl dryly chuckled. "I'm just dandy. How about you?" She replied sarcastically.

Shane rolled his eyes, finally sitting up from his no longer comfortable position. He turned his head and glared at the girl. "Okay what did I do to you Sierra!?" He asked, both angrily and annoyed. Once again, the girl laughed coldly before finally looking up at the raven haired boy. He practically winced when he felt her cold glare piercing through his soul.

"What did I do to you Sierra!?" She mocked dryly before returning to a stronger and firm voice. "You purposely hurt one of my best friends and you think I'm going to be okay with that!?"

Shane continued to glare at the girl while she continued.

"No. You do not deserve my respect or anything from me. Don't you dare talk to Mitchie or Caitlyn do you understand? They don't deserve some rude guy to come flouncing by and being cruel and lying to them!" And with that, she huffed a deep sigh. Shane's glare stayed the same.

"Are you done?" He asked bluntly, keeping his glare at her. Sierra returned the favor and the two had a short glaring contest before standing up. "Yes." She stood up with her all of her belongings and moved to another seat, filled with 2 complaining Elementary students. Nonetheless, she tuned them out and darkly glared at the road ahead of them.

Shane groaned angrily, slumping lower into his seat. Why did Sierra have to be mad? She wasn't involved. She wasn't even there! This was his and Mitchie battle and she had no right to be mad at him. To Shane, she just needed to learn to back off like Nate was doing.

By the time the bus arrived at the school, it was already 8:00 A.M. The High School students filed out of the bus one by one. Shane laughed bitterly to himself as he watched Sierra swiftly scurry away from him as fast as possible. The walk to school took only a minute, so there was no worry. As he approached the campus, the large building, with the school's name in bright green letters, came into view, as well as the tiny dots, known as the students.

Shane walked past all the students, dodging some of the more extreme students that were skating across the school lawn. His mood quickly brightened when he saw Jason and Nate sitting by the ledge of the large stairs. Like always, Jason had his acoustic guitar with him while Nate was singing along to a song.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he approached the two. Shane tossed his book bag to the ground and took a seat between Jason and Nate.

"Hey Shane." They both greeted at the same time, each giving the raven haired boy 'man-hug', or in Jason's case, just a simple suffocating hug.

"Guess what Shane?" The elder boy asked excitedly.

In response, Shane shrugged. He could tell the 'news' wasn't going to be very exciting, seeing Nate was groaning and rolling his eyes once again. "What Jase?"

"You totally lost the bet!" He exclaimed. Shane frowned. "Sander got hurt first?" He immediately asked. As Jason opened his mouth to reply, Nate got to the answer first.

"Surprisingly, no one was hurt this time." He finished.

"So you both lost!" Jason added cheerfully, followed by a loud chuckle. Shane felt the need to hit his friend on the backside of his head, but resisted the temptation. Once again, Nate rolled his eyes.

"**If** someone were to get hurt, it would've been Sander. Without as doubt."

"In your whacked out fantasy world." Shane retorted with a smirk. Nate chuckled before returning to his song as Jason once again started playing the same song on his guitar. Shane leaned closer to Nate's side to look at the sheet music. It was one of their newer songs the three had collaborated on. The song was entitled _That's Just the Way We Roll_. To them, the song meant to stay true to yourself, even if you were the most envied person in the world for being rich.

For the rest of the ten minutes, that's all the three of them did. Sing the song and take turns playing Jason's guitar. For that short moment, Shane's anger was washed away by his friends presence and the song itself. Unfortunately for them, the bell rung, indicating the school day had official started. The three of them waved good-bye to one another and each headed their separate ways.

On his way to his locker, Shane felt tense. Nervously, he looked around until his eyes were locked with Sierra. From her locker, she was coldly glaring at him. She was obviously still holding that grudge, not that Shane really minded.

When Shane arrived to his locker, he yanked it open. Within the small cubicle, there were many large textbooks, each weighing up to 10 pounds each, not to mention the two that were currently resting in Shane's book bag. He took out his History and his Geometry book from his bag, sticking the both of them on the top shelf of his locker. Shane grabbed his Biology I text book and his binder before slamming shut the door. Having Biology for the 1st period of the day was usually a bummer- no one really listened in there.

Shane walked down the hallway and up the large staircase. In his mind, he was still thinking about the previous day's events. Lying to Mitchie, Jason almost finding out about ThisIsMe123, the party, hurting and fighting with Mitchie, and then going home and chatting with ThisIsMe123 for hours. It really was a bad day yesterday. All of a sudden, a massive thought came to mind. Mitchie Torres, along with her fierce and fearful right hand woman Caitlyn Gellar, was in his first period class. The thought made Shane groan. _'I'm going to feel guilty before lunch. Great.'_ He thought angrily.

Though it didn't seem like a big deal, Shane knew exactly where the two sat- one table back from his on the opposite side. Usually, he'd never pay attention to the girls, but today, Nate was right. He did feel a little bit guilty, but not enough to apologize to her.

Shane was one of the last to enter the classroom, like usual. To his surprise, both Mitchie and Caitlyn weren't there. _'They're probably just late today. Girls and their makeup.'_ He thought as he approached his seat. His seat neighbor, as well as Biology partner, was Sander Loya. Once Shane took a seat, Sander turned to greet him.

"Sup man?"

Before Shane could respond, the bell once again rang and the teacher stood up to speak. "Good Morning Class." The teacher, Mr. Diaria, said unenthusiastically. The class, not so collectively, responded with 'Good Morning."

"Now class, today, we will be learning about the wonderful subject of...drum roll please."

And at cue, a boy, Andy, sitting behind Shane began to tap on the desk like a drum. Mr. Diaria glared at the boy. "Not literally Mr. Stevens." The class erupted in laughter while Andy simply shrugged it off.

"As I was saying, today we will be learning about Fruits and Vegetables." The class all had the same opinion and groaned in unison. However, Mr. Diaria had no care. "I know that we are all very excited. Open your book to page 145." He commanded, which was obeyed by the class.

While the teacher was giving a lecture to the class, Shane couldn't help but stare at the two empty seats. Where were the two? Usually, Mitchie never missed a day of class, thanks to the influence of her friend Sierra. '_Did the two of them get injured on their way back from the party? Maybe Mitchie skipped school because of me...' _The thoughts only made Shane feel guiltier. It happened in life. People would get so fed up with the bullying and resort to homeschooling.

Shane continued thinking of different reasons for their absence until a loud slam hit the desk. He immediately broke out of his thoughts and met face to face with Mr. Diaria's large face. Shane's left out twitched as he leaned away from the teacher.

"Mr. Grey, I will not tolerate day dreaming in my class do you understand?"

Shane feebly nodded while Mr. Diaria, now fully satisfied, returned to his lesson of how to distinguish the difference between fruits and vegetables. The rest of first period, Shane paid no attention to the lesson and when the bell rung, he was the first to rush out of class.

He took out his thick Green literature book from his locker, as well as a different binder, and tossed his Biology supplies into his locker. He headed back towards the entrance of the school to look for one person, who also happened to share his second class period. Before he even got far, the person he had been looking for turned the corner. When theirs eyes locked, the girl quickened her pace down the hallway, but was quickly caught up by Shane.

"Sierra, where's Mitchie and Caitlyn?" He asked straightforwardly.

She gave him a cold glare, similar to the one from the earlier ones, before finally answering. "I don't have to tell you." Sierra retorted quite rudely before heading her way to the English II classroom. Shane groaned and sprinted after her.

"Come on Sierra! Tell me please!" He exclaimed as the two entered the classroom. She held no response to him and tried to tune him out by pulling out a book to read. Shane rolled his eyes and took his seat at the back of the room. Already in the back sat one of the most popular girls in the school- Tess Tyler and one of her two best friends, Peggy Dupree.

"Hi Shane!" She exclaimed/shrieked loudly. Peggy shot Shane a sympathetic smile before also greeting him, only not as excited.

"Hey." He responded casually, taking his seat in front of Tess. The blonde giggled at him and leaned forward.

"So Shane, did you come to the party last night? I didn't see you at all!" Tess said in a somewhat overly dramatic tone. Shane smiled weakly. "I had to leave early to...clean my hair." He lied. From behind him, he could hear Peggy trying to cover her giggles. Tess on the other hand just kept talking.

"Oh that's understandable!" She explained. "I cleaned my hair like three times before going downstairs to the party." Shane only nodded, not really caring.

As class once again started, Shane's mind wandered off. This time, he was once again thinking about ThisIsMe123 and his dream. It was making him mad that he couldn't meet the girl in real life. She was his Internet Girl, one that seemed to be a replica of a girl you'd find in Shakespeare's text.

Was it really healthy to be dreaming about someone you met on the Internet? This was another reason that Shane couldn't tell anyone, not even his parents, his friends or ThisIsMe123 herself. They would all assume that he either went mental or became an Internet addict- both which were probably true.

Shane's thoughts were once again broken when a folded piece of paper flew over his head and landed in front of him. Hesitantly, Shane grabbed the note and unfolded it. The note was from none other then Tess Tyler. In her big bubble girlie penmanship, the piece of paper read:

_Hey Shane! Are you gonna come to my party next week? My mom got Hannah Montana to come and perform for us!! It's VIP only so of course you're invite! Along with the many others known for their popularity. So are you coming? Please say yes! It'll be so fun! You can bring Nate and Jason too!_

_-Tess Tyler xoxo_

Shane mentally shuttered. He was probably the guy Tess was chasing after this week. He both wanted and didn't want to go. He wanted to go just to make fun of Nate, but he didn't want to because of ThisIsMe123. Yeah, he'd rather talk to her than the popular girl.

To clear his thoughts, Shane finally decided to pay attention. Ironically, today was the class's start of reading a different book. "Starting today." The English II Teacher, Ms. Oken, was talking dramatically. "We will be reading Shakespeare's Tragedy- Romeo & Juliet! Who in here knows the concept of the book?"

No one raised their hands, or even attempted to answer. Ms. Oken sighed, disapproved by her students' lack of literature knowledge. "It's about a boy and a girl who meet each other and fall in love at first sight! They eventually find out that they are forbidden to love each other due to their family's hatred towards each other."

Nonetheless, the students still said nothing, some barely paying attention to the teacher. Ms. Oken once again sighed. "We will also be watching the 1996 adaptation of the movie which stars some of your favorite actors/actresses." She finished plainly. This time, the students cheered, thankful to have a few free days to just watch a movie.

"Tonight, I will be nice and give you an easy assignment. I want you all to make an inference of what will happen at the end and tomorrow, we will start reading the book."

As if on time, the school bell once again rung and the students one by one filed out of the room. Shane, being one of the last to exit the room, returned to his locker. His next class would be Geometry, which luckily he had with Nate. He repeated the same actions from the previous intervals between classes and went on his way to Geometry. When he arrived in the classroom, Nate was already sitting in his seat, directly in front of Shane's. The two exchanged greetings before both comparing homework answers.

"Shane, a four sided polygon isn't called a Triangle." Nate explained matter-of-factly. "It's called a Quadrilateral." Shane rolled his eyes and changed all of his answers to match identically to Nate's. The two placed their papers in the appropriate basket and returned to their desk. The others students were starting to enter the classroom one by one. Shane used the opportunity to annoy Nate.

"So Nate, me, you, and Jason are invited to go to Tess's party next week." Nate stared at him blankly.

"And your point?"

"Do you want to go? Hannah Montana is going to be there. Maybe you could ask her out?" Shane smirked. His friend glared at him and told him to 'shut up' before turning around angrily. Shane chuckled at his friend as the bell rung and class started once more.

Today, the Geometry Lesson was about the Polygon Sum Theorem, which was how to find the interior angles of a polygon. Once again, Shane zoned out. For the rest of the hour, he paid no attention to the Geometry Teacher, Mrs. Smith. The same went for his fourth period Art I class with the teacher Mr. Hanson.

When lunch time came, Shane left his stuff at his usual table, which usual sat himself, Nate, Jason, and sometimes Barron James and Sander Loya. Today, the cafeteria was serving a steaming slice of pepperoni pizza or chicken nuggets with a choice of salad, a variety of fruits, and multitude of drinks, varying from plain water to the tasteless Gatorade® to pop from the machines. Shane returned to his lunch table with a slice of pizza, an apple, and a bottle of water.

Already at the table, Jason and Nate were arguing once again. Jason had a similar meal to Shane- pizza, water, salad-, while Nate had chicken, salad and water. Shane chuckled when he was in earshot of their conversations.

"Nate how could you eat chicken? It's a bird!"

"Dude, pepperoni is a pig!"

"So? That's not a bird!"

"Guys!" Shane exclaimed as he took a seat beside Jason. The two immediately stopped arguing and greeted Shane. "Barron and Sander are sneaking off campus for lunch." Jason stated proudly.

The three continued eating their meal, as well as starting a conversation about Tess's Hannah Montana party, which only made Nate annoyed and amused the other two, and they talked about music in general. Once in a while, Shane would glance around the cafeteria, seeing Sierra sitting with other students from the AP Mandarin Chinese class. Luckily, she didn't seem angered for a moment, though she didn't notice his gaze on her.

Nearly everyone in the lunch room was caught off guard when the cafeteria door slammed wide open, revealing two girls, one that was familiar and the other unfamiliar. From the entrance, Caitlyn Gellar casually walked in with her laptop bag slung over her shoulder and a book bag over the other. She was dressed in her colorful and unique style, which included Converse high tops. Following behind Caitlyn was the girl that caught everyone's attention. She had a darker shade of brown hair with bangs that fell above her eyebrows and was mostly wearing dark, but still natural makeup, such as black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lipstick. The girl wore a vintage red graphic tee with a grey unbuttoned vest over it. She wore black skinny jeans, which matched both her eyeliner and her nail polish, and a pair of matching boots, ones that reached nearly up to her knees. Everyone who was watching was confused on who this girl was, except Shane, bearing wide shocked eyes, could immediately tell who it was.

"Mitchie?" He whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay this is the longest chapter yet! :3 4,000 + words ^^ I bet a bunch of you were hoping for the Mitchie action in this chapter huh? To tell you guys the truth, I planned on it, but then the chapter got too big so I'm splitting it in two :3 I'm proud of myself. I actually wrote this the day after I finished and submitted Chapter 5 =D Now enough of me, the next chap will be the 'action' one xDD Reviews welcomed ^^

I was planning to post this at Christmas, but I just really wanted to post it now xDD So Chapter 7 will probably be the last chapter until 2009 :D Merry early Christmas and a Happy early new year to everyone if I don't tell you that xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Internet Girl, _Camp Rock, _That's Just the Way We Roll, _Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, Gatorade®, Converses, the 1996 movie- Romeo + Juliet, or _'Romeo and Juliet'. _:D So much lol

**P.S: **Thanks to **Denell** for giving me so many suggestions and recommendations help about this chapter and the following :D I know I pretty much sucked up the description of Mitchie huh? XD

Oh and yeah, I got the name 'Mr. Diaria' from Hannah Montana xD


	7. A Case of Green Eyes

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 7- A Case of Green Eyes  


* * *

_

The student body had different opinions about Mitchie. Some, most of the guys, were clearly enjoying the 'new' Mitchie. If you had been a mind reader, quite a few of them would be thinking inappropriate thoughts about her. Others, such as the girls, disapproved of her new look. Some just didn't really give a care whether she came to school dressed as a darker person, or as a 3 year old.

As Mitchie strolled behind Caitlyn, her heels loudly clicked with each step. Guys that she passed scanned her up and down, while others even 'wolf whistled' for her. Much to Shane's surprise, her expression was clear to read. She actually _liked_ this type of attention. She wore a satisfied smirk as others joined in to hit on her.

Shane's eyes followed Mitchie as she took a seat next to Caitlyn. He could tell Sierra known all along as she hugged her friend and high-fived her. Several of the boys, along with Shane, continued to stare at her, though Mitchie pretended not to notice.

"What a joke." Tess Tyler's sugar coated voice stated, followed by a cruel giggle. No one, not even her two friends, Peggy Dupree and Ella Tan, joined in. They were still a bit surprised. Nonetheless, Mitchie ignored Tess's presence and returned to awing the AP Mandarin boys.

"Shane?" Nate's voice broke Shane's thoughts as he returned to reality. "You didn't apologize did you?"

The raven haired boy looked at his two staring friend's and sheepishly grinned. "I did too! Just....not directly...or mentally." He muttered the last two words, though his both Nate and Jason heard him.

"Shane!" They both angrily exclaimed in unison.

"What?!"

Nate sighed, rubbing his temple with his pointer and middle finger. "You were supposed to listen to me and apologize." He groaned. Jason on the other hand shook his head with disapproval.

"Shame on you Shane. I give you permission to hang your head in shame."

Shane gave him a look, one that seemed to be saying _'Are you serious man!?'_. Jason rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. For the rest of the lunch period, neither of the guys said anything. Nate was busy grumbling to himself of how Shane was 'an inconsiderate jerk that never listened to his parents when it came to respect girls.' Jason was simply entertaining himself with his food and then by his guitar, which he was brave enough to bring to lunch. After all, it could be a useful weapon if there was a food fight. Shane on the other hand continued to stare at Mitchie's back, while slowly force feeding himself without knowing.

When the bell rung, the guys had already dumped their trays, so with all of their belongings, the three of them made their way towards their favorite class of the day- Vocal Music, which was taught by Shane's uncle Brown. While they walked through the busy and crowded hallway, Jason was entertaining his friends, as well as random bystanders in the hallway, with his amazing guitar skills. This time, he was playing another one of their collectively written songs- _When You Look Me in the Eyes_.

By the time they reached the class room, many of the students had already arrived, including Tess and her best friends. When Shane was in view, she quickly flailed her arms, attempting to grab his attention. Shane's eyes widened, but nonetheless, he waved weakly and decided to sit as far away from her, with Jason and Nate following close behind.

The three of them finished singing, or in Jason's case playing, _When You Look Me in the Eyes._ They all, in unison, nearly fell out of their seats when a loud clap applause was heard. Directly in front of Shane, Tess Tyler, along with Ella and Peggy, managed to sneak up on them while they were distracted.

"Oh Em Gee that was so fantabulous!" Tess Tyler exclaimed as she sat down in the chair in front of Shane. Peggy and Ella, mostly Ella, both nodded in agreement, each taking their respective stand on Tess's side. The three weakly thanked the girls.

"It was so amazing!" Ella exclaimed. Tess turned around and glared at her friend. "I just said that" She snapped. Ella immediately backed off. She said nothing and just looked down. Peggy gave her a reassuring smile, also placing her hand on her Asian friend's shoulder. The boys gave her an apologetic look, all which went unnoticed by Tess.

"You should _totally_ play some more!" Tess said, leaning closer to Shane with every word. Her eyes were fluttering, as if it were attractive. "Maybe you could come by my house after school?" She suggested mostly to Shane, who was already freaked out as it was.

"N-no thanks!" Shane said, holding up both hands in defense. "We're going to Nate's house to clean his dog!"

Tess sat upright, a pout plastering her face. "Are you sure you can't even come by for a minute?" She said, her voice practically begging. Jason and Nate glanced at each other with matching confused expression. Should they help? Or leave Shane in the dust?

"Yeah. He hasn't been cleaned since _yesterday_!" Jason exclaimed, along with a faking jaw drop. Tess and Ella covered their mouths in shock. Peggy was of course smart enough to know that it wasn't a big deal or even real.

"And he just gets dirty so quick." Nate added melodramatically.

Tess glanced at Nate, giving him a disgusted expression. "Like, you didn't touch him today did you?" She asked, scrunching up her noise.

Nate proudly smiled. "All three of us did." He stated.

The blonde shuddered. "You guys might want to take a shower before showing up to school." From behind, Ella quickly nodded in agreement. "And before you show up to my house." With a quick good-bye, the three girls left the dumbfounded boys.

Jason was the first to finally speak up. "So we're going to her house?" He asked confused.

His two friends gave him a look that exclaimed _'No!'_ Jason smiled weakly. "So I guess we're cleaning the puppy?" Both Shane and Nate held a tight smile, nodding slowly.

When the bell rung, few of the students were in the classroom. This was a usual routine anyways. The teacher, Brown Cessario, never cared if his students were a few minutes late. He usually was anyways. If the principal or any of the other administrators of the school came, the students usually covered for him, using the excuse that Brown was in the bathroom. Surprisingly though, Barron and Sander, along with their female friend Lola Scott, arrived before Brown himself did.

The students chatted amongst themselves. On the other hand, Barron and Sander were beat boxing and dancing, while Andy was drumming on the seat next to him with a pair of drumsticks. Some of the students were even dancing in their seats, all staying in tempo. Without a notice, Brown entered the classroom, amused that his students were so eager to learn the wonderful unique art of music.

"Good afternoon class!" He exclaimed. The students all immediately stopped what they were doing and clapped for the man. Brown chuckled. "You lot are wearing me down." The class laughed, one students even shouting 'Quit playing man!'

Before the class could get any further, there was a knock on the door. Everyone curiously diverted their attention to the door. All the students, with an exception of Caitlyn Gellar, were present. Was it the Principal? Were they already too loud? Brown cleared the suspense when he opened the unlocked door, revealing the once absent Caitlyn Gellar and her new 'punk' friend Mitchie Torres.

"Ah welcome back Ms. Gellar." Caitlyn grinned and walked into the classroom, taking a seat to the left side of the room with Barron, Sander, and Lola. Brown cocked his eyebrow at Mitchie, examining her from head to toe. "Who are you love?"

Mitchie giggled softly upon hearing the word 'love.' "Mitchie Torres." She explained, holding up a slip of paper. "I switched into this class just a few minutes ago."

Brown took the paper and glanced at it. His eyes narrowed as he read the small print, before looking back up at Mitchie with a grin. "Welcome aboard poppet." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Mitchie genuinely smiled, slapping her on hand into his.

She smiled at him once more before walking towards Caitlyn to sit with her. Just like lunch, many of the boys were staring at her once again.

"Dude...what happened to her?" Sander wandered aloud. The same thing was running through most of the people's mind.

Mitchie and Caitlyn on the other hand giggled at their reactions. Before any more questions could be asked, Brown started decided to start his lesson for the day. "Okay mates, who wants to be the one to sing for us today?" Everyday, Brown had one and only one person sing a song, whether it be self written or written by another, to he class and that would be their musical 'journal', as well as having each students rate the song. This would give a bit of help to the singer.

All the students' hand shot up, with an exception of Jason and Andy. Brown chuckled at his students. They were always so eager to show off. He scanned the classroom, determined to choose a good target. Tess Tyler sung the previous day, so she was automatically off the list.

"How about you Ms. Torres?" Brown said, indicating to the smiling girl. She nodded and hopped off her seat. Surprisingly, she did a not so lame imitation of model's strut to the front of the room. "What will you be singing today?"

"An excerpt from a new song I've been working on. It's called You're Not Sorry." And with that, her eyes focused on Shane, who tried his hardest to look away. He could just feel her gaze upon him. Unfortunately, many of the students could feel the new tension in the room. "Actually, would you mind if I played the guitar with the song?" She asked.

Brown smiled. "Not at all poppet. Jason." He commanded. "Would it be a trouble if Mitchie here was given the honor to use your guitar?"

The boy shook his head. "Not at all!" He exclaimed. Jason walked to the front of the classroom and handed Mitchie his precious Gibson acoustic, which she thanked kindly for. Brown took out a stool from the side of his desk. The girl slowly settled herself onto the stool before lightly strumming the guitar. She smiled. "This is a nice guitar." Mitchie said to herself.

"Thanks!" Jason shouted from the back of the room, earning a laugh from the whole class plus Brown. Mitchie also laughed at this. She lightly strummed a random tune on the guitar before fully playing her song.

_All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long, baby, but I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again, but not this time around_

Mitchie looked up from the guitar, still playing it, and looked at Shane. She held a satisfied smile when he was looking back, though he tried to look away.

_You don't have to call anymore.__I won't pick up the phone__  
This is the last straw  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore__  
And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No no, no no_

Mitchie strummed the last few notes before tearing her gaze away from Shane. She stared at the ground, awaiting the classes reaction. It took them a while, but she earned a strong applause, one that pleased her. Once again, she looked up and saw most of the class clapping for her. Tess Tyler however was not one of them. Even Peggy and Ella were clapping for Mitchie!

Shane mindlessly clapped, though his mind was off wandering. _'That song was about me wasn't it? Why does her voice sound so familiar? Did lying to her make her so mad?' _And more questions flew around in his mind.

Once the clapping slowly faded out, Brown stepped up to her. "That poppet was very amazing." He said, earning another smile from Mitchie who thanked him. "I do believe that you will be taking this class for the rest of your high school career, whether you like it or not." He said bemused. The class once again laughed at their teacher.

Mitchie made her way to the back of the class. She carefully handed Jason his guitar, as well as thanking him once again. Jason smiled and congratulated her, as did Nate. Shane on the other hand continued to stare at her. Before turning to leave, Mitchie surprised the students. She bent down, grabbing Jason's face in the process, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before making her way back to a laughing Caitlyn and the others. Jason stared befuddled in the air.

"That was kinda weird." He stated bluntly, a small red tint slowly climbing up to his cheeks. Shane glared at his friend, as well as Mitchie, who was mindlessly flirting with Barron and Sander. She turned to look at Shane, and seeing his gaze, Mitchie playfully stuck her tongue at him before turning around once again, flipping her hair in the process.

Nate chuckled at confused Jason. "Dude. It was just a kiss." He said. Jason, returning back to his Jason-y self, pouted.

"But it was so out of the blue."

Shane rolled his eyes at both of his friends. "I think you two should start a new topic before you're not able to." He muttered. The two, with a confused expression, stared at their friend. Nate was the first to speak up, his voice full of amusement.

"Is Shane getting the green eyes?" He asked playfully. Jason stared at him confused. "His eyes are still brown Nate."

Both Nate and Shane ignored their friend. "No." Shane answered straightforwardly, ripping his gaze from Mitchie. "I just think that was a stupid move to do in class."

After that short conversation, Shane said nothing else for the rest of the class period. Brown continued with his vocal lessons as usual, though he didn't have the entire class sing that day. Nonetheless, Shane couldn't help but continue to stare at Mitchie's back. Her new personality and physical was so awkward and shocking, yet quite attractive. Either way, Shane was confused on whether he liked this change or not.

Once the bell rung, the students slowly made their way out of the class. Most of the students loved Brown's class and wanted to spend as much time as possible there. Shane, Nate, and Jason all exited the room at the same time, after waving good-bye to Brown. Once they were out of the room, the trio was immediately stopped by none other then Mitchie and Caitlyn, both wearing equally amused and mischievous smiles.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said, her smile slowly widening.

All five of them exchanged a quick greeting as they all went down the hallway together. Mitchie, who was walking on Nate's side, pulled his arm closer to herself. "Hey Nate? Do you want to hang out after school?"

"What!?" Caitlyn screeched, gaining everyone's attention. Mitchie, with a bored look, cocked her eyebrow at her friend. "Is there something wrong with that?" She asked with an innocent tone. Caitlyn, with tightened teeth, clenched her fist and shook her head. "Nothing at all." She spat angrily, glaring at her friend. Mitchie smiled. "Good." And with that, she turned her attention back to Nate. "So what do you say? We could go out and go get a coffee or something." Nate smiled.

"Sure."

In both Caitlyn and Shane's mind, the little person in their head started screaming. What was going on in Mitchie's mind? The day before, she wouldn't even have the courage to talk to a guy, or kiss another guy on the cheek, yet today, she was shamelessly flirting and asking them out. Mitchie winked at Nate. "I'll meet you by your locker." And with that, she turned away from the group, her heels clicking with every step she took. Caitlyn stared at her retreating figure before turning to Nate. "Have fun on your _date_!" She screamed, stomping away in the opposite direction.

The three guys stared confused, before Jason finally broke the silence.

"This is why I like just hanging out with you guys." He said. He quickly waved farewell to both of his friends before heading his own way to his locker. Once Jason was out of earshot, Shane turned to Nate. "Dude, you can't go out with Mitchie!"

Nate cocked his eyebrow. "And why not?" He asked as they made their way to their Spanish II Class. Shane lightly growled. "Because she'll probably dump you the next day." He lied. "Who knows what's going on in her mind."

The two entered the already filled classroom and took their seats, which were on the opposite sides of the room. Nate sat in front of Lola Scott while Shane sat behind Caitlyn Gellar, who was currently stabbing a notebook with her pencil.

As the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Gomez, began her lesson of verb conjugations, Shane ripped out a piece of notebook paper and began writing. He passed the note to a boy sitting beside him, who continued to action. The paper made it's way all the way to Nate, who groaned in annoyance when he saw the sender. He slowly, but secretly unfolded the paper.

_I repeat, you cannot go on that date with that girl! She's probably a psycho now!  
-Shane_

_It takes one to know one. Besides, you can't tell me who I can date (which this is not) and can't date. We're just hanging out as friends anyways.  
-Nate_

_Dude, you'll just be leading her on. Might as well end this as painless as possible.  
-Shane_

_One, I am not leading her on. Two, if I were, which I'm not, then she would just have to deal with it. People unintentionally do that everyday. And three, leave me alone I'm trying to listen.  
-Nate_

_Then stop replying! :P  
-Shane_

After that, Nate did so. He shoved the piece of scrap paper into the deepest pit of his pocket before averting his attention back to Mrs. Gomez. It wasn't long before another note came his way.

_Dude why'd you stop?  
-Shane_

_You told me to! I can't focus here!  
-Nate_

_Then don't write back!  
-Shane_

_You frustrate me Shane.  
-Nate_

_Thank you for the compliment.  
-Shane_

Once again, Nate shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. He shot Shane a glare before turning back to copying Mrs. Gomez's notes. Shane rolled his eyes at his friend. The curly haired boy never liked to break the classroom rules. Instead, he abided by them, though that really wasn't a bad thing.

Shane ripped out another sheet of notebook paper, only this time, he was writing to Caitlyn, who also chose not to pay attention to the lesson. She slightly flinched when Shane poked her back. Curiously, the girl turned around and snatched the paper before Shane even had a chance to say anything.

_Hey what was up with that early?  
-Shane_

_Up with what?  
-Caitlyn_

_You know. The whole screaming thing at Nate?  
-Shane_

_Oh that? Pfft I had a stomach ache.  
-Caitlyn_

_Sure. I'm rolling my eyes at you if you didn't know.  
-Shane_

_You know what? You're pissing me off  
-Caitlyn_

That was the last thing Caitlyn wrote on the note. Shane decidedly chose **not** to annoy Caitlyn more then she already was. For the rest of the hour, all he could think about was Nate and Mitchie's so called 'date.' It would be a pretty good idea if he and Caitlyn (or Jason) happened to stumble in the coffee shop unexpectedly. Then again, Nate probably wasn't that easily fooled, nor was Mitchie.

Shane was once again bored with the class. There was an exception of a few sleeping students, but most of the students were still listening to the Spanish lesson, as well as repeating when necessary. "Shane!" Mrs. Gomez called out.

"¿Quiere ir hablar con Señor Tanner?" She asked angrily. Mr. Tanner was the school principal. Shane's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head. "Uhhh no." He said. The class room tried to hide their giggles, which wasn't very secretive. Mrs. Gomez smiled triumphantly.

"Do not attempt to sleep in my class again Shane." She said as she scanned the room for more sleepers. Seeing another one, she called to another student's attention. Mrs. Gomez went around the room, knocking away the snoozing students were her pencil. Each time, the students had the same talk with Mrs. Gomez as Shane.

By the time she had the students up, the bell had rung and the students quickly left, not wanting to be stuck in the apocalypse of the teacher. Shane caught up with Nate, who was heading towards his English class. "Stupid teacher." He muttered. Nate chuckled at his friend. "When the Hulk gets pissed, he turns into Mrs. Gomez."

Shane waved good-bye to Nate after a short rant, and went his way to his final class- U.S History with Mitchie. He groaned. Luckily, Mitchie practically sat on the opposite side of the room from him. She had been bugging his mind ever since her dramatic arrival. He didn't want to mess with her today. Hopefully, she'd just leave him alone for the rest of the day.

Oh how wrong he was. When Shane stepped into the classroom, he was surprised for two reasons. Only two other, besides himself, were in the room- Mitchie and the History teacher, Mr. Carter. Along with that, Mitchie was occupying the the desk next to him. He walked over to her, staring at her figure.

"Um...I think you're in the wrong seat Mitchie..." Shane said, trying to be as kind as possible. The girl looked up, a smirk plastered all over.

"Mr. Carter switched my spot with Andy." She said. Shane looked over at Mr. Carter, who paid no attention to them. He was too busy writing a truckload of notes on the dry-erase board.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered as he dropped his supplies opposite of Mitchie and slumped into his seat. Nonetheless, Mitchie stared at Shane, with a mix between a kind smile and a flirtatious smirk. Shane looked up at her, confused with her actions.

"Yes?" He asked irritated. Mitchie giggled.

"You seem so different."

"You're the one to talk." Shane snorted. Before he let her responded, he turned away from her, his attention now focused on the wall. All he could hear her say was 'whatever' bitterly while she turned to talk to the other guy beside her. Shane quickly took a glance at them. The poor guy was flustered as Mitchie leaned close to him, twisting his hair with her fingers and intertwining their fingers with another hand. As hard as he tried, Shane couldn't help but stare at this.

Before Mitchie could get any further, the bell rung and Mr. Carter began teaching. Thankfully, the class only consisted of maybe six to seven people, six as usual. Everyone else was either off in the athletic department or in some other 'fun' class, like wood shop or photography. Being that case, the class could work faster and have more time after their lesson to do whatever.

"The Pullman Strike was ended by the national guard, sent by President at the time- Mr. Grover Cleveland." As he spoke, the class wrote down what they deemed 'important' to be notes. "The guards were sent because the federal mail wasn't moving due to the halt of the Pullman Railroad cars."

Shane tried his hardest to pay attention to Mr. Carter, but his eyes were focused on Mitchie. Under the desk, he could see that she was playing the other boy's fingers while he blushed as bright as a tomato. _'If she starts doing that to Nate, I think I'll hurl.'_ He thought. The boy seemed to be on the edge of passing out. He was actually one of Sierra's friends from the AP Mandarin Class.

When Mr. Carter was finally finished with his lesson that day, there was still five minutes leftover. Many of the students were already eager to leave the class- their school supplies already packed up. Other students had pulled out Mr. Carter's playing cards, with his permission of course, and played several rounds of poker, using the coins they had on hand. Mitchie was still talking to the boy, her head now resting on the poor guy's shoulder. She was drawing little circles on his sweaty chest while the boy tried his hardest not to hyperventilate.

"I-I do believe this is against t-the school rules..." He trailed off. Mitchie giggled, still continuing with what she was doing. "Rules are meant to be broken." She smiled.

The boy nervously looked around. There was no escape...except for one thing. One of his hands, that was not being held by Mitchie, quickly shot up, grabbing Mr. Carter's attention. "She's touching me!" The boy shrieked. Mitchie, along with half the class, laughed. The teacher gave the two a bored expression, before answering, "Just move Neil." The boy quickly slipped himself out of Mitchie's grasp and ran, with his excessive amount of school supplies, to sit with some of his other friends, who were now worried for him.

Mitchie sat back up, pouting at her lack of a pillow. She turned to look at Shane, confused by his confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She snapped. Shane, taken aback by her semi-rude tone, blinked twice. "You seem...different." _'I'm not sure in a good way or a bad way...'_

"What's your point?" She asked, bored.

Shane shrugged at her. "I'm just saying, I don't think Neil is going to be in any of your classes anymore."

Mitchie snorted. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, staring at Shane with an icy glare.

"Some people aren't very excited about your new look."

Mitchie looked at the clock. Only 30 seconds until the bell would ring. "Are you attracted to the new me?" She asked in a genuine Mitchie tone. Shane said nothing. He opened his both to answer, and then closed it the next second. This happened a few times until the bell rung and Shane immediately stood up. Mitchie on the other hand didn't move from her spot. He gave her an apologetic look before walking out. Though he thought he was out of earshot, Mitchie could still hear him say,

"Yes, I am." Mitchie smiled, happy with his answer. She waited until everyone was out before retreating to her own locker. She still had a _date_ with Nate after all.

* * *

Shane high-fived Jason as he approached his friend's locker. "So we're still cleaning Nate's dog right?" He asked. Shane cringed at the mention of Nate's name.

"No Jason. We're not."

The older boy stared at his friend for a moment, a confused expression all over his face. "What are we going to do today?"

Shane hesitated for a moment before answering. "Let's go to your house and work on a new song." An excited Jason immediately nodded his head. "Awesome! And then we can make some ice cream later too!"

One second later, Shane was being dragged towards the school's exit by Jason. He laughed at his enthusiastic friend, but Shane's smiling attitude soon faded as he watched Nate, with Mitchie's arm hooked onto his own, walk down the opposite street. Before turning, Shane saw Mitchie quickly wink at him before turning at the corner. His cheeks slowly warmed as he and Jason loaded onto the public bus.

If anything, there were two things Shane learned today. One, Mitchie Torres was now an A+ girl in his book and two, she was competing with ThisIsMe123 for his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol that ending was a bit cheesy wasn't it? XD Well, I don't think I did that well on this chapter. I think I was rushing, but I'm not really sure :O I'm not good at make people flirt Dx I don't flirt with them, I threaten them lol My Spanish sucked huh? This will most likely be the last update til 2009, so Happy Holidays everyone! :D

Nonetheless, I hope you liked the chapter ^^ Reviews are welcomed please :D We're almost at 100 reviews! :D Big thank yous to **Denell**, as well as **charmedNluckyP3** for helping me with the 'new' Mitchie, though I think I failed your expectations- Sorry!- and big thank yous to **lovelovelove-TS **for finding all these different songs for Mitchie to sing :D

**Disclaimer-** I don't own _Internet Girl,_ Camp Rock, _You're not Sorry,_ Gibson Guitars, or what ever xDD So starting today, all I'm going to put is I own nothing! :P


	8. The Super Sneaks

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 8- The Super Sneaks  
_

* * *

The bus ride to Jason's house was absolutely gruesome. Not only did it reek of old people, there was also a smell of the stinky sweaty elementary kids. Along with that, no matter what the driver said, the younger people on the bus screamed to no end, even when their parents constantly threatened them. Unfortunately for Shane and Jason, they were forced to sit apart from one another. Shane was stuck sitting next to a young girl, who looked to be around the age of 12 years old. She would repeatedly bug Shane, begging him to allow her to dig through his book bag. Jason, on the other hand, was stuck sitting next to a dazed elderly woman, who thought Jason was her nephew. She clutched onto his arm, telling him 'how much he had grown since the last time she saw him.'

On the bright side, the ride only took 10 minutes. Once the bus came to a complete stop, Shane and Jason, who both managed to escape unharmed, hopped off the bus and walked a block and a half to Jason's house. The two entered into the house, greeted by the sweet empty silence of the room.

"I never really appreciated the silence…." Shane muttered to himself as he entered into Jason's bedroom. On one of the plain light blue walls, there hung a few posters of his favorite bands. On another one, the wall was covered with what seemed like hundreds of pictures of Jason, Shane, and Nate. After all, they were the best of friends. Not even his parents had as much wall space as the three boys.

"Ditto dude." Jason said, tossing his school supplies in a corner of his room, next to his guitars. He placed his Gibson Acoustic back onto its stand, next to another one of his guitars- a sleek and shiny black electric guitar. "Be right back."

The moment Jason left the room, Shane leaped over to his friend's desktop computer. It took only a few seconds for the computer to turn on, but that wasn't quick enough. He quickly clicked open the internet and logged onto his email address. Shane was expecting another email from ThisIsMe123, but surprisingly, there was absolutely nothing there.

'_Well…this sucks.'_ His mind complained. Now he had nothing else to do, but to hang out with Jason or do homework. Then again, there always was that _stupid_ option. To go along with Operation Super Sneaks, also known as spying on Nate and Mitchie's 'not' date. There was one problem though- whether to take Jason with him or not. Jason could expose their presence, whether it was an accident or not. On the other hand, he could probably help Shane sneak off if they made a mistake.

"Whatcha thinking about Shane?" Jason's sing song voice broke through the younger boys thought. Shane looked up at his older friend, seeing his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. He thought for a short moment before finally answering.

"We're gonna go find Nate." And with that, Shane stood up, heading for the door. When he realized Jason wasn't trailing behind, he looked back into the bedroom, seeing his friend standing next to the desktop computer with a puzzled expression.

"Shane…Nate's at the coffee shop with Mitchie. Remember?"

There always was the option of just leaving right there and without a word. Then again, Jason would probably call Nate and ask him about Shane and the plan would be ruined. The raven haired boy sighed and reentered the room. "Jase, can you keep a secret?" He asked hesitantly. The older boy nodded enthusiastically, excited to hear the 'secret.' "We are going to spy on Nate and Mitchie."

Jason blankly stared at Shane. He contemplated to himself for a moment before answering, still holding his bright grin. "Sweet. I have some walkie-talkies." Jason finally answered his smile widening.

Shane rolled his eyes at his friend before dragging him out of the room by the sleeve of Jason's shirt. "This is why we have cell phones Jason." The older boy nodded knowingly as Shane released. The two exited the house and began heading down the street. "So any idea where they are?" Jason asked curiously.

"At the coffee shop. You were there remember?"

"Which one?"

Shane immediately paused. "Good question." He said, mostly to himself. _'If I were those two, where would I be?'_ he thought. The first choice was at a bookstore to get coffee since they were both smart people. "Maybe they went to the Starbucks that's like a block from the school?" Jason suggested.

"Might as well start from there." And once again, the two started heading for the public bus stop.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the desired Starbucks. They'd usually get many customers after school thanks to the students. Just like Shane had expected, the shop was crammed with many of the high school students. A line was even starting to form outside of the store! Shane and Jason both hid behind the bushes, which were directly in front of a window, one that you could see the whole shop through.

They both scanned the shop- Shane was looking for Nate and Mitchie while Jason was looking for Nate and Mitchie, with an occasional glance at the menu. As Shane looked around, there was a quick flash of brown on the opposite side of the window. Cocking his eyebrow, he slowly tried to look past all the people to see who it was. At the same time, Nate and Mitchie were occupying a table right beside that window, both in an intense conversation that included laughter.

Shane continued to stare at the window, but the brown flicker never returned. Just as he turned to ask Jason, someone else was there- an annoyed looking Caitlyn Gellar. "What are you doing here Shane?" She whispered angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing Gellar."

The two both had a short glaring contest as Jason tugged on both of their sleeves. "Guys!" Neither turned to listen as they were both too absorbed with beating each other. "People are starting to stare!" Surely enough, students who had exited with their coffee in hand stopped to watch the 'show.'

"What are you doing Caitlyn?"

Upon hearing her name, Caitlyn slowly tore her stare away and looked up. Towering about her head stood Barron James, Sander Loya, and Lola Scott, all wearing equally bemused expression. The curly haired brunette sheepishly grinned. "We were coming to get coffee…" She trailed off.

Shane bit his lip as his mind tried to think up of a story to go along with Caitlyn's. "But I dropped my phone…"

"Cause Shane tripped…on a rock." Caitlyn muttered, still carrying her weak smile.

"So we ended up on the ground to look for it!" Jason finished with a bright grin. The three dancers stared at the trio on the ground as if they were insane. After a short silence, Lola finally took charge and spoke up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Was all she said before turning away with Barron and Sander following behind, after they each gave the three one more puzzled glance.

"I think that went quite well." Jason admitted after a short silence. He turned his attention back on Mitchie and Nate as Caitlyn and Shane began their quite argument.

"Just admit you're jealous Shane."

'No way! Not until you do!"

Caitlyn let out a low chuckle. "You just implied that you _are_ jealous." She said; playfully stick out her tongue at the raven haired boy. Shane rolled his eyes. "Did not!" He exclaimed, angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah you did. You said that you wouldn't admit it unless I did so you're just waiting for me to go first so then you won't feel stupid!" She smiled proudly. "But too bad for you, you're already stupid."

Shane snorted. "Well if you wanna play like that, you just admitted that you're jealous too cause you said that you wouldn't admit it unless you did, meaning that you are jealous and you don't want to be the first to take the punch! So hah!" He exclaimed. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him, muttering the word idiot repeatedly.

Jason looked back at the two. "Just admit that you're both jealous okay!?" He whispered angrily. "I could've been at home playing Guitar Hero instead of spying on the love bugs." He said to himself.

Both Shane and Caitlyn ignored Jason's command and looked back into the coffee shop. It had cleared away, leaving only a few people remaining. Some were off playing on the internet, while others kicked back and enjoyed their drinks. Nonetheless, Mitchie and Nate were still in the same spot, only this time, their hands were intertwined underneath the table. It was the perfect view from the window.

"I'm going to kill her." Caitlyn muttered angrily, her hands slowly tightening into an intimidating fist. From her side, Shane's laughter was barely audible. "Someone's getting a little jealous." He said in a sing-song voice. The girl glared at her. "You better appreciate your vocal cords now because they'll be gone faster then you can say 'Mitchie." Caitlyn threatened.

The raven haired boy immediately shut his mouth as Jason silently laughed. "Can we go yet?" Jason asked impatiently. The two glared at him before answering in unison. "No!" The older boy pouted. "But I want a Mocha Frappe."

Nonetheless, Caitlyn and Shane continued to spy on Mitchie and Nate. The same routine went for half an hour, but nothing happened. The two engaged in a conversation and their hands were still entwined with one another. Outside, the other two would glare into the window without saying anything. Both Shane and Caitlyn had their eyes mainly focused on their hands, both thinking when the hands would be free. Jason had given up his spying career and was leaning on the side of the building, playing with every available application on his phone. Shane and Caitlyn were both on the edge of giving up when out of the corner of Shane's eye; he saw the two stand up from their seats.

"Caitlyn!" He whispered excitedly. "They got up!"

The curly haired brunette rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the wide window. "Way to state the obvious moron." She mumbled, earning a quick glare from Shane.

Nate and Mitchie both headed towards the double doors of the shop. To Shane and Caitlyn's joy, their hands were no longer entwined. They snuck off to the corner of the shop and took a peek, with Caitlyn on the bottom.

"This was fun." Mitchie said with a small smile. Nate happily nodded. "We should do this again Mitch."

Shane nervously bit the bottom of his lip. _'Don't kiss, don't kiss!'_ His mind cried. Thankfully, the two just shared a 'friendly' hug, which lasted way too long in Shane's mind, before heading off in separate directions. Just as the raven haired boy was starting to feel relieved, the next thing that came out of Nate's both brought back all the jealously.

"I'll call you later!" The curly haired boy exclaimed before walking off to the other side of the street.

Once the both of them were out of view, Caitlyn fell to the ground and spread out her arms and legs. She let out an annoyed groan. "Its days like these where I wish I was an alcoholic." Shane settled himself beside her on the soft green grass. "I'm with ya sister."

The two stayed like this for a short moment, both staring blankly into the bright blue sky. There was a heavy silence that is until Jason finally spoke up once again. "Can we leave _**now**_?"

Caitlyn slowly lifted herself off the ground, keeping her attention at the fluffy cloudy filled blue sky. "Yes." She said with a bored tone. "I am going home to take a nice long bubble bath to relax myself and wash away my problems of life."

Both boys gave her a blank look. Jealousy could make a person stuck on the train to crazy town. Shane stood up, stretching his arms and legs at the process before turning to Caitlyn. "I guess we'd better go too." He said, gesturing to Jason and himself. The curly haired brunette followed Shane's action and nodded.

"See you guys at school."

Caitlyn turned away from the two boys, after waving a quick good-bye over her shoulder, and went down the same street Mitchie had gone. The two stared as her figure slowly faded away at the distance. Once she was out of site, Shane turned to Jason, who was still seated on the ground. "Let's go."

The elder boy frowned from his spot. "No Mocha Frapp?" He wandered aloud. When Shane didn't respond, Jason slowly lifted himself from the ground and followed his friend.

* * *

By the time Shane and Jason had arrived back, it was already 5 o'clock. Nonetheless, the driveway was still completely empty, as was the rest of the house. The two had to go back after accidently leaving their cell phones on the ground, thanks to the spying process. Along with that, Jason used that opportunity to buy himself his beloved Mocha Frappuccino and to buy Shane a Strawberry and Creme Frappuccino. As the two entered the empty household, Shane tossed away his empty Starbucks cup in the nearest trash can.

Up the stairs they went. Step by step, along with Jason's loud slurps from his drink. It was annoying Shane, but he still kept his mouth shut. After all, the older boy just bought him a frappuccino as well.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Shane announced. Jason, who decided to go play on the desktop, shouted a loud 'Okay!' before returning to his frappuccino. Before the raven haired boy could close the door, his friend interuppted him.

"Hey Shane, who's ThisIsMe123?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah mostly a filler chapter :O I couldn't think of anything Dx Sue me! I hope you all had a wonderful series of holidays! Now I wish you a Happy New Years :D

And now, I shall go off to watch a marathon of the Next Food Network Star :D And read Eragon! Bye ni!

Edit: Oooh Camp Rock is on!! Oh and Thank you so much reviews! :D We actually hit 100+ reviews!! ^^ I do believe **LittleRedOne** was numero 100 :D Yay her! xP

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :D


	9. Lies and Lunch

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**hapter 9- Lies and Lunch_

* * *

Shane froze. _'How could I be so stupid and _not_ log out?'_ He silently cursed himself. Nonetheless, none of this seemingly fazed Jason, who continued slurping up the last parts of his Mocha Frapp.

"Dear Popstar, thanks so much for all of that advice! Just like you said, the guy was missing out!! I mean, I don't want to sound conceited, but man, I had the eyes of all the guys in the school! Maybe when you're on line, we'll talk more about it! Thanks again!" Jason read aloud, before pausing. He turned his head to his friend. "So who's ThisIsMe123?" He asked again.

The raven haired boy cringed and plastered a fake smile, turning around to face the older boy. Slowly, he approached his friend, as well as thinking of a golden lie. "Okay, you might find this weird..." He started slowly.

Jason stared at his friend, his expression mixed with an interested and blank expression, also known as the Jason look. "Is that Tess's E-mail?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

Shane weakly laughed. "No Jase. Never in a million years would I E-mail her." He explained. The elder boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. We'd have you take you to see Nate's dad." Mr. Parker was a doctor at a local clinic, though Los Angeles was filled with so many doctors.

Once again, Jason paused. "You never answered me Shane." He frowned. Suddenly, a train of thought hit him. "Are you keeping a secret from me?" He accused. As Shane opened his mouth to answer, the older boy once again interrupted him. "Is this why you've been running out of the school everyday?"

"No!" He exclaimed, before pausing. "Do I really do that?"

"Yup."

Shane opened his mouth to retort, but brushed it off. He was about to head back to the bathroom when he saw Jason was still staring at him. Especially with his big, dark brown eyes just staring through his soul. It was a free guilt trip.

"Okay, I've been rushing home after school to talk to her.." Shane started. This time, there was no interruption from Jason, who was seemingly more interested now to hear the story. Even his Mocha Frapp had been placed away from his attention. "...because she is someone that is very close to me."

Shane carefully chose his words, making sure it wouldn't leave any questions for Jason. Nonetheless, he still had one. "So.." He eventually said, after Shane's story had ended. "Who is she?" He asked bluntly.

The raven haired boy hesitated for a moment, breaking his stare from his curious friend. "She's...my cousin..." He lied, slowly biting his lip. A small drop of sweat, thanks to the empty silence of the room and the nervousness, rolled down the side of Shane's face. Suddenly, realization dawned on Jason.

"Wow, you guys must be close." He finally said. Almost immediately, Shane let out a relieved sigh, which went unseen by Jason. "My cousins always forget my name." The older boy explained.

Shane replied with a careless 'Yup' as he headed his way to the bathroom for the third time. All of the tension only made him need to go more then he did before. As he reached for the doorknob, Jason's voice once again paused him. "So what should I reply with?"

"Just say 'I'm glad that it all worked out and hopefully, we can talk on line later.'"

And Jason did as he was told. With just a few swift movements, he typed the the message and hit the reply button. Right when he pushed 'Send' a thought came to him. _'Oh crap, I forgot to sign his name. Oh well.'_ Jason hit the inbox button as scrolled down, taking a glance at all of Shane and ThisIsMe123's E-mails. There were so many on the one page, all which were from her.

"Wow and I thought I used technology a lot." He muttered to himself. As he hit the X in the upper right hand corner, Shane exited the bathroom. Jason hopped out of the computer seat and landed on his bed, stomach facing down.

"Since when were you a Popstar?" He asked curiously.

Shane laughed. "It's an inside joke." He explained, occupying Jason's vacated seat by the desktop. Jason's eyes brightened as he sat straight up. "Oh I love inside jokes!" He exclaimed. "Share please!" His voice was quite firm and demanding, though it still held his playfulness.

"No can do. It would break the code of...cousins."

Jason quickly nodded. "Understandable." He said. "My cousins and I have inside jokes too...except they leave me out sometimes."

Shane weakly smiled, quickly turning his attention to one of Jason's guitars. He walked over to the acoustic and lifted it up, supporting all of the parts to prevent any destructions. "Let's right a song." He smiled.

The older brunette quickly nodded, his grin still the same as ever. "All righty then!" He exclaimed. Jason spreaded open his arms and leaned back down onto the bed. "This will be easy."

* * *

3 hours later and the boys still had absolutely no inspiration. Shane's mind was elsewhere, his mind stuck wandering how Jason would have reacted if he told him the truth about ThisIsMe123. Along with that, he couldn't help but wander what Nate and Mitchie's phone call would be about.

_'Maybe they're just having an intellectual conversation...yeah, that's what it is.'_ He thought reassuringly.

"See you tomorrow man." Jason greeted from the porch as Shane headed down the sidewalk. After doing pretty much nothing at Jason's house, the raven haired boy decided to head home before his parents worried, though they most likely wouldn't.

As Shane waited at the bus stop, he had a strong urge to text Nate and ask about the coffee date. He contemplated with himself and by the time the bus arrived, his decision was made- interrogate him with Jason at lunch time. Nate wouldn't be able to annoy two older boys.

By the time Shane arrived home, the sky had already darkened, though you could still see the streets and whatnot. This time, only his mother was home. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Is that you Shane!?" Mrs. Gray half yelled over the stove's buzz.

"Yes mommy." The boy answered as he entered the kitchen. The table had already been set out with plates and utensils. In the middle of the table, there rest a baking dish, filled to the rim with the lasagna sauce and cheese top. Shane walked over to the table, beaming at his Mrs. Gray. "Smells great!"

Mrs. Gray happily thanked him for the compliment and returned to mixing the final ends of her bright freash green salad. "So how was your day honey?" She asked.

"It was pretty much the same as usual, except for one thing."

Once again, his mother looked up from the salad. "What _thing_?" She asked curiously. Shane shrugged, taking his usual seat at the dining table. "Mitchie Torres turned into some punk flirt chick." He said plainly. Mrs. Gray stared at him wide eyed.

"Steve and Connie's little girl?" Shane nodded. "From what I've heard, she's an angel and doesn't talk to many people." She trailed off.

"People can change Mom."

Mrs. Gray chuckled. "Within a day?"

"Things can happen." Shane argued back. His mother once again chuckled lightly before returning to her salad.

"Not without a reason." Before Shane could counter back, his mom held up her hand. "Just wash up for dinner sweetie." And that he did.

* * *

The entire meal, filled with a three by three inch lasagna, a freshly baked rosemary Focaccia bread, and a bright green garden salad, took Shane 10 minutes to fully consume. Now, he sat in his room, fully filled in his stomach. He had offered to do the dishes, but as he expected, Mr. and Mrs. Gray said no, as well as telling him to start on his homework. Luckily, he only had Geometry.

"The exterior angles of a polygon will always equal 360 degrees." He repeated to himself in a low mutter. As he continued to slowly go through the problems, a weak beep chimed through the room. _'You have mail!'_

Shane rolled over to the front of his bed, where his laptop had been resting for the day. He lifted open the screen, clicking on his new message from ThisIsMe123. His lips twitched into a smile as his eyes scanned across the screen.

_Well, I still can't wait to tell you about my day! I don't think I've been this cheerful in forever. You have the best advice. You could start a newspaper column- Ask the Popstar! :P Just kidding._

_Are you online right now? I'm on messanger! :D  
-ThisIsMe123_

Shane clicked open his messenger system, filled out his login information, and the screen popped up, showing that he had two friends on line- ThisIsMe123 and TheFro, which happened to be Nate. _'Haha I can't believe his still uses that.'_ Shane thought. He had made Nate's messenger account for him, though the younger boy claimed that he would never use it.

He had decided to message ThisIsMe123 first.

_ElRockstar15- Hello there!_

Only a few minutes and a reply was sent.

_ThisIsMe123-Hey! I was wandering when I would get to talk to you again :P_

_ThisIsMe123- Are you busy? I can wait (:_

_ElRockstar15- No you can :P You know you want to tell me about your day lol_

_ElRockstar15- And no, I'm just doing some easy homework. I'm smart like that :D_

_ThisIsMe123- Whatever. So today at school, the jerk was staring at me all shocked and whatnot. _

_ElRockstar15- He was probably mentally kicking himself lol :D_

_ThisIsMe123- Most likely! LOL. Even some of the jocks, who I add never notice me, were watching me! I felt like a celebrity or something._

_ThisIsMe123- I still don't think he likes me though :O I'm pretty sure that he likes my best friend..._

_ElRockstar15- You still want to date him? o.o_

_ThisIsMe123- No! :o I was just saying._

_ElRockstar15- Liar! He's not worth it though xDD You could do better._

_ElRockstar15- I wouldn't advise dating him though :O You'll just go back to square one._

_ThisIsMe123- I know that __**Mom**__, so I'm guess I'll just have to hang around and see if anyone asks me out xD_

_ElRockstar15- Well, good for you I guess xD_

_ThisIsMe123- I'm sorry for loading all this stuff on you ^-^' Just needed to let it out!_

_ElRockstar15- What about your best friend? Not that any of this is bothering me_

_ThisIsMe123- I think she's mad at me or something :O I don't know what's wrong with her._

_ThisIsMe123- She was fine all day, until after lunch._

_ElRockstar15- Maybe it's her time of month?_

_ThisIsMe123- Okay new conversation please! I don't want to talk about her...personal life like that lol_

_ElRockstar15- Okay then. What would you like to talk about?_

_ThisIsMe123- I dunno :O Anything special in your life?_

Before Shane could even begin to type his response, a pop up appeared on his screen. It was another window for messaging, this time it was from Nate. Shane cocked his eyebrow. _'Why would he be messaging me?' _He wondered. _'Doesn't he have homework or something?'_ The raven haired boy shrugged off the thought and read the message.

_TheFro- What's up dude?_

_ElRockstar15- Nothing. I'm doing homework :O What about you?_

_TheFro- I'm done._

_ElRockstar15- Figures :O_

_ElRockstar15- Can I have the answers?_

_TheFro- No xP_

_ElRockstar15- I'll get them from you tomorrow then. Thanks for the offer._

_TheFro- ..._

_TheFro has signed off_

Shane chuckled. _'Silly Nate. He probably thinks I'm just joking.'_ Nonetheless, Shane would surely get the answers from his friend the next day, without any resistance. He clicked back his and ThisIsMe123's chat pop up window, which had been flashing during his conversation with Nate.

_ThisIsMe123- Am I bothering you?_

_ThisIsMe123- You didn't die did you? o.o_

_ElRockstar15- Lol no :D A friend from school wanted to chat with me. I'm awesome like that (:_

_ThisIsMe123- I'm sure you are :D_

_ElRockstar15- You know it! No need to be jealous! Plenty of me to go around lol xD_

_ThisIsMe123- You're so conceited xD_

_ElRockstar15- :O I'm hurt!_

_ThisIsMe123- That's why I said that xD_

_ElRockstar15- Haha. What are you doing?_

_ThisIsMe123- The terrible thing in the world that we knows as homework :O One of my friend's is coming in a bit to do homework together :D She's smart too lol!_

_ElRockstar15- The friend who's mad at you?_

_ThisIsMe123- Hey you actually paid attention! But no, a different one._

_ElRockstar15- Oh :O Makes sense then xDD_

And the conversation went on for 10 minutes longer until ThisIsMe123's friend arrived, then the girl had to log off, leaving Shane bored in his room. From his room, he could hear that his parents were watching TV in the living room, only this time, they were watching football.

"Bored!" Shane complained as he began working on his Geometry homework. "I don't really care how to find 'the sum of the interior angles'!" He threw his hands up in annoyance before yanking his pencil to draw on the paper.

* * *

Shane groaned as he approached Nate and Jason in the front of the school. It was 8:00 A.M and he was exhausted, even though he did sleep as early as 9:00 P.M. Nonetheless, he was still not a morning person and his friends 'bickering' wasn't helping either.

"Tell me Nate!"

"No!"

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Shane asked, tossing his book bag on the ground, along with Nate and Jason's. The two quickly greeted him before Jason spoke up.

"He won't tell me what him and Mitchie did during the date!" Jason exclaimed.

"You don't need to know!" The curly haired boy countered.

The older boy over dramatically gasped. He frowned. "Nate's keeping a secret from us Shane!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at he younger boy.

"Are you guys like this every morning?" A voice said from behind. The three quickly silenced at the presence of Caitlyn Gellar, who held a bemused smirk. "This would make great stuff for little kids. I can see it now- Quick Steps to becoming an Idiot." She said, splitting her hands in the air in an arc shape.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Like society needs help on that subject." He muttered, slumping himself onto the the free seat of the ledge.

Caitlyn ignored Shane and turned her attention to Nate and Jason, both who had stopped arguing. "What's wrong with him?" Nate was the first to reply.

"He probably didn't add enough sugar in his coffee." He joked, laughing along with an amused Jason. "Where's Mitchie anyways? You guys are like best friends."

The curly brunette scoffed angrily. "She's the pig show by the steps." Her index finger was pointing at the bottom of the stone steps, where quite a few guys were standing there. From the top of the steps, you could see Mitchie's dark brown hair, which was across from Sierra's light brown hair, which stood out from the rest. "Do you like her or something?"

Nate didn't even bother giving the girl a response. Instead, the waved farewell to his friends and with his belongings in hand, he rushed down the steps to greet Mitchie. To Shane's surprise, the curly haired boy was given a overly friendly hug, earning a couple of glares from the other guys. Though he was sitting at the highest point, Mitchie's loud 'Hey!' was clearly audible.

Until the bell rung, both Shane and Caitlyn glared at Mitchie and Nate, who both sat having a conversation with each other, though they were still surrounded by people. Jason on the other hand had wandered off. He himself decided not to get involved in the silent drama; also known as relationships.

"What's so great about her." Caitlyn muttered.

Shane snorted at her comment. "Nate's as good looking as a rock with vomit on it."

And the same annoyed comments continued for less then a minute, and then the bell rung. Students filed one by one into the school building. Shane headed for his locker and exchanged his Geometry Book for his Biology II book. As he entered the class room, he nearly jumped back, seeing Caitlyn sitting beside his usual spot. She looked up at Shane as he slowly approached her.

"What?" She snapped.

Shane blankly stared at her. "Umm....wrong seat Caitlyn." He grew even more confused as Caitlyn laughed sarcastically. "I paid Sander to switch spots with me." She answered, pointing over to where Sander now sat, with Mitchie happily chatting with him. They sat only a few inches apart, unlike Shane and Caitlyn, who had at least 1 foot between them.

The rest of a day seemed to be a drag. English, Geometry, and Art went by like nothing, more nothing then usual. By the time lunch had come, Shane began clearing his mind of Mitchie and Nate thoughts. Instead, he rather focused on his conversation with ThisIsMe123. _'Were we actually flirting online last night?' _He wandered. _'We were just joking...yeah joking."_

When he finally reached the lunch table, Shane was a bit surprised to see Jason sitting alone. As he approached his friend, he looked at Mitchie's normal table. She wasn't there, as was Caitlyn. Along with that, Nate was no where to be seen. After Shane had gotten his food- a chicken sandwich with a spring colored garden salad and water- the only person that had joined them was Caitlyn, who was seemingly laughing at one of Jason's jokes.

"Hey Caitlyn." He said, unsure of why she was there. He took a seat on the opposite side of Jason, who frowned at his lunch. "Chicken." was all the older boy said.

Caitlyn cocked her eyebrow. "I didn't know you're a vegan." She stated. Jason simply shrugged, taking a bite of his cheese filled tator tots.

"I just don't like eating birds."

"Even Turkey on Thanksgiving?"

"I still have Ham don't I?"

Caitlyn smirked. "Touche"

Lunch went better then the morning had gone. They went through the whole 40 minutes without even thinking about Nate or Mitchie. The three stayed entertained with Jason's jokes and perkiness, Shane's cheesy lines and excessive talk about bands, and listening to Caitlyn's beats off her laptop, though she was upset at the fact that she had to lower the volume. Even Tess hadn't stopped by the bug Shane, which please all three of them.

They were stuck in their web of happiness until to figures, who were holding hands, sat in the seats across from the three. Jason , surprisingly, was the first to notice them.

"Where have you two been?"

Both Nate and Mitchie glanced at each other in sync before smiling at the trio. Nate was the one to speak up. "Is it so wrong for me to take my girlfriend out for lunch?"

* * *

**A/N: **Eep I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update ^^ I hope I didn't lose any reviewers. I've been busy :O I had typed up some of this chap on one comp, but then it got a really bad virus so it's dead lol XDD And then my doggy got sick, but he's been feeling so much better now :D And stupid school is bugging me xDD I think that's it :O Oh and zomg I can't believe Circuit City got bankrupt :O So sad. I don't shop there, but it's still sad. By the way, sorry if there are a bunches of typos :O I only have a crappy spell checker xD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :D


	10. So Called Confessions

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**hapter 10- So Called Confessions_

* * *

"Aww congrats you guys" Jason beamed at the new couple. Mitchie and Nate happily thanked him before they were pulled into a tight hug.

Both Shane and Caitlyn's eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets. _'Is it so wrong for me to take my girlfriend out for lunch?' _Nate's words repeated in Shane's mind. Even as he tried to push away the thought, all he could think of was their 'togetherness'. _'He said he wasn't interested in her...and now he's dating her...'_

"Shane. Shane!" Nate's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Everyone at the table was staring at them, except Caitlyn, who continued to glare at Mitchie. "Aren't you happy for us?"

Shane cringed. There was such a strong urge to just shout 'No!', as well as simply leaving the cafeteria without a word. "Um...congratulations. Good luck keeping her for at least an hour Nate." He blurted out.

Nate and Mitchie's smile both faded away. "Thanks Shane, thanks." Nate muttered turning his attention to his newly gained girlfriend. "Did you tell Sierra yet?"

Mitchie shook her head. "She wasn't at school today. So I wanted to tell her after school in person."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Once again, Mitchie shook her head. "It's okay." She smiled. "You'll probably want to have some time with the guys." Everyone, except Shane, missed the wink, which was aimed at him. Nonetheless, he kept his mouth shut, trying to think of anything else but Nate and Mitchie.

Nate smiled. "Alright. Just call or text if you need me."

"Okay let's talk about something else besides your love life." Caitlyn said with an annoyed tone. Mitchie glanced at the curly haired brunette.

"Woah slow down there!" Mitchie exclaimed. "No need to be angry because you don't have a relationship that's half as great as mine." She scoffed. The three boys stared at the girls, wide eyed due to the tension. Never had they seen Mitchie and Caitlyn so verbally brutal towards each other.

Caitlyn chuckled dryly. "Oh please Mitchie, just because you have a new look and so called 'personality' doesn't mean you're still not in love with Shane." She stood up from her seat, grabbing her tray and books, and began to walk off. She turned around once more, glaring darkly as Mitchie. "Face it, you're still in love with Shane and you know it. You have no interest in Nate whatsoever." And with that, she dumped her tray before leaving the cafeteria.

Mitchie held a hard stone expression. "Guys, just ignore Caitlyn. She's just jealous that I have Nate and she doesn't." The four sat in an awkward silence before Mitchie marched off, not even bothering to say good-bye to her boyfriend.

"I have nothing to say." Shane said, staring at the two empty seats.

Jason chuckled, trying to break the tension in the process. "You just said something." He pointed out. Shane glared at his friend. "Say nothing Jason."

"Nothing?"

Nate rolled his eyes at the two. Usually, he and Jason would be the ones arguing about nonsense. Now he knew how Shane felt every time he stumbled upon them. "I think we should just have that guys night out."

Both Shane and Jason laughed, though it was closer to a giggle, like elementary school girls. "He's afraid to confront his girlfriend." The elder boy stated, bursting into laughter.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys in Music." Nate waved good-bye to the two, leaving Jason and Shane to themselves. The older boy turned to his friend, his expression completely blank.

"Nate messed up. Big time."

* * *

After the short argument in the cafeteria, Shane and Jason had 10 minutes left to do nothing. Unfortunately, they didn't have Jason's guitar to keep them occupied, so instead, they walked all the way to a nearby gas station to buy some candy. On the way there, they bumped into a furious Caitlyn, who ended up following them back to school. In the end, Shane and Jason didn't even get halfway to the gas station.

"Who does she think she is? The Queen of England? Just because you rejected her, she thinks she can go off and drag me to take her shopping for a new look. And then this is how she repays me? She embarrasses me in front of Nate because she just loves to feeling of wrecking someone elses life for her own personal gains. Next, she'll probably ruin his life and then go after Jason since she can't have Shane."

Both Shane and Jason winced, trying to ignore the rants from Caitlyn. The whole trip back, she was venting on and on about Mitchie. How they were friend, she was a jerk, now they weren't friends. It was an endless story and every time it was retold, there was only more details added.

Suddenly, Shane stopped. "Wait, this makeover thing is your fault!?"

Caitlyn glared at him. "We're talking about my problems Shane."

"But still, why'd you turn her into...into some hooker!"

Caitlyn and Jason laughed, though they immediately stopped after seeing Shane's glare upon them. "Well, she asked me to make her into something different and attractive." She answered. "And I had just seen some punk girls hitting on some guys."

Shane frowned. "You didn't have to help her though."

"You were mean to her so as a friend, it was my duty to help her. So technically, it's **your** fault." Jason quickly nodded. "She's got you there man."

"Whatever."

Shane turned around to go into a different direction when he bumped into someone else, two someones to be exact. "Oh great, the witch has returned." Caitlyn muttered. "To what do we owe this not so pleasureful visit.

Mitchie attempted to hide her glare, though she did quiet a bad job at it. "Now Caitlyn, don't make me regret my decision of coming to find here to apologize."

The curly haired brunette scoffed. "Like I even want an apology from the likes of you." She grabbed a confused Jason by the arm and dragged him away from the group.

"Nate. Can I talk to Shane alone?"

Nate stared at the two, bewildered. "Uhh alright. I guess I'll just see you guys in class?" Mitchie grinned. "Most definitely! See you later!" She exclaimed, giving Nate a tight hug. The curly haired boy awkwardly returned the favor before running off to catch up to Caitlyn and Jason.

"Not to be rude, but why do you want to talk to me?" Shane asked bemused.

Mitchie shrugged. "I wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch...and just now." She said as the two walked off into the school building. The bell had rung a minute prior to the Mitchie-Caitlyn argument, though Brown would most likely let it slip.

"No offense Mitchie, but I'm the not one you should apologize to." The girl opened her mouth to reply, but Shane cut her off. "Neither is Nate or Jason."

Mitchie frowned. "I refuse to apologize to her." She said, crossing her arms of her chest. The raven haired boy snorted. _'Stubborn girl.'_ he thought. "Why not? You made her mad at lunch."

"She called me a witch."

Shane shrugged. "You called her jealous."

"So? She is being jealous! She likes Nate, but she's jealous that he's my boyfriend!"

"She's probably upset that you're dating him even though you knew she liked him."

Mitchie pouted. "I'm still not a witch." the girl insisted.

"Maybe not, but you might want to evaluate how you treat your so called friends." He replied. "See ya later." That was all Shane said before waving to Mitchie and walking away, following the same direction as Nate, Jason, and Caitllyn.

* * *

When Shane entered the Music classroom without Mitchie in tow, that was when Nate began to worry. He repeatedly asked his friend about Mitchie's whereabouts, but even as the rest of the group assured Nate that she'd be okay, he still insisted to go and search for her. And that he did.

"If we're late, cover for us!" That was all Nate said before he dashed out of the classroom. Jason stared at the door, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"He's such a bossy little bugger." The other two quickly nodded in agreement.

Luckily, before Brown (and the majority of the students) arrived to class, Nate and Mitchie had miraculously made it back in super speed. The bell hadn't rung as well! Caitlyn continued to glare at the couple as the two made their way to the back of the room.

"You didn't have to worry Nate. I was fine."

"I had no choice. I didn't know what happened between you and Shane."

Mitchie smiled. "Well, I guess I must be pretty special huh?"

As Mitchie attempted to sit down in the seat on the other side of Shane, Caitlyn spoke up. "Sorry Mitchie, these seats are saved." She said, her lips curving in a smirk.

The girl glared. "For who exactly?"

Caitlyn pursed her lips together, thinking of a plan. Right at the moment, Tess, along with Ella and Peggy, entered into the classroom. "Tess." She smiled. Upon hearing her name, the blonde pranced up to the group. "What about Tess?" She asked, nicer then usual.

"The seat next to Shane is saved just for you."

Tess let out an ear pitching squeal, nearly deafening the rest of the group. She sat herself beside Shane, who glared at the smirking Caitlyn. _"You owe me. Big time." _He mouthed to her.

Mitchie scowled. "And where do you expect us to sit?" She asked, motioning to herself and Nate. Caitlyn smiled. "I don't know, maybe you two should work that out amongst yourself." She turned to a confused Ella and Peggy. "You guys are welcome to pull up a chair if you want."

Jason stared at Caitlyn blankly. "So Nate and Mitchie can pull up a seat too?"

Before Caitlyn could even open her both to reply, Mitchie cut her off by clapping her hands together. "What a wonderful idea Jason!" So she ran off to fetch two chairs, leaving Nate as confused as many of the others. He turned to Caitlyn. "Can't you guys be civil to each other?" He hissed.

Caitlyn smirked. "That would require patience and some respect, none which I have for her." She answered with an equally bored tone and expression.

Shane rolled his eyes at the two. "Could you please just cut the drama and become friends again?" He asked annoyed, trying to focus on Caitlyn and Nate. From his other side, Tess gazed lovingly at him. "You didn't come over yesterday Shane."

"Jason and I went to Caitlyn's to bake a cake." He lied. Jason cocked his eyebrow. "Dude, we got some Frapps remember?"

Caitlyn kicked his shin. She leaned more outward to hide Jason's pained expression. "Yup. We got Frapps and then decided to bake a cake."

Tess snorted. "Gross calories." She muttered.

Before anymore could be said, Mitchie returned, dragging two chairs behind her. She placed them in front of Caitlyn and Shane before taking a seat. Nate hesitated to sit down, but soon had no choice once Mitchie yanked him down beside her. "Thanks." He muttered.

Even as Brown came in, Mitchie and Caitlyn just glared at each other, both saying absolutely nothing. The rest of the group, consisting of Jason, Shane, Nate, Tess, Ella, and Peggy, just tried to ignore it. Even Brown chose not to ask, he just simply went on as usual. Crack a joke. Make the class laugh. Have someone perform for the class. Teach the class something wonderful about music.

"Okay so today, the superintendent came up to me and decide to have a discussion about my teaching method." Nearly the whole class booed, making Brown laugh. His class was fun, as well as easy. So many of the students had improved their vocal cords thanks to Brown. "Woah there rockers." He held up his hands in defence. "Let me finish. Superintendent Baxter just wanted proof that you guys can actually sing."

He paused, letting the suspense fill in. Brown finally continued when he noticed that the whole room was practically still. "So we are now unfortunately forced to sing the Star Spangled Banner at the next school pep rally." He held up his hands to the side, wiggling his fingers in the process.

The class laughed at his position. Brown let them calm down a bit before continuing on. "So how many of you aren't very comfortable singing in front of a crowd?" Only one went up, which happened to be Caitlyn's

Brown chuckled. "Very well then." He turned to Nate. "Ahh Nate, the vocal extraordinaire." He stated, ignoring Shane's frown. "I do believe that you'll be an excellent coach. I want Ms. Gellar and yourself to meet up sometime after school to work with her. Anyway you can. Understand?" Both nodded reluctantly.

"B-but he can't!" Mitchie exclaimed. All eyes turned to her.

"And why not Ms. Torres?"

Mitchie kept her mouth shut, saying absolutely nothing, leaving Brown bewildered. "So...be prepared by the next rally okay?" Everyone nodded, even the flushed Mitchie.

Right on the dot, the bell rung and the students slowly gathered their supplies before exiting the room. As they left, Mitchie couldn't help but frown as Nate continued talking to Caitlyn. "So Cait, want to meet up after school and walk to my house?" The curly haired girl blushed.

"Okay."

Nate waved farewell to the group before walking off with Caitlyn. Shane, Mitchie, and Jason stood confused. It wasn't very long before Mitchie huffed angrily and stomped away.

"Yeah I'm confused." Jason said aloud.

"Me too Jason, me too."

* * *

After school, Nate and Caitlyn had quickly met up and left. As Shane headed off to the bus stop, he was quickly cut off when Mitchie decided to step in front of him. She had her arms crossed again, but this time, she held a smile. "Hey Shane." She greeted.

Shane cocked his eyebrow. "Hi..." He said awkwardly.

"So whatcha doing?" She asked in a sing-song tone. The raven haired boy laughed. "Going to catch the bus." He answered in the same tone.

Mitchie smiled. "Since Nate's with Caitlyn and Jason's not here, you want to hang out?" She noticed Shane's expression, one that gave her a 'haven't we've already tried this before' look. "As friends of course." She quickly added.

The boy smiled sincerely. "I guess. There's really nothing else I have planned."

"Good!" Before Shane could say anything, Mitchie grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him towards the bus stop. Shane stumbled with every step, even as they entered the newly arrived bus. "Where are we going exactly?" He asked as he took a seat next to Mitchie.

She smiled. "To my house. So we can leave our stuff there. Then we're gonna go to the mall and have some fun."

A little girl sitting in front of the two turned around, eyeing the two curiously. "Is this your girlfriend mister?" She asked.

Shane smiled weakly. As he opened his mouth to reply, Mitchie quickly cut him off. "Of course!" She answered. "Do you want to be his girlfriend sweetie."

The little girl shook her head. "No! Boys have cooties." She said with a toothy grin. The girl stuck her tongue at the the two before turning back around, poking at the sleeping elderly woman beside her.

Shane wrinkled his nose. _'This is not going to go well...'

* * *

_Half an hour later, the two finally arrived to the mall. They had gone past several malls, but Mitchie was determined to get to that certain one. Just like before, she was practically dragging Shane behind her as he tripped over his own feet.

"Please tell me that we're not here to help you shop."

"We're not here to help me shop?"

"Are you lying?"

"Not this time."

Shane smiled happily as the two walked through and through the shoppers. "So where _are_ we going then?" Mitchie grinned, still walking forward.

"You'll see."

Not seconds later, Shane finally caught sight of where they were going. Coming into view, there hung a huge light blue banner. In big bold white letters, the banner read '**Arctic Ice Rink**'. Shane's eyes widened as the grew closer to the building. All around, there were kids racing on the ice, couples holding hands, and people fall. The rink sat in the middle of the mall and shoppers walking past could simply stop, watch, and even laugh at the people at their failed attempt to skate.

"There is no way that I'm doing this."

* * *

**A/N: **And there is the end of Chapter 10 :D Yay 10 lol xDD I decided to make them go ice skating because whenever I go visit my family, they take me ice skating (Only twice so far xD) and I just love it, so I just had to write about it 8D I hope you guys liked the chapter. I felt bad for making you guys wait nearly a whole month for an update, so here's a special treat :D Well, that's all I've got to say, so now I'm off to bed :D Reviews welcomed :D

**P.S: **ZOMG guess what I _think_ I'm making in art? A clay birdhouse! How awesome is that? :D My teacher was all 'what do you want to make' and I was like 'I WANNA MAKE A BIRDHOUSE!'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :D


	11. Girl Best Friend

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 11- Girl Best Friend  


* * *

_

Mitchie quickly stopped, putting on her biggest pouty face. "Aww come on Shane!" She begged as she lightly yanked his arm. "It'll be so so much fun! "

"What if I fall?" Shane countered firmly.

"We'll fall together then! Look, I've never gone ice skating, I've never been able to so I want to go now with a really great friend!"

Shane frowned. "Fine." He gave in. "But if lose even a little bit of blood, then I'm leaving."

Mitchie smiled, happily nodding at his agreement. "Deal!" And with that, she began dragging him once more to the front desk. The girl standing behind the counter was visibly chewing gum, her expression being as bored as possible. When the two came into sight, her expression faintly brightened.

"Welcome to Arctic Ice Rink. How may I help you?"

"Two adult passes please."

The girl pulled out two passes, which were simply stickers that identified their age group. "The pass will last you until closing time." She glanced at her watch. It read 3:50. "Which is in three hours."

Shane gladly grabbed the tickets. "I think we'll be gone by then, don't you Mitch?" He looked at the girl, who was happily nodding. The girl at the counter rolled her eyes. "Just don't ruin the rink." She muttered before turning towards another customer.

Together, the two entered the seating area and headed down stairs, where the rental skates would be rented. Unfortunately, the downstairs room was horribly filled with both people and a terribly stench. Shane pinched his noise. "Are you sure you still want to skate?" He asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, walking off to go pick out a pair of skates. Shane reluctantly followed her, dodging all of the clumsy children pushing each other to reach the top of the stairs first. _'This is going to be horrible.' _Shane thought as he stood in line with Mitchie.

* * *

By the time it was 4 o'clock, the two were finally ready to skate. It took them several minutes to learn how to put on their skates and then adjust them to fit their feet. After that, they took quite a while to find a locker to stick their personal belongings in. Regardless, the two were ready to follow the angry raid of children.

The zamboni had just finished glossing and smoothing the surface of the ice when the two finally reached the top of the stair case, after they were scolded by little children for being 'slowpokes.' As Mitchie slowly attempted to step onto the ice, Shane pulled back her arm. "You're forgetting something Mitch."

She cocked her eyebrow. "What?" She asked impatiently. Mitchie herself was ready to go out on the ice and start to attempt skating.

"This." And with that, Shane pulled off the other entry sticker and slapped it onto the top of her shirt. Mitchie let out a surprised squeal, nearly falling onto the ice in the process. Luckily, Shane held a strong grip on her arm.

"Whoa chill out there!" He exclaimed.

Mitchie frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "What was that for!?" She asked angrily.

"It was just a friendly gesture!"

Her expression softened as she muttered inaudibly. Shane cocked his eyebrow. "What was that?" Mitchie pouted. "You boobed me." She whispered.

The boy's cheeks slowly grew a red shade. "I-I didn't mean it." He stuttered, focusing his attention on his ice skates. "Let's…let's just go skating and forget about this okay?"

Without a word, Mitchie nodded and pushed herself towards the middle of the rink. She stayed on a decent balance…until she fell that is. "Help me!" She waved to Shane.

Shane stood by the entrance, silently laughing to himself. "This isn't funny!" Mitchie shouted as one of the workers helped her back to her feet. "You try it Mr. Conceited Jerkpants!"

"Gladly!" He exclaimed. Shane placed on foot onto the ice, his hand gripping onto the railings. He took another step and slowly skated towards Mitchie. After finally getting too far, he let go of the railings and as soon as he did, down to the ground to went.

A few feet away, Mitchie was laughing aloud. "Haha you suck too!" She exclaimed, one hand wrapping her stomach to try to attain the laughter. Her other hand was pointing to him as she continued laughing.

"Shut up!" Shane exclaimed. A little girl with a bemused expression skated up to the teenager. "Do you need help Mister?" She asked, holding out her tiny gloved hand. Shane shook her head no and the little girl shrugged, skating away from him.

Mitchie smiled from her standpoint. "And how are you going to get up genius?"

Shane tried pushing himself up, only to slip and fall back down again. "At least you got further." Mitchie taunted.

"Dude. You really do suck." A male worker said, pulling Shane up by the arm. "You might want to consider some lessons." He said as he skated off to help the other fallen skaters.

Shane brushed off some of the ice shavings from his butt before slowly skating towards Mitchie, who held a triumphant smirk. This time however, he didn't fall. "Oh yeah, I made it." He said, doing a short and practically immobile victory dance.

"After falling twice." She added.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Let's just skate." He said as he pushed himself further. Shane slowly progressed and started wobbling back to the rails. He was almost a foot away when a group of racing children zoomed past him, leaving a dazed Shane to slowly spin around and fall.

From a distance, Mitchie's laughter was audible again. "I don't see you trying!" Shane exclaimed, pulling himself up with the help of the railings. He started skating much better, thanks to his strong grip on the barrier. Along with other children, teenagers, and even adults, Shane slowly made his way further into the rink.

"W-wait for me!" Mitchie shouted as she tried to catch up to him. Unfortunately, her want to speed and show off ended up leaving the brunette girl back on the ice. She frowned as a couple of other workers came to her aid. "Thanks." She muttered.

Before she knew it, Shane was slowly skating/wobbling back to her side. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on Mitch." He said, holding out one of his hands. Mitchie smiled back, slapping her own hand to his and the two started wobbling back to the rails.

"Hey! I'm doing it!" Mitchie exclaimed in a tone just as excited as a kid who learned to ride his bike.

Shane chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

The two got a good ten feet across the rink, without the railings help. They went at a slow and simple rate. The racing kids didn't even bother hitting them this time, which pleased both of them. Unfortunately, the calm didn't last long. "Let's go super fast!" Shane exclaimed as he pushed himself, as well as Mitchie, with a stronger stroke.

"Shane!" Mitchie scolded as she tightened her hold on his hand. The boy laughed. "Calm down! We're not gonna fall!" He reassured her as he continued to go faster.

Mitchie, who was being dragged by Shane, eventually lost her footing and hit the ground again. The boy was laughing as she struggled to get back up. She nearly fell a second time, but Mitchie grabbed the closest thing possible, which happened to be Shane's leg. She barely stood on her two feet, with her arms wrapped around one of Shane's legs. "Help me!" She yelped.

Shane stared awkwardly at her. "Umm Mitchie, you're making a scene." He whispered to her. Ignoring him, Mitchie attempted to pull herself up by tugging on Shane's clothing. That, however, resulted to both of them fall back on the ice. The brunette girl fell back on her butt, letting out a loud _'oomph' _as she hit the ground. The raven haired boy, on the other hand, fell face first onto the chilly ice.

"Sorry!" Mitchie exclaimed in an apologetic tone. She crawled over to Shane, who pulled himself up and was currently sitting cross legged. He looked up at her with a bemused expression. "I think I'll buy you a helmet and some pads for your birthday."

"Shut up!" Mitchie playfully pushed his shoulder. The two were simply sitting down, enjoying each other's company when a female worker skated by. "Get up and stop acting immaturely." She scolded strictly before skating away. Immediately, Shane and Mitchie both stopped laughing, glancing at each other with amused expressions.

"Let's just skate until we break our legs." Mitchie suggested, with Shane nodding back.

* * *

When it was 6 o'clock, Shane and Mitchie stumbled out of the mall entrance. They skated for nearly two hours, and their legs were aching badly. They got a good two feet out of the mall before Shane's legs gave out. "W-wussy." Mitchie barely made out.

"If I weren't so exhausted, I'd be glaring at you."

Mitchie took a seat next to Shane on the bus stop bench. Though it was the evening, the sky was still its bright blue self, with a nice comfy breeze. The brunette girl smiled, closing her eyes. "I love the wind." She whispered.

Shane smiled at her calm form. _'Ever since her 'transformation', I thought she was just going to be a punk rock version of Tess, but she's not even close. If anyone had ever asked me who I'd see myself going out with, randomly sitting at a bus stop in the evening with, and having just plain fun with, the name Mitchie Torres would have never crossed my mind. Maybe her change isn't so bad…"_

Mitchie sat straight up and turned her head towards Shane. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked innocently.

The raven haired boy shook his head, still smiling. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

The brunette girl giggled. "You looked pretty concentrated there. For a second there, I thought you were thinking about me." She stated jokingly.

"I was." Shane said before pausing. Sudden realization hit him. "Wait what did I just say!?" He asked panicked. Mitchie shrugged. "I was focusing on the wind." The boy sighed with relief.

_'Chill out Shane, you're just imagining things. Control your hormones."_

At the same time, Mitchie couldn't help but smile. _'Thinking about me huh?' _"Let's go get some food." She finally spoke up.

Shane shook his head. "But I'm not hungry." Right after he said that, an audible growling could be heard from his stomach. Immediately, Shane wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking up to see Mitchie's bemused expression.

"Come on Tubby." She said, grabbing his arm.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane argued most of the way on their search for food. Mitchie wanted something different, something that was delicious, healthy, ethnical, and hearty. Shane on the other hand was being a stereotypical hungry boy. He craved for a fat and greasy cheese burger, with a basket of equally oily French fries on the side. Finally, they had settled to eat at Mitchie's desire, after Shane ranted and complained like a 5 year old.

"So tell me again, where are we going?" The boy asked as Mitchie dragged him off the bus and down the crowd filled sidewalk.

"We're going to a restaurant that my parents took me too." She answered. "It's Asian cuisine Shane."

As Shane opened his mouth to retort, Mitchie whipped around, covering his mouth with her hand. "It wouldn't be raw food with poison." She quickly stated before pulling him into a highly decorated restaurant. At the top of the restaurant, there was a huge illuminating sign that read 'Lee's Hot Pot.' Shane smiled weakly.

"That sounds _so_ inappropriate." He joked before chuckling to himself. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Behave!" She scolded.

"Yes Mommy."

Mitchie gave Shane a short glare before facing Asian woman behind at the counter. "Hello." She greeted. "May we have a table for two?"

The woman nodded happily. "Come this way." She said, leading the two to an empty booth table along the side of the restaurant. The restaurant was filled with huge families, which weren't all of the Asian culture. At every table, there was a huge boiling pot of flavored water sitting on a single stovetop. Around the pot, there were plates and plates of raw uncooked meats and vegetables. Shane grimaced. "I thought you said no raw food!" He whispered angrily into her ear.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You boil the foods in the water and eat it with sauce dip dot."

The waitress gave Mitchie a long red paper, one with both Chinese and English written on, and a black pen. "You check off what you want and I come back to get it." She kindly said before heading back to the counter.

As Mitchie scanned the paper, Shane attempted to read the back. "What the heck is a bok choy?" He asked.

"A vegetable." Mitchie replied, her eyes still focused on the paper.

"What's a Tar-o?"

Mitchie slammed the paper down, her expression filled with annoyance. "It's pronounced Tah-roe. The T-A-H part is pronounced like hah. And it's a extra mushy purple potato" Shane formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"Okay no more questions from Shane." He decided.

"Thank you." She said as she started checking off foods. After nearly a hundred checks (in Shane's mind) she finally looked up satisfied. "I think that'll be all." Mitchie told the woman as she took the paper.

"Food will come in 5 minutes."

Shane blankly stared at the middle of the table. "Why don't we get a stove?" He asked. Mitchie giggled at him. "You're really clueless about this aren't you?" The boy nodded.

"Okay, I'll explain as much as I can to you, but no interruptions until I finish alright?" Shane nodded. "Firstly, the stoves are portable so little kids won't be stupid and burn themselves. They'll bring ours along with the pot of water. We have to let the water boil itself, so you better be patient.

When the water, or water that has flavoring such as chicken or beef, is boiling, we throw in what we want and let the heat do the cooking. We'll know that most of the food is done when it's floating at the top. When the foods are fully cooked, we get these netted spoons to scrape what we want into our bowls, which should contain a little bit or the sauce that we want to dip the food in. That's pretty much all you'll need to know."

Shane jokingly applauded her. "Good job Mitch."

They continued on with small talk, even as they boiled the plain water. By the time their conversations ended, the uncooked food arrived. Shane wrinkled his nose. "What in the world is that giant square of white blubber?" He asked disgusted.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she gently tossed in a few pieces of the so called 'blubber' in the water, along with a few slices of raw beef and pork and beef balls. "It's called Tofu Shane."

Shane rolled his eyes as he threw in a few more slices of beef. "I'll be sure to avoid _that_." He said before glancing at the rest of the foods. "Plus that nasty looking white stuff in the tub."

"It is fish paste." Another waitress said as she walked by. "It tastes very good. You need to try some."

As the dinner went on, Shane and Mitchie talked about their favorite memories with their friends, thought Mitchie avoided speaking about any memories that Caitlyn was highly involved in. The two enjoyed their hot pot with the sweetened soy sauce as the dipping sauce.

"Eat it Shane."

"No"

"Eat it."

"No!"

Mitchie glared at Shane. "It's just a piece of Tofu." She muttered, chomping on a small ball of the fish paste.

The boy grimaced. "But it jiggles." He whined. "Food isn't supposed to move like that!"

Mitchie stood up and walked over to Shane's side. "Eat it." She practically begged.

"Noooo!" Shane retorted, overdramatisizing the word 'no.'

Annoyed, Mitchie jumped on Shane, attempting to force open his mouth. The boy fought back strongly to avoid the piece of tofu that was being shoved in his face. All he could see was the tofu and a blurred background of the restaurant ceiling. As well as that, Mitchie's voice repeating 'eat it' was audible.

Before either of them knew it, they both landed on the floor, rolling around. The tofu was lying on the booth seat, though neither of them knew that. An Asian waiter, who was carrying a pot of water, tried to avoid the two, but Shane and Mitchie ended up rolling over and tripping the man.

"You spilled the water!" Shane and Mitchie exclaimed in unison.

Upon being called the manager marched out from the back of the kitchen, furious expression on her face. "No rape in my restaurant!" She scolded angrily.

The two blushed furiously, sinking lower than they already were as the restaurant erupted n laughter. The annoyed manager held out her hands and pulled up both teenagers. "You are very lucky the floor is not carpet." She said before leaving.

Mitchie and Shane shared a quick glance, both embarrassed beyond any point. "Check please." The boy said in a meek voice.

* * *

After much more arguing, Shane finally shoved Mitchie aside and paid for the meal, as well as the extra cost for the slight damages they had caused. Overall, the whole cost was surprisingly less than $50. Now, the two were walking towards the bus stop, laughing about the whole ordeal at the restaurant.

"I can't believe she thought we were raping each other." Mitchie laughed, Shane soon joining in. Regardless, people walking along the sidewalks would pause to give the two bizarre looks before going off their own way.

"I wouldn't even think about touching you like that!" Shane laughed again, but this time, Mitchie halted. She looked at him with a partially hurt expression.

"How is it that however much I try, I never seem to be good enough for you."

Shane sighed. "Mitchie, we've already been here. I…" He paused. _'This is it Grey, do you like Mitchie or not? It's now or never…but there's other girls out there…like ThisIsMe123…' _"... just see you as my girl best friend." He finished, nervously biting on his bottom lip.

"Oh..." The brunette started walking again, trying to avoid Shane without seeming harsh. "I guess I can deal with that." She muttered. Shane rushed to catch up with Mitchie, only for her to walk faster then she already was.

"Mitchie!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm to stop her. The girl obeyed and stopped, staring blankly at the ground. Shane placed one hand on her shoulder, the other lifting her chin upward. "Look, I'm sorry for rejecting you and I'm sorry if I insulted you. But please Mitchie, can't we just start out as friends?"

No answer came from Mitchie. She only sniffled slightly, trying to break free from Shane's grip. After causing a slight scene in the middle of Los Angeles, she finally came to a decision. "I'll take whatever you give." Mitchie answered confidently.

Shane smiled. "Good. Plus, you have a boyfriend." He rolled his eyes at the mention of boyfriend, though that went unnoticed by Mitchie, who only laughed.

"I'm not really interested in Nate."

"Then why are you guys dating."

"…I don't know."

Shane frowned. "How can you _not_ know why you're dating?" Not only did he hate his friend's dating people he had a crush on, Shane didn't like his friends being used by others. "That's not right Mitch."

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know...maybe I'm just dating him for the joy of dating? Or maybe because I want to make someone else jealous? There are so many possibilities so why am I being interrogated?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "I don't like my friends being hurt." He muttered.

Mitchie smiled weakly. "I promise you Shane Grey, I am most definitely not using Nate."

* * *

It was nearly 7'o clock by the time the two reached Mitchie's home. Both were completely exhausted from their long day, mainly by the ice skating. Like a gentlemen, Shane walked Mitchie up to her porch.

"Maybe we should go ice skating again when it's not a school night." Shane joked.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Are you asking me out Shane?"

"Maybe I am." He retorted. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"Then do you have a problem with this?"

Mitchie flung her arms around Shane's neck, standing on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips fully against his own. It was an impulse as Shane couldn't help but kiss back, as well as wrapping his arms around her waist. _'The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest…I just quoted Twilight. Great, I'm a romantic now.'_

Both of them, unknowingly to each other, could feel that special spark that everyone claimed to have when they finally found _the one. _The kiss would have lasted longer if Shane wasn't the first to pull away. "Did…did we just kiss?" He asked confused.

Mitchie nodded, trying to keep the excitement within. "We did." She managed to say. Sudden realization hit her mind. "I thought you said you only saw me as a 'girl best friend?' That us being together isn't right?"

Shane shrugged and began to walk away. He turned around once more, a smirk plastered on his face. "Things don't always have to be 'right'" he answered. "I must say though, I really did enjoy that kiss." The raven haired boy waved good night to her and walked down the path to the front door, making his way to the bus stop down the street.

From the porch, Mitchie watched Shane's fading figure, her face still in a smile. "You're not the only one." She whispered happily.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay they kissed :D I'm excited since I thought of more to add to the fic, but I'm unsure whether to add it or not :D Now I'm sad because a few days ago, my throat swelled up and then it went away :O Now it's swelling again Dx I blame all the Chex Mix and spicy foods I ate :O Should've waited until I was fully healed xD

So I finished this up during my 3 snowdays instead of finish my homework, which I've had for a week xDD I have issues. Okay so this is all I'm gonna say, but I have the need to rant to you readers! :D Yay lol. So you know how I was all excited to make a birdhouse of of clay? Well, the next day, I asked my techer where my parts were (I had already cut out 2 squares) but he didn't answer me. So at the end of the hour, I went to wash my hands, and guess what? My birdhouse clay was melted and in the sink Dx Bummer. Okay now I'm done :D I hope you liked the chapter ^^


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear readers,

I'm so so so sorry for the lack of update. My computer, which has all of my pictures, videos, and fanfiction, is infected with either Malware or a Virus (It's called Smitfraud and Virtumonde. If any of you have any clue on how to fix it, please PM me or leave something in your review!). I dunno how to fix it, not that I can since the computer doesn't even get to the load screen. So until then, I don't really know when's the next time I can update. I'm very sorry and hope you all can forgive me. After all this, if I can recover my stuff on there, I will never go to any other sites I don't know unless needed. Plus, I still have so much homework in need to do :D

Sorry again,  
Onigiiri  
**  
P.S- **to pass time, you all should read some of the stories on my favorite. Most of them are very awesome, so I bet you'd all like them :D Thanks for understanding!


	13. It's a Crazy Life

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**hapter 12- It's a Crazy Life

* * *

_

A smiling Shane gently slammed shut his bedroom door. Kissing Mitchie was _definitely_ not as he had expected. When she was still the shy and quiet version of herself, he expected that if he were to ever kiss her, she'd be too busy shaking due to shyness to enjoy the kiss. After her 'transformation', Shane thought that her kisses would become...tough. Tough meaning so rough that he'd need an ice pack every time he kissed her. Nonetheless, he thought that kissing Mitchie would just stay meaningless. If anyone were to ever ask him about dating Mitchie about a week ago, Shane would be the one to laugh it off, claiming such things would never happen.

Shane was absolutely wrong.

"Wow." He sighed, sitting himself on his bed. As the raven haired boy settled himself into a comfy position on the bed, his eyes slowly widened before exclaiming, "I need to tell her about it!"

Shane pulled the laptop onto his lap, pushing the cover upward. "She'll be so happy for me!" It took Shane several tries until he finally got his log in passwords right. His E-mail was free of any new messages, but the boy was still happy, so he began to type his own.

I need to talk to you! Get on messenger as soon as you read this!

That's all Shane could type without giving out the rest of the story. He smiled at his message before clicking the send button. For nearly 5 minutes straight, the raven haired boy simply sat in the same position, his wide eyes staring at the screen as he waited for a reply message of any type. In between each take, Shane logged into messenger, which was clear of any friends.

Just as the boy's cheeriness began to fade away, a message popped up on his screen.

_ThisIsMe123- Wow what was so urgent lol? No smilies?_

_ElRockstar15- No time for such! I need to tell you about my day!_

_ThisIsMe123- Did it suck? ):_

_ElRockstar15- Not a bit! Well, maybe a little, but not anymore! _

_ThisIsMe123- Looks like you've exceeded Cloud Nine!! :O_

_ElRockstar15- No more talking Internet Girl! Story time, comprendes?_

_ThisIsMe123- Lol si!_

_ElRockstar15- Okay so today, I was about to go and hang out with all of my friends when this cute girl came up to me. She was really shy, but my awesomeness pretty much gave her this little thing I like to call courage! So though it's usually the man's job, but she decided to ask me out. Me, being my awesome self, agreed to go out with her so we went off together._

_ThisIsMe123- Lol awesome self and coolness? Oh no you don't sound arrogant at all! :P_

_ElRockstar15- Shut up I'm talking! XD __**Anyways**__, we decided to go all over town to do some fun stuff/some fun sports. I have these really cool connections so we got to go do everything easily. She was afraid to go at first, but after I persuaded her, she finally agreed to go and try it out. At first, she completely kept hurting herself, so I decided to do the nicest thing ever and held onto her the whole time. She probably died at one point due to shock._

Shane smiled sheepishly as he hit the enter button. _'I may have exaggerated a little. We still went out and did some sports...and she did fall.' _The boy silently laughed out loud. Even though he didn't tell it, the 15 year old was feel some guilt about lying to ThisIsMe123.

_ThisIsMe123- Haha I feel bad for her. Maybe you should try something easier next time! And she probably died thanks to your sweat! XD_

_ElRockstar15- After all of the tiring sports, she was pretty much ready to pass out. We decided to go and re-fuel our energy by eating out. I let her choose since that's what we're suppose to do. The dinner went by smoothly. I walked her home, and she was still shaking by the end of the date. She was a little afraid at first, but after being around my confident self for a while, she actually kissed me! I know that the guy is suppose to kiss the girl, but we'll keep this hush hush right?_

_ElRockstar15- I gotta say though, the kiss was pretty amazing._

_ThisIsMe123- Wow. She's probably a lot tougher then you think. under that shy facade, she's probably just like you, except not as conceited xDD_

_ElRockstar15- Wow your comment made me fall out of Cloud Nine xD Thanks!!_

_ThisIsMe123- I'm only joking xDD Is she your girlfriend now?_

_ElRockstar15- Nope. I'm not a player you know xD I'm gonna take this nice and slow so she won't feel rushed :D_

_ThisIsMe123- Aww how sweet! I don't want to seem impatient, but now it's my turn so don't interrupt me okay?_

_ElRockstar15- Hey you interuppted me!_

_ThisIsMe123- Oh well. Now listen!_

_ThisIsMe123- So I was walking around today after school since I decided not to go off and hang out with my friends. I saw this really cute guy walking off by himself, so I went up to him and said hi before asking him to hang out. He was a little scared at first since a lot of guys notice me. Probably afraid he'd get beat up._

_ElRockstar15- It's not the jerkface idiot guy is it? ): He's trouble you know._

_ThisIsMe123- No changing the subject Dx __**Anyways**__, the guy eventually agreed. We walked around the mall, but the poor guy just has no balance at all. He kept tripping all over the place and even pulled me down with him a couple of times because he's stronger then I am. I didn't say anything about it though. I didn't want to be mean._

_ThisIsMe123- We went out to dinner, but he kept insisting to eat some so called 'food' from fast food restaurants. After much persuasion, I finally got him to go to this great place that I know and we happily ate our dinner in peace. He was so sweet that he even walked me home, since his is so far away._

_ElRockstar15- Only certain guys have that good quality :D We're like mailmen- through rain, snow, or any weather, we shall escort a young lady back to her humble home!_

_ThisIsMe123- I like those kinds of guys :P So as I was saying, he walked me home and up to my front porch. We did the whole cliche 'I had fun on the date' type of thing, but he started walking away! I couldn't let him get away, so I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Who knows how long it lasted, but I told him good night and went inside shortly after! He was so surprised, I bet that he's still outside xD_

_ElRockstar15- If he is, I'd call the cops. He might be planning to stalk or assault you :O_

_ThisIsMe123- No no! He's a sweetie (: Kinda like you, but not as arrogant lol xD_

_ElRockstar15- Gasp! I resent that! Dx I'm not arrogant, just very proud of my accomplishments in life!_

_ThisIsMe123- Yeah and I'm a guy xD_

_ElRockstar15- You're not!? :P Peace out!_

_ThisIsMe123- :O Are you upset that I'm not a guy? Oh I didn't know you went that way Popstar XD_

_ElRockstar15- I'm insulted! Lol bring it Internet __Girl__!_

_ThisIsMe123- Bring what? :D_

_ElRockstar15- __**It**__! XD Bring __**it**__!_

_ThisIsMe123- What is __**it**__?_

_ElRockstar15- What you should but aren't bringing! :P_

_ThisIsMe123- Ah you're confusing me now! Dx_

_ElRockstar15- Mission accomplished! :D_

_ThisIsMe123- You suck! XD Meanie._

_ElRockstar15- You started it! You dating the guy now?_

_ThisIsMe123- No. I'm waiting for him to ask me to be his girlfriend :D_

_ElRockstar15-You were the one who asked him out on a date, so why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend??_

_ElRockstar15- Actually, forget I said that. That just sounds plain weird. :P_

_ThisIsMe123- You think? XD Plus, it'll be a great story to tell!_

_ElRockstar15- Tell who?_

_ThisIsMe123- My best friend and some other friends :D_

_ElRockstar15- And you're not going to tell me? :O I'm insulted again!_

_ThisIsMe123- Shut up! You know you're like my best friend (:_

_ElRockstar15- Aww I'm honored! I must say, the feeling is mutual!_

_ThisIsMe123- Lol thanks xD I can just see it on a tree. ThisIsMe123 + ElRockstar15= BFF forever!_

_ElRockstar15- Best friends forever forever? :D_

_ThisIsMe123- Oh hush you xD_

_ElRockstar15- I'm zipping my mouth as we speak lol._

_ThisIsMe123- Good! XD_

_ThisIsMe123- Aww my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer Dx So mom-ish! See you later!_

_ElRockstar15- You too BFF forever!_

_ThisIsMe123- Shut up! XD Bye **Pop**star  
_

_ThisIsMe123 has logged off_

Shane scrolled back to the beginning of the conversation and started reading it, chuckling aloud when he got to his over exaggerated date story. "Haha awesomeness. I'm good."

* * *

The next morning, the raven haired boy got up earlier than usual. Currently, he was standing in front of his closet, trying to choose an outfit to where for the day. He had forgotten to take a shower the night before, so he had to take a shower that morning. Along with that, Shane left all of his typical school supplies at Mitchie's house, which meant Shane couldn't finish his English or Geometry homework.

(Ice Skating with Mitchie) + (Dinner with Mitchie) + (Kissing Mitchie at her house) = (Shane leaving quickly, but coolly)

(Shane leaving quickly, but coolly) + (Mitchie being dazed) = ( Leaving school stuff at Mitchie's)

(Leaving school stuff at Mitchie's) + (No time to do homework)= (Copy Nate or Mitchie's homework)

(Copy Nate or Mitchie's homework) - (Nate) = (Copy Mitchie's homework)

(Copy Mitchie's homework) + (Shane) = (More Shane and Mitchie time)

The plan was set and the raven haired boy couldn't help, but smiled brightly at the math he did in his head. _'I rock at Algebra.' _ He thought confidently as he pulled on his favorite V neck black T-shirt.

* * *

The bus ride to Mitchie's house was much calmer, as well as silent, then usual. There were few people riding the bus, mainly drunken teenagers that had fallen asleep, high college students that were being restrained but not-as-high friends, and random adults in a rush to get to their early morning job.

Shane sighed pleasantly, taking a sip from his coffee. He decided to take it to take it with him, just in case if Mitchie happened to be an early riser. By the time the bus stopped at the end of Mitchie's block, the bus began getting full, but not as much.

Just as Shane raised his fist to knock on the door, the door knob twisted and the door opened, revealing a sleepy very Mitchie. She yawned heavily before staring at the raven haired boy in shock.

"Shane?!" She exclaimed groggily.

The boy smiled lightly. "Morning Mitch."

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie turned around, glancing at the clock that hung beside the staircase. "At 7 A.M?"

Shane chuckled as he nervously ran his hand through his straightened and gelled hair. "I kinda left my stuff here." He finally took notice of the extra things Mitchie was carrying before laughing once again. "Which you happen to be holding in your hands."

The brunette looked down, smiling. "I was gonna bring this to you at school." She giggled. The raven haired boy simply shrugged, taking the book bag from her. "Less hardships for you. Thanks though."

Both teens awkwardly looked away from each other, nibbling at the bottom of their lip. The same thought was running through their minds- _'Now what?'_

"Soo..." The two trailed off at the same time before laughing out loud. Mitchie smiled brightly. "You first." She insisted.

Shane nervously drew an invisible circle on the cement porch. "You wanna...walk to school together or something?" He asked, not even looking up to meet Mitchie's eyes. The girl nodded eagerly, her hands clasped together to hold in the excitement. "Yes!" She exclaimed immediately, quickly feeling like a desperate person. "I mean, that's cool with me." She said suavely, still holding a hopeful expression.

"Let's go then." The raven haired boy nodded his head towards the pathway.

Together, Shane and Mitchie walked side by side down the street. The school was about 5 blocks from Mitchie's home, but since the day was nice, it was better to walk then ride the bus with the smelly children and elderly. The brunette looked around for any sights of human life before grabbing Shane's hand into her own. The boy couldn't help but smile cheerfully as they both laced their fingers together.

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Shane and Mitchie sat at Shane, Nate, and Jason's usual spot on the ledge. They had been there for only a few minutes and boredom had already overwhelmed them, that is until Mitchie came up with an idea to pass time. She pulled out her purse and dug through the nearly endless bag until she found what she had been looking for.

"Found it!" The brunette proclaimed loudly. Luckily for her, barely anyone was there, except for teachers, who were all inside getting ready for the day, the band students, and the over working athletic students. The two were the only ones currently at the front of the building.

Shane blankly stared at Mitchie. "Eyeliner." He stated with a bemused smile. "Are you going to re-do your makeup?"

The girl stuck her tongue at the raven haired boy. "No! We're be playing tic-tac-toe!" Mitchie pulled off the lid and twisted out the short piece of makeup. Shane tilted his head in confusion. "Why not use a pencil."

"Because this will be much more fun!"

Mitchie drew out the basic layout of the game with her medium shade of brown eyeliner. "It's a trashy color Caitlyn bought me. It doesn't look right on me" She explained as she drew out a big X in the top left corner. Shane nodded in understanding before accepting the eyeliner from Mitchie. As he reached out to draw a large O in the middle square.

"You're the one who asked me to buy the color." An amused voice said from the bottom of the steps. Both looked at the speaker and saw a grinning Caitlyn Gellar, who slowly and dramatically climbed up towards the two. "And if I remember correctly, you own two more of those"

Mitchie smirked. "Busted."

Caitlyn hopped up to the two. "Morning!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Before either of the two could respond, the curly haired brunette pulled Shane by the arm, resulting him almost falling on his face. "What the-"

"I need to talk to you! It's important!" She continued tugging on the boy's arm until he finally agreed to go talk in private. As Shane was dragged down the small steps, he gave Mitchie an apologetic smile. The brunette laughed, waving good-bye to him as his figure began to fade away.

Once Mitchie was out of site, Caitlyn finally released the older boy from her tight grasp. "Guess what, guess what!?" She bounced excitedly.

Shane rubbed the spot on his arm where she had held on to him. "I don't know. You went to a science lab and got the genes of the tiger?" He retorted sarcastically before cringing at Caitlyn's dark glare.

"No!" She barked at him. Once the boy agreed to listen to her story, she returned back to her kinder self. "So you know how me and Nate were suppose to work together to improve me right?" Shane slowly nodded in response. "Well, we decided to head over to my house since it was closer and Nate being Nate wanted to start A-S-A-P. We decided to start slow, so we pulled out all of my old plushies and had them be the audience. I sung the Star Spangled Banner and some others songs in front of them until we got bored, so I pulled out a High School Musical CD that I borrowed from Mitchie. We acted out the_ Start of Something New _scene and sung along. It was so much fun since I'd usually never do that. Guess what we did after that?"

The raven haired boy shrugged a second time. "You guys acted out _Getcha Head in the Game_?"

The glare returned for a brief moment, but Caitlyn quickly shrugged it off. "He kissed me!" She exclaimed. "Nate Parker kissed me!"

Shane gave the excited girl a blank look before laughing. "That was your big important news you wanted to talk to me about? So what that you kissed him? The guy's got a girlfriend remember?" He said, scoffing at the word _girlfriend_. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was being a bit hypocritical, a bit meaning a lot.

"One, he kissed me. And two, so what if he has a girlfriend? If Nate breaks up with Mitchie, then we could get together and you could go for Mitchie. All's well that ends well you know."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt Nate is just going to dump her. He's too nice and she's too sensitive."

The curly haired brunette crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at his pessimistic attitude. "A girl can dream you know. Plus, he even said that he liked me..." She trailed off. "Whatever, I'll just go share my _good_ news with Jason then. He'll be happy for _us._" Without another word, Caitlyn walked off towards the usual bus stop to find the older boy. Shane stared at her until her figure disappeared.

"I did nothing to insult her." He reassured himself as he walked back to where Mitchie was.

* * *

By the time lunchtime had arrived, Shane's day was still better than usual. As he approached the lunch table, he was surprised to see only Nate and Caitlyn sitting there together. "Hey guys." He greeted before taking a seat. "Where did the others go?"

"Sander, Barron, and Lola went to lunch together."

"Jason's taking his driver's test."

Shane stared blankly at the two. "And Mitchie?" He wondered impatiently. Nate's cheeks reddened slightly as he stood up from his seat. "Well look at the time. Gotta go! See ya Shane!" That's all that was said before the two curly haired students rushed out of the cafeteria together.

The raven haired boy stared at the two seats that both had occupied that second ago. "Am I missing something?" Shane hopped out of the cafeteria seat and went up to the lunch line. He didn't have much of an appetite that day, so he just grabbed a bottle of water, peanut butter crackers, and a juicy bright red apple. As he walked around the school, enjoying his snack, a small figure could be seen at a lengths way, as well as the fact that she was sitting alone. From where he was, Shane could see who the person was.

"Mitchie?" He whispered before darting to the figure's side.

Once he was at least a foot away from her, Shane could clearly see that she was upset. She was sitting on edge of the bottom steps, her head buried in her arms. "Mitch?" He questioned in a hushed tone. Slowly, the girl looked up at him, her eyes meeting his own. Her expression was sad, but no tears or tear lines were visible. Her dark makeup stayed in tact.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sound much more irritated by the minute.

Shane uncertainly bit his lip, shifting from one foot to another. "I was...uh worried to see you just sitting here by yourself." He answered, breaking their eye contact.

"Well, I'm fine!"

The boy was taken aback by her tone. The Mitchie he had been spending time with wasn't rude at all, except to Caitlyn. He could immediately tell that there was something wrong, not that it wasn't obvious.

"Can I sit down?" He quietly asked, slowly setting his gaze back on her figure. A small nod was his reply as he walked towards her, sitting down right by her side. Mitchie turned away from him, purposely trying not to make eye contact. Shane on the other hand stared up at the bright sky blue sky. "You know better then I do that you're not fine." He started softly. "I won't tell anyone."

"Nate...he broke up with me. After 24 wasted hours, the guy dumped me. And he then told me why."

Shane bit his lip. "Does it have do with a certain curly haired girl?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yup." She answered, still staring away from him. "They kissed at her place and told each other they liked each other. And then Nate told her...that he'd break up with me so he could go out with her." The brunette sighed deeply. "I can't believe he did that to me. I thought he was sweet, kind, and everything. And Caitlyn, I thought that she was my friend, even though we haven't been on the best terms lately."

"Nate is really great once you get to know him." Shane reassured her. "It's just, sometimes, when he really wants something, he'll take drastic measures to get it. I remember one time, me, Nate, and Jason were going to the amusement park. I had just turned ten years old that day, so my parents took us all there for the day after I kept begging them. You see, there was this ride that we all wanted to go on. It was called the Flashback, and it was a roller coaster that went forwards, and then backwards repeatedly. That was the first ride all three of us went for and we were excited.

Nate and I raced all the way there to try and be the first one on. Jason and my parents had to run after us to make sure we didn't hurt ourselves. The both of us were desperate to be the first, so we ended up fighting for it. Just as the ride came to view, he tackled me to the ground and started running as fast as he could. I got mad, so I chased after him and pulled him on the ground. We ended up getting in a slight fist fight, but it was still pretty serious to us. My parents had to separate us, but they got so mad that they didn't let us ride the Flashback at all. They kept walking us there just to taunt us, but we were still upset."

Mitchie laughed and turned to Shane. "How come you guys are still friends then?" She asked curiously. "If that were me, I would have been so mad that I wouldn''t wanted to be his friend ever again!"

Shane shrugged. "It's simple really. Our friendship was just worth more then a stupid roller coaster ride." Mitchie smiled at him as he continued.

"Who knew guys had such big hearts and brains?"

The raven haired boy chuckled, looking at the sky once more before turning his attention to Mitchie. "We ended up going to the amusement park the next day. Nate felt so bad that he begged his parents to take us there the next day so we could ride the Flashback. We made a compromise and had Jason get on first."

Mitchie laughed. "So are you saying that he'll probably beg for forgiveness?" She asked with a bemused expression.

"Yep."

"Then I'll just have to torture him then."

The two shared a laugh before Mitchie engulfed Shane with a tight hug. "Thank you. So much." She whispered into his ear. The raven haired boy returned the hug, his expression happy like the sun's bright rays.

"You're very welcome."

As Shane began to pull away from the hug, the brunette girl held him back. "A little bit longer please." She stated, still hugging him tightly. The raven haired boy chuckled, but obliged. "Do you want to hang out tonight? To get your mind off today I mean." Shane was smiling, but still glad that she was too into the hug to be looking at him. If she was, she would have seen the bright red tint on his cheeks.

"Of course! After school?"

"After school."

* * *

**A/N: **And here's Chapter 12 :D Sorry that it took so long. My computer is still broken, so I couldn't upload the bits I had already typed out, so I had to re-type the whole chapter, which turned out better then the original. Well, I think I should've stopped way earlier, but I'm just really in a rush to finish this story xDD It should be over by Chapter 20 or so :D I just haven't written anymore then the beginning of Chapter 13 ^^ In other words, enjoy the chapter! I probably won't be able to reply to any of your reviews, but thank you so much nonetheless :D Reviews are appreciated!

Erm I own nothing -**Disclaimer**

Oh now I remember what I was going to say! The whole 'Bring it on' thing I got from Not another Teen movie xD Or something like that. It made me crack up, so I decided to add it in lol. And the whole life equations, I got the idea from reading the High School Musical book :D

**P.S: **ZOMG is it true that Disney has officially dubbed Ella's last name as Pador? :O That's what I've heard, but I'm not sure. I think it might be in the Camp Rock books, but I dunno! Someone tell me if you know please :D


	14. Overloaded Day

Internet Girl

Summary-She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**hapter 13- Overloaded Day

* * *

_

The final bell of the day run throughout the school as students rushed out. Of course, everyone was excited for the end of the day; after all, it was Friday! The perfect opportunity for monster sized parties at night, hanging out with friends, watching movies, etc. In fact, the majority of the school had one thing to prepare for- the perfect Friday Night Date.

Amongst the rushing students, Shane and Mitchie walked side-by-side to the girl's locker, both wearing equally bright smiles on their faces. "So..." Shane trailed off as Mitchie opened her locker door. "Tonight at 6?" He asked eagerly. The two originally planned to host their 'get together' immediately after school, that is until Mitchie received a text from her mother, stating that she needed her daughters help for a wedding that she was catering for at the last minute. The girl reluctantly agreed, so the time was changed.

The brunette girl looked up at him, hers eyes connecting to his. "And what are we going to be doing exactly?" She questioned.

"Why we are going out for dinner of course! To a great and sophisticated place that I found."

Mitchie smirked at the boy. "McDonald's isn't what I'd call sophisticated Shane."

Shane pouted. "You're mean Mitch. Maybe I should take someone else out to dinner." He retorted in a playful voice. "And by the ways, McDonald's isn't all bad."

"Yeah, it is. Haven't you seen Super Size Me? Talk about death in a patty."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to have dinner with me?" Shane cocked his eyebrow. "It's fine, I'll just go find another girl, maybe Tess Tyler?" His lips curved into a victorious grin as Mitchie fake gagged.

"I'll come, just to save you from being desperate. So where are we going?"

Shane cleared his throat and stood up straight. "To a wonderful place I'd like to call The River Bistro." He answered in a cheesy French accent. "So dress nice mademoiselle."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at his accent. "So do I have to wear a dress?" She asked in between laughs.

"Either that, or we can dress as casually and get laughed at. I don't mind either way."

"Dress it is!" She exclaimed happily. "I'll have my mom drop me off since I have to help her move everything in the van. Do we need reservations?"

"No worries mademoiselle, it's all covered thanks to moi!" Shane grinned happily. "Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"Absitively posolutely! Just focus on a nice formal dress shirt or something okay?"

Shane nodded back. "Alright. See you at 7." The two exchanged farewells before heading off in separate directions. Just as the raven haired boy turned the corner to go to his locker, he was stopped by a much older boy.

"Hola Shane!" The boy, identified as Jason, exclaimed cheerily. Before Shane could even say anything, he continued on. "Guess what!?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "You kissed Nate too?" He answered, reminiscing back to the early morning's events. Jason wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Gross." He muttered, before his news came back to mind. "No! I got my license!" The older boy exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air. "I can legally drive now! And we won't be stuck with the smelly kids and the old people!"

Shane laughed at his friend's bluntness. "Congrats man."

"Thanks."

Just as Shane attempted to walk past him, Jason pulled the younger boy back by the arm. "Me, you, and Nate are gonna go celebrate tonight too!"

"Actually Jase-"

"Oooh Barron and Sander might come too!"

"Well I-"

"And we get to go to that gorgeous lake out in the valley."

"I'm going on a-"

"We can go camping and hunting and canoing-"

"But-"

"- and we can do story telling while making s'mores!"

"I promised-"

"We get to go to the part with the waterfall! Ooh and there's a tire swing and a rope so we can swing into the lake!"

Shane's eyes widened. "Dude! Count me in!" He exclaimed, his date with Mitchie now completely fading out of his mind by the second. "What time are we meeting up?"

"Right after school at my house! But don't forget to bring your swimming junk!"

The raven haired boy nodded quickly. "Don't leave without me okay? I just gotta go home and get changed first."

"You got it." The two waved good-bye to each other and rushed off in separate directions, leaving only the memory of the almost existing 'Smitche' date.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Shane was darting from the bus stop towards Jason's house. He just dropped all of his school books and supplies in his room, changed his clothes to something more swimming appropriate, and ran towards the bus stop, after grabbing a towel to dry off in, extra clothes, and sun screen. He left a note on the counter to explain to his mother about his whereabouts, knowing that she'd be fine as long as he was with Nate and Jason.

"Hey guys!" He shouted to the group of familiar boys as they came to view. "Don't leave me!" Shane whined just as Barron was finally closing the nearly full trunk of Jason's Lamborghini. Upon hearing the boy's voice, the rapper quickly released his hold on the handle of the trunk, which opened itself up. Shane thanked the boy and tossed in his belongings before firmly shutting the trunk. He hopped into the passenger seat of the car, greeting the rest of the group as well.

"We almost left you." Nate said in a annoyed tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

Before Shane could retort, Jason threw his arm over Shane's shoulder. "Ignore him Shane. He's just worried that someone might steal our spot."

The curly haired boy frowned. "People always fight for that spot." He answered defensively. "I just wanna get there before some annoying group of guys come to claim _our_ spot as theirs."

Everyone, except Nate, laughed. "Don't worry man." Barron started. "We can just beat those punks out anyways." Jason nodded happily, a smile plastered on his face. "Or we could get the cops to arrest them." Sander added.

"Well, let's just go." Nate mumbled, buckling on his seat belt.

Jason nodded once again, only this time, he held a firm expression. "Okay then. Everyone here with everything they need?"

The four other boys answered 'Yes' in return before Jason started up the engine. "And off we go!" He exclaimed as he started down the street, pumping one fist in the air.

* * *

The drive took quite a lengthy amount of time until they finally arrived to the desired location. There was a traffic jam on the interstate, as well as the fact they had to drive _out_ of the large city known as Los Angeles. Overall, the drive took a good full hour, without any speeding of any type of course.

"We're finally here!" Jason exclaimed as he parked the car. The group nearly jumped out of the car, excitement overwhelming them. There were a few people at the main parts of the lake and quite a number of people at the waterfall spot. Nonetheless, there was a decently sized space for the boys., as well as smaller spaces for other people. There would usually be more people, but since they did live in L.A, most people chose to go to the beach for a swim.

"Get it before someone else does!" Nate shouted in slight horror, watching a few more cars were entering the dirt filled parking lots. The alarmed group quickly grabbed their personal belongings, as well as many of the chairs, foods, and other things. After Jason quickly locked his Lamborghini, the five raced towards the single spot that was left. Luckily, the newly arrived groups of people focused on going to the spots that were now being unoccupied by people that had already taken a swim.

Shane smiled. "We totally got the best spot!" He exclaimed. Across the are of the lake they were at, there were only about 10 groups of people, mainly the elderly looking for a peaceful place to relax, leaving the boys with a great spot to claim- right beside the tree with the rope and tire swing.

"First one in is a loser!" Jason exclaimed as he swung into the lake, using the worm out piece of rope. The four boys blankly stared at his figure making a splash before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"H-he said first one!" Shane howled in amusement. He fell to the ground and was rolling around, clutching his stomach. "It hurts to laugh!"

The older boy's now wet head popped back up to the surface. "I don't get it!" He shouted with a confused expression.

"It's _last_ one in Jason." Nate yelled back before climbing onto the rope.

"Ohh."

One at a time, each boy swung into the lake using the rope. They were about to play a quick game of Marco Polo when Nate's face paled. "Guys." He whispered in a pained voice.

The four boys turned their attention to the youngest boy, each confused by his expression. "Are you okay Nate?" Shane questioned him. The curly haired boy shook his head slowly.

"There's something in the water."

Shane rolled his eyes. "It's called people." He retorted sarcastically.

Nate's frightened expression fell as he narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy. "Enough with the sarcasm I-" Before he could continue, the younger boy was pulled downwards into the lake. Each of the four boys stared at the spot Nate was floated in with a scared expression.

"Where'd he go?" Jason wondered in horror. The boys started swimming away from Nate's spot and huddled closer towards each other. "Maybe we should call the cops..." Suddenly, each of the boys felt something brush against their feet. The four of them froze.

"What the-" Barron started. Before he could finish his sentence, he, along with the rest of the boys, heard a loud 'Boo!' behind them, before being tackled. There, now sitting victoriously on top of the four boys, was a mischievously smiling Caitlyn and Nate.

"Haha you guys are such wimps." The girl chuckled, wrapping her arms around Nate.

The boys shoved the two off of themselves as reality collected itself in each of their minds. "So it was a prank?" Sander stated monotonously, though he knew the answer. "We got pranked by _them_? I can't believe it!"

The two pranksters laughed. "Believe it." Nate answered, still trying to contain his laughter.

Shane narrowed his eyes at the two. "Ha ha." He mocked annoyed. The group continued to swim around on their own, happy that there wasn't a monster in the lake. Nealy an hour later, a thought came to Shane.

"Isn't it ironic that you're here the same time that we are?"

Caitlyn flushed. "My grandparents wanted some relaxation so I decided to tag along. And then I ran into you guys" She explained with a cheeky grin. All eyes turned to Nate, who blushed. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Dude, I thought this was going to be a guys night out?" Barron said, though in a questioning tone.

Caitlyn nodded excitedly. "And it still is! Only, you have a girl added to your party."

Jason shrugged indifferently. "Fine by me." He said. "The more the merrier!"

Barron and Sander nodded in agreement, leaving Shane to be the only one not content about the resolution. "So could've invited..." His face turned pale. _"Mitchie!'_ His mind screamed. _'I forgot about Mitchie!'_ He swam over to Nate and pulled his arm, glancing at the water proof watch on his arm. _'It's nearly 6!'_

The group stared at Shane as he continued to panic, all with a bemused expression. "Shane..." Nate started. "Are you okay?"

The boy immediately shook his head. "I was suppose to go out with..." He couldn't even bring himself to say her name! "...this one girl. She's gonna kill me!"

Jason swam over to Shane and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. Just send her a text and tell her you can't make it. She'll be fine." The boy hesitated at first, but nodded in agreement. He swam towards the shore and began digging through his duffel bag of supplies. "Where is it?" He muttered frantically, shuffling through all of his stuff to find his phone. "It's not in here!" Suddenly, memories flooded into his mind. _'It's on the counter...with the note...'_

Without any other reasoning, Shane leaped towards Nate's pile of junk and began digging for the younger boy's phone. He could hear Nate's shouts to him. Regardless, he continued on with his task of finding the phone. At the very bottom of the bag, Shane found Nate's slim iPhone and pulled it out. He scrolled through the task until coming up to Mitchie's number and began typing his text.

_Sorry Mitch. Can't make it. Had something else to do. Maybe some other time? Text me or call me okay?  
-I'm sorry! Shane_

As the raven haired boy pushed the send button, he felt relieved. At least he now he could enjoy the celebration in peace, as well as knowing Mitchie wouldn't be angry for not showing up.

* * *

Mitchie, dressed in a knee high black dress, tapped her fingers on the table top. The wedding scheduled an hour earlier, so she had time to help her mom and find a nice dress to wear. Just as she was getting out of the catering van, her mother's voice broke her thoughts.

"Honey, can I borrow your phone for the night?" Connie asked politely. "I left mine at home so there's not time to go back and get it." Mitchie, always being the one to respect her elders, agreed and handed over the phone. She felt safe that her mother promised to not read any of her texts, as well as turning off the phone during the wedding.

Now, she sat by her self at a table meant for two, with two cups of water in front of her. One was nearly empty, while the other only had melting ice within. Mitchie sighed heavily, not even noticing a waiter reluctantly approaching her.

"Are you ready to order ma'am?"

Mitchie looked up, a frown all over her face. "Not yet. My date should be arriving at any moment." She said, glancing at the restaurant clock. It now read 7:30 P.M. Once again, she sighed. _'Any minute Mitchie. Just hold out a little bit longer...'

* * *

_After swimming for another hour, the group of five finally decided they were done for the day. They were currently sitting around a big campfire, each wearing his or her on blanket. Jason, Barron, and Sander were happily roasting marshmallows over the large flame.

"Mmm these are gonna be good!" Jason exclaimed.

Shane smiled at the older boy's excitement. "Just don't burn the marshmallows dude." He smirked, only to earn a raspberry blown at him.

"Very mature." Nate stated jokingly.

Jason pouted. "Don't be mean!" He exclaimed. "I just might be tempted to leave you two here tonight!" The older boy resumed his outdoor cooking as Sander went off to retrieve the chocolate bars and graham crackers.

Quickly afterwards, Shane began to grow bored of watching the three make the s'mores, so he turned his attention to Nate and Caitlyn, who were currently sitting side by side, sharing a quiet talk no one could hear. He couldn't help but sigh. _'That could've been me and Mitchie at the River Bistro...' _His mind trailed off. _'No Shane! Don't be jealous. Nate lost an awesome girl so you should be happy. Jason got his license so you should be happy too!" _His lips curved into a soft smile. _'I wonder what Mitchie's doing...probably homework...'

* * *

_Once again, Mitchie turned to the clock for what felt like the tenth time in a row. Every 5 minute since 7, she had been ready for Shane to come in any minute. Her eyes focused on the door ninety percent of the time, but he never came in.

"Ma'am, are you gonna be okay?" The same waiter for the previous hour asked. Reluctantly, Mitchie nodded slowly. "Just...give him 10 more minutes." She answered hoarsely. The waiter nodded before walking off. He had been coming to check on her every 10 to 20 minutes. Nonetheless, the only thing Mitchie had ordered was a Caesar Salad and multiple water refills.

Looking around the restaurant, the brunette so several couples, each with happy smiles. It was at that point, she felt tears welling in her eyes. _'I can't believe I actually thought he was a good guy.'_ The waiter noticed Mitchie's nearly quiet sobs and approached her. "Do you need me to call your parents?" He asked gently.

Mitchie said nothing, only crying even more. She simply nodded and used her haired to try and cover her eyes. Luckily, everyone else in the restaurant was too absorbed in what they were doing to notice. _'I'm through with him.'_ She thought bitterly as tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her dress.

* * *

At about 9:30, Shane finally arrived home after the long drive back. He, and the rest of the guys, were hesitant to ride home with Jason, especially since it was dark out and the fact they were driving on bumpy rodes.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw his parents sitting in there, waiting on his return. His mother was sitting on one stool, sending him a toothy grin as she took small sips of hot chocolate, while his father sat on the opposite counter stool reading a newspaper.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Shane said, eying the two suspiciously. "What'd I miss?"

Mrs. Grey hopped off the stool, leaving her mug of steamy hot chocolate on the counter. "Shane honey, what is the number one rule we agreed on about you going out?" The raven haired boy paused a moment, trying to collect the few rules he was to obey. "Come home by curfew?" He answered unsure.

The older mom stared at him blankly before shaking it off. "Okay what's the _second_ number one rule we have?" She asked, her grin only growing bigger.

Shane flushed. He knew what his mother was talking about. She always liked to mess with him, just to get to her case and have him admit that he was wrong. And it always worked, even against her very own husband.

"Bring my phone in case of an emergency."

"Very good!" His mother clapped her hands together and quickly opened her hands up again, revealing Shane's iPhone. "Lookie what I found." She smiled.

Shane chuckled weakly. "Is it still appropriate for me to say I'm sorry?" He asked with a charming, but sheepish smile. His mother playfully rolled her eyes in response. "Yes."

"I'm sorry Mommy."

The raven haired boy gave his mother a quick hug before she shoved his phone back into his hands. "Don't let it happen again sweetie." Mrs. Grey grabbed her hot chocolate and walked into the living room. "Come on honey." She shouted to her husband. "I think we can squeeze in an episode of Love Contract before bedtime."

Mr. Grey chuckled lightly as he stood up, still holding his newspaper, and followed his wife's path. As he approached his son, the older man ruffled Shane's hair. "You're worse then I am son." He teased.

Shane playfully stuck his tongue out at his father's retreating figure. "I have freaks for parents." He stated jokingly. _'Internet time!'_

The raven haired boy hopped up the stairs, and on his way, he checked his phone for any messages, especially from Mitchie. There were a few forwards, which were quickly erased, as well as a few texts from Jason or Nate, but their weren't any from Mitchie, leaving Shane to frown.

He quickly lightened up as he hopped onto his comfy bed and pulled his laptop in front of in. As usual, the device was still on. Shane went straight for his email,and was quite satisfied to find one message from ThisIsMe123. It felt like forever since the two last chatted.

_I need a friend to keep me from being swallowed in my own self pity X( IM?  
-ThisIsMe123_

Shane went on with his usual routine of quickly opening a new window to go to the messenger system and then logging in as if his life depended on it. As usual, ThisIsMe123 was the only one online. At first, the boy expected his friend to start the conversation with him, but when nothing came, he typed his message to her.

_ElRockstar15- Friend reporting for duty :D What's the sitch?_

_ThisIsMe123- I thought I asked for Popstar, not Kim Possible XD_

_ElRockstar15- Hey, I have identity issues xD Sue me!!_

_ThisIsMe123- Gladly (:_

_ThisIsMe123- Ugh today sucked so bad!_

_ElRockstar15- Tell me about it? You need to release your anger :3_

_ThisIsMe123- To sum it all up, the great guy I told you about yesterday turned into Dr. Jerk-o and stood me up. The workers had to call my mom because I was so upset! Do you realize how embarrassing that is? Ugh I'm never going to forgive him! Dx_

_ElRockstar15- Wow :O And I actually thought the dude was pretty cool too. I guess we both had a terrible judge of character there. I'm sorry._

_ThisIsMe123- So am I_

_ElRockstar15- If it makes you feel any better, I had to cancel my date with this really cool girl. We were gonna have a fancy dinner at this great place. We were gonna dress all sophisticated and just have a great time, but I couldn't make it._

_ThisIsMe123- Now __**that**__ is how to treat a lady! Why couldn't my date be as sensible as you?_

_ElRockstar15- Cause he lacks intelligence? XD Get this, she thought I was going to take her to McDonald's! _

Shane waited for a moment for her reply, but nothing came. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hello?" The boy asked aloud, though he knew she couldn't hear him, so instead, he typed his question.

_ElRockstar15- Hello? :O_

_ThisIsMe123- Do me a favor and give me the honesty that I need today. What's your real name? Just at least tell me your first name, I won't tell anyone._

Shane hesitated. What if this person turned out to be someone atrocious, like Tess Tyler? Or someone just plain stalkerish and creepy, also like Tess Tyler? Or even worse, one of those old ladies that rode the bus everyday and tried to start conversations with him. Even thought anything was possible, the boy slowly typed in his reply, one letter at a time.

_ElRockstar15- Shane_

The next thing he knew, the only reply he got wasn't even a real reply. Shane just kept reading and then re-reading the same message repeatedly.

_ThisIsMe123 has logged off.

* * *

_**A/N: **Eep I apologize for the late update! Nearly a month Dx I'm so sorry. I've been preoccupied with school so now writing time :D If it makes you all feel any better, it took me 3 days to write this XD Though it wasn't consecutive days xDD Oooh and I finally turned 16 :O I'm at the legal age to drive! Except I have no driving intelligence what-so-ever, nor do I own a permit/license xDD Oh well.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was enough to be filled as an apology :D I had this planned for a while, but a bit differently :D I shall try to update as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises. Reviews are welcomed!

**Disclaimer- **There was probably a bunch of media references, so I still own none of those, as well as absolutely nothing :D


	15. More Confusion

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

Chapter 14- More Confusion

* * *

Shane stared blankly at the screen. _'Okay now I'm __**officially**__ confused. What just happened?'_ Glancing at the log out message once more, the boy closed out of the messenger window and went straight back to his email account. He began typing a new message to ThisIsMe123, though he was still quite lost.

_Hey! Is there something wrong with the name Shane? I'm sorry if it offends you, I really didn't mean for it to. I don't really know what to say, except that I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me._

Five minutes passed and not a single reply from her, leaving Shane to mope. _'Okay, maybe her computer had a bad connection.'_ He paused for a moment, thinking of possibilities for such a thing._ 'Thunderstorms are possible. So are evil parents and siblings. Or maybe she had a break-in at her home...I hope that's not the reason....'_

Shane smiled happily. _'Yeah, it's either the first or second choice. But wouldn't it say '__**ThisIsMe123 has been disconnected**__' instead of '__**ThisIsMe123 has logged out**__'? No, don't second guess Shane, it'll only mess with you in the head. Just go back to the first two choices.'_

The raven haired boy hopped off his bed and headed towards his dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of sleeping clothes. _ 'I think it's time for a nice long bubble bath.' _He thought at once before gently closing the bathroom door shut.

* * *

The following morning, Shane actually woke up early, especially since it was a Saturday. The thing is, he didn't do the usual after school thing- chatting with ThisisMe123 up until midnight. He actually went to bed at 9:00 P.M due to boredom. ThisIsMe123 never sent a reply or anything, Nate was busy with homework and song writing, Jason was busy with his guitars, Caitlyn with her hobby of music producing, as well as hip hop dancing with Barron, Sander, and Lola. No one answered the phone at Mitchie's house, and Shane really didn't feel like hanging out with his parents or doing his homework, which was practically none, so it left him with a good 10 full hours of sleep. Even Mr. And Mrs. Grey were still asleep!

"Bored." Shane muttered, flipping through the channels for the tenth time. It was mostly news shows and little kiddie shows airing at the moment. Moments later, a there was a knock on the door. Shane, still dressed in a plain white t-shirt and his boxers, irritably got up and answered the door. Slowly, a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"G-good morning." He stuttered weakly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Nate leaned over to Caitlyn and covered her eyes with his hands, causing her to grin. "We thought we'd come and visit you since we woke up and got bored." The curly haired boy cocked his eyebrow at Shane's 'choice of clothing.' "Did we come at a bad time?" He asked bemused.

Shane glared at the younger boy. "Haha funny Nate." He mumbled.

"So can we come in?" Caitlyn piped up.

The raven haired boy hesitated, but nodded, standing aside to let the two of them in. Nate led Caitlyn through the door, though she continued to try and swat away his hands. "I'm not a nun Nate. I've seen Shane dress less then that!"

Nate spun his girlfriend around to face him. "When?!" He demanded in a tone crossed with anger, shock, and more bewilderment. The curly haired brunette chuckled. "Duh, when we went to the lake yesterday." She wiggled her eyebrows at him before turning around, letting herself into the kitchen to find some morning meal. "What did you think I was doing, cheating on my boyfriend?" She called back.

Shane laughed, watching Nate's face redden with embarrassment. "One day and you're already saying she cheated on you. Nice job dude.." He joked, pushing past the curly haired boy. "I'm gonna go change, be good children while I'm gone." He instructed playfully.

Once Shane finished getting dressed, he checked his computer for any message. _'Still nothing.'_ He thought sadly. _'At least send me a smilie face or something...'_

Just as the raven haired boy was about to exit his room, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason, who apparently just arrived, stood by the door. "Morning Shane!" The older boy perked up. "So what are we doing today?" He asked, letting himself into Shane's room.

The raven haired boy was just about to scold him when the other two followed suit. Sighing, Shane closed the door behind him. "I dunno. Go bowling?" He wandered "Or to the movies, skating, to the karaoke bar...there's so many choices."

Nate blankly stared at his rambling friend. "All which are closed this early in the morning."

Shane shrugged. "We can improvise."

"Let's write a song." Jason grinned. "We haven't written one in nearly forever, there's nothing to do, and Caitlyn can help us out!" The curly haired brunette nodded enthusiastically. "I've been told I can write a decent song." She added. "Though it's nothing compared to the Beatles."

Both Nate and Shane sighed heavily. "I guess we don't have any other choice..." The curly haired boy reasoned. "And we might get something on our mind with a fourth person..."

"Then it's settled!" Jason exclaimed before Shane could answer. "We go out for breakfast and then come back and work on writing a totally awesome song."

Shane cocked his eyebrow. "I'm not paying!" He shouted.

"Not me!" Jason exclaimed, playfully sticking his thumb to his forehead, leaving Nate and Caitlyn to decide.

Nate turned and glanced sheepishly at Caitlyn, who happily grinned in return. "Ladies never pay the bill." She said in a sing-song voice. The curly haired boy sighed in defeat.

"Just don't make me go broke."

* * *

So the group took nearly half an our to decide where to eat, from a local diner to some big food chain like Denny's. In the end, Nate chose the local diner, just so he could have a chance at saving some money. The ride there took another half hour, so by the time they arrived, the four of them were starving.

"Why couldn't we just eat at your house?!" Caitlyn sneered at Shane. The raven haired boy glared in return, his expression equally annoyed as hers.

"It wasn't my choice to go out for breakfast!" Shane retorted, his glare now focused on an irritable Jason.

"Well, we all suck at cooking." He muttered. "Would you rather eat a pile of crap that's suppose to be food or wait at least an hour to eat."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna stand here and fight like morons or go shut up and order some food?" The curly haired boy quite was annoyed since he was hungry...and at the fact he had to pay for the four of their meals. "I should have stayed home this morning." He mumbled incoherently, making his way to the diner entrance.

The others followed closely behind, piling into a four person booth by the window. Nate and Caitlyn shared one side of the table, while Shane and Jason sat on the opposite side. "I'm gonna pick the most expensive thing on the menu!" Shane declared cheerfully, earning a glare from his younger friend.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual buddy."

Just as Nate opened his mouth to retort, an semi-elderly waitress came up to the group, passing them each a menu. "Why good morning sweet'ums!" She said cheerily. "What would you lot like to drink?" Her answer was a unison reply of coffee.

The waitress chuckled as she wrote down the drink orders. "Now don't be drinking too much of this coffee y'hear? You'll become like Bert over there." She pointed to the diner's plump chef, who waved to them all while flipping some pancakes. "Fat and lonely with stained teeth." She laughed. "Now I'm just kidding, that's my husband. He's my cuddly bear."

The four weakly laughed along with the woman, but stopped as soon as she left. "She seems nice?" Jason grinned.

"You seem smart but we're not questioning it." Nate muttered to himself, earning an annoyed jab at the ribs from Caitlyn. "Are you trying to kill me woman!?"

The curly haired brunette giggled. "You're so cranky without breakfast." She stated, laughed once more when she saw Shane and Jason nodding in agreement.

Behind the group, the diner door swung open. As two teenage girls came in. Shane and Jason, both who were trying to ignore Nate and Caitlyn's constant flirting, turned their attention to the two. One of the girl's held a false smile, while the other girl was clearly upset. The raven haired boy caught his breath. "Mitchie?" He managed to whisper.

Indeed it was Mitchie, but she didn't hold her vibrant grin like usual. Right in front of his eyes, he could read her expression- she was upset, and it was most likely because he didn't show up the previous night. Along with the frown, she had giant visible bags under her eyes. _'She's sleep deprived'_ Shane confirmed in his mind.

Just as Shane stood up to approach her, realization dawned on Jason. "Oh hey Mitchie!" He shouted, signaling her and Sierra to come over to join the four. Mitchie jolted awake and the first thing she saw was Shane's concerned expression. _'Oh no!'_ Her expression read.

"Uhh...let's go eat at IHOP!" The brunette girl exclaimed, yanking her friend by the arm. "I heard this place is crawling with roaches." Sierra nodded, understanding why her friend was in a rush to go. Mitchie turned around, nearly bumping into Shane in the process and darted out of the diner.

"Well that was rude." The waitress stated, pouring a cup of coffee in each of the mugs. "Talkin' like she's some health inspector or somethin'. I'd like to see her find somethin' wrong with this place."

Shane sighed, watching only Mitchie's figure fading away, but he could also see Sierra's eyes piercing towards him. _'She must be really upset.' _He thought as he returned to his seat. Though he tried to ignore it, he could feel 3 pairs of eyes worriedly gazing upon him. "Staring is rude you know." Shane muttered, dumping a fourth bag of sugar in his coffee. "Go stare at something else."

His three friends all backed away, with Jason holding his hands up defensively. "Whatever you say dude." The older boy stated before allowing himself to join Nate and Caitlyn's conversation, much to their distaste.

Shane rested his head in his hands, mixing his coffee in a clockwise manner. _'It has to be more then not showing up. She was dumped by Nate for another girl, and all she was was annoyed and a bit upset. This is no way even close to being upset. There's something else...but what is it?'_ His thoughts were soon interrupted by Jason shaking Shane by the shoulder.

"Dude, what do you want to eat!?" He exclaimed pointedly, tilting his head towards the grinning waitress.

"Thinking 'bout that rude little girl ain't ya?"

Shane shook his head. "French Toast please."

"Y'know, denial is the first sign of craziness. I had it when I first met Bert. Then we ran off to the next town across and got hitched before coming back. Maybe you should try that with your girl?"

The raven haired boy groaned, trying to block out his friends' stifled laughter. "Just...get us our food please." He begged slightly.

"Whatever you say sweetie."

As the waitress turned around and left, Shane sighed. "You guys, I think Mitchie is mad at me."

Jason cocked his eyebrow. "For what? All you did was go up to her." The young couple shrugged.

"Probably for canceling at last minute." Nate stated. "Mitchie seems like the kind of girl who doesn't accept tardiness...like a teacher." He glanced at his girlfriend, who quickly nodded in agreement with him.

"Last month, the two of us were having a movie night at her house and I had to come an hour late since my mom wouldn't let me go until I cleaned up my room." Upon hearing Nate's comment- that was a low mutter saying 'No wander your room is so clean now...- Caitlyn shoved the curly haired boy off the seat, holding an irritated expression. "Let's just say, _that_ is what she did to me." She stated, motioning towards Nate, who was rubbing his bottom.

"What a fine example Miss Gellar." Nate mumbled, annoyed. He got back up and sat himself back in his spot next to the curly haired brunette. "No wander Mitchie's mad at you."

Once again, the curly haired boy was shoved off the booth, making the three of them chuckle. "I'd learn to sleep with your eyes open." Shane commented, before turning to Jason and joining the older boy in a short (as well as a poorly made) rendition of the couple's fight.

"Get up off the ground child." The waitress stated, both hands occupied with two seemingly heavy trays filled with fresh and steamy food. "No wander people been sayin' bad things about here. You lil'uns don't need to be playin' on the floor. Who knows what all of our shoes have been in!"

Nate's face fell, twisting into a disgusted expression. He quickly leaped off the floor and took his place back beside a giggling Caitlyn. "Thanks." He muttered, causing everyone around him, including the waitress, to laugh.

"Now here's your food." The woman said, passing each of the teenagers' their plate of food. "French Toast for the cranky one." She handed one plate to Jason, who passed it on to an annoyed Shane. "Pancakes for Giggles." Nate started laughing as Caitlyn received her plate of food. She glared at her boyfriend, half wanting to poor the plate on his head. "Waffles for clueless one." The waitress handed the plate to Jason, who chose to ignore her insult and just dig in his food. "And an omelet for Dirt Kid." She grinned, giving the final plate of food to a frowning Nate. "Just call me if ya need anything. Enjoy the food kids." The waitress stated just as she turned away. "And don't be startin' no food fight in my diner y'hear?"

"Yes ma'am." The four answered in unison.

* * *

One hour later, the group decided to return to Shane's house, since that's where they started the day with first. It was now nearly 9 o'clock, so as they entered the Grey household, sounds of Shane's parents were heard.

"Honey! Where are my glasses!?"

"They're on your head sweetie! Have you seen my keys!?"

"Check the fruit basket!"

Caitlyn glanced at Shane, who like Jason and Nate, seemed unfazed by the commotion. "No wander you turned out like you did." She muttered, jumping onto the seat beside Nate on the couch.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Shane asked from his seat on the recliner. "Song writing?"

Jason shook his head. "Not now. It's too early for song writing! We should go out and do something!" Nate glared at his older friend. "We were just out weren't we?"

"So? There's no such thing as being outside too much Nathanial."

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Well then, what would _you_ like to do then? I'd rather do something instead of just sitting here and arguing about what to do." He finished with a glare towards Shane and Jason, who both tried to hide their laughter.

"But arguing is something." Shane countered with a smirk.

"I don't care whether it is something or not!"

"It is something." Jason added.

Nate glared at his older friend. "I _know_ that." He stressed. "But this is boring. Boring."

"Yeah you guys are just being equally annoying." Caitlyn muttered. "And _that_ is _**something**_" She mocked. "Can I go and check my e-mail?" She asked Shane.

"Why not. At least it's _**something**_ to do." Shane retorted, sticking his tongue at Nate. The younger boy scoffed. "That is so not funny anymore."

Caitlyn laughed as she climbed up the stairs to Shane's bedroom. "You shouldn't have started an argument." She grinned widely at a now pouting Nate.

"Aren't you suppose to _support _your boyfriend?"

The girl shrugged. "Not when it's something I don't believe or agree with." She smiled. "But I still love you." She grinned, giving Nate a small kiss on the cheek.

Shane and Jason shoved pass the two, with Shane whispering to Jason. "Now that's definitely _**something**__." _He joked for another time.

The four entered Shane's room and each went in separate directions. Jason picked up the raven haired boy's acoustic guitar and lightly strummed it, while Nate sat himself in front of Shane's CD collection, glancing through all of the names.

"Let me just log out first." Shane started, dragging the mouse to the 'log out' button. Just as he wanted to click on the words, Caitlyn's hand shot out and knocked his arm out of the way.

"Since when has she been using _that_ email account?" The curly brunette demanded to no one in particular. Shane, being the only one who noticed, held a confused expression.

"What are you talking about Cait?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Shane, please don't tell me your IM screen name is ElRockstar15." She practically begged. The raven haired boy nervously bit his lower lip.

"Don't tell me this is your email address." He whispered quietly in disbelief.

The girl shook her head. "No." She swallowed hard, as well as rubbing her temple. "I...I think I know why Mitchie is mad at you now." Shane cocked his eyebrow. "What are you talking about."

"Shane. I don't know if you'll ever hear this from her, but Mitchie's old email account is ThisIsMe123."  


* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I am beyond upset with this chapter. It pretty much went how I wanted it to, but the writing...just awful don't you think? Well, here's chapter 14. I hope it met everyone's expectations. Erm, I probably won't have the next chapter up for at least a month or so, so I apologize for that. I just have some much to do. End of the year tests are coming up, and I really need to study. My English teacher is going harder on us, so I'm already skimping out on my English homework as I type this. My History grade is slipping, so I need to work even harder in that class. So overall, I'm sorry for all the long updates in the past, present, and future. But if you all need something to read, definately check out some of my favs. So many great fics out their deserving so much attention

And I see that as of now, _Internet Girl_ has exactly 290 reviews. Thank you all so much for the support, and I hope you continue to read this story even if there are slow updates. You are all fantastic reviewers and I am just grateful. While you're here, please if you all have time, check out the poll on my profile. It's for the next fic I want to right, but I want reader's input. You can vote, email or review answers. So yeah, thanks for everything! :D You all rock! Sorry that the AN is bigger then the actually chapter xD

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.


	16. Not So Easy

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

Chapter 15- Not so Easy

* * *

Shane felt his breathe hitch in his throat. "What?!" He barely croaked out. "Are you kidding?"

The younger girl stared him down. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" She snapped, her voice dripping with annoyance. Shane shook his head slowly, still trying to grasp the thought that Mitchie was ThisIsMe123. The girl he had been obsessed for nearly months turned out to be the girl he had starting crush on a few weeks earlier. How ironic right? _'Now they both hate me.'_ He thought. _'Well, _she_ hates me…'_

Jason voice broke his thoughts. "So it's not your cousin?" He asked with a frown. Shane shook his head as the older boy turned towards Nate. "He totally lied to me." Jason muttered, narrowing his eyes toward his sheepish looking raven haired friend.

"Even if he did lie to you Jase, he hurt Mitchie ten times more." Caitlyn turned to Shane. "You know you have to fix things right?" The raven haired boy nodded slowly, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know how Cait."

Annoyed, Caitlyn pushed herself off of the desktop chair and hopped onto Shane's bed on her belly, spreading her arms and legs in every direction, with Nate lightly rubbing her back to relieve her. "You need to do something big." She mumbled into the bed sheets. "Just going up to her won't do much except make her madder then she already is."

Shane groaned. "I was hoping to take the easy way out." He said to himself. Suddenly, one of his pillows hit him directly in his face. Shane scowled. "What was that for!?" He angrily barked at a smirking Caitlyn, who was now sitting upright.

"For making my best friend upset." She stated proudly.

The raven haired boy gave her a cold hard stare. "I thought you were mad at her!?" His temper rose as Caitlyn simply shrugged.

"That was before I knew why everything was happening the way it was."

Shane felt his lips slowly twitch to a frown. "I didn't mean make things this way…" He trailed off, focusing his attention on the carpeting of the floor.

The curly haired girl sighed heavily, filling the room with her sympathy. "I know you didn't Shane, but she telling _us_ that you're sorry isn't going to do anything." Shane looked up at her with a blank expression. "You need to do something for her that'll show her that you mean business and you're not gonna toy with her again."

Jason nodded enthusiastically. "You could write her a song and pour every single ounce of your sorry mannerism into it!" He looked around the room, taking a quick glance of his three uneasy friends. "It's a good idea." He defended.

"As much as it sounds cheesy." Nate started. "Jason has a point Shane. Even if you don't admit it, you know that you are a great songwriter with so much talent." Both Caitlyn and Jason quickly nodded in agreement. "So grab a pencil and start writing those lyrics!"

Shane's frown slowly twitched to a grin. "First a get a Godfather Caitlyn, then an Einstein Jason, and now a Gandhi Nate? Gosh my problems are your positives!" He joked with a smirk. "Jason…" The older boy perked up upon hearing his name being called. "I think you know what it's time for."

Before Nate or Caitlyn could protest, they were both pulled in by the two boys into a massive hug. "Group hug!" Jason exclaimed happily, even though Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn were all squirming.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Shane choked out, earning dark glares from both Nate and Caitlyn.

"You think!?" The two shouted in an angry unison, still trying to push themselves away from their older friend.

Jason's grin widened. "Ahh." He sighed joyfully. "I love my bipolar friends."

* * *

Early Monday morning, Shane was sitting at the Grey's kitchen table, taking small sips of his cream and sugar loaded coffee while trying to come up with good ways to apologize to Mitchie. His list so far wasn't much.

1: Write her a apologetic letter  
2: Cook her dinner  
3: Pull a Troy Bolton on the balcony idea (will need to ask Brown to make a musical)  
4: Beg until she forgives me  
5: Write her a song (Jason idea)

"Gosh, how hard can this be!" He cried angrily. On small occasion, Shane had seen his own parents argue back and forth, ending up with his Mom stomping out of the room. About an hour later, Mr. Grey would be her flowers, apologize, and take her out to eat Italian cuisine. It was a constant process, but it probably wouldn't work on Mitchie.

"It's not like I meant to lie." Shane muttered as he scribbled out another set of not so useful lyrics. Just as he ripped out his third sheet of paper for that morning, his phone began to buzz, indicating an incoming text.

_From: Caitlyn  
To: Shane_

_-Any luck ElRockstar? :P_

_From: Shane  
To: Caitlyn_

_-Ever heard the phrase 'a watched pot never boils'?_

_From: Caitlyn  
To Shane:_

_- That's a no then xDD Now let me, Nate, and Jason inside._

Shane curiously glanced into the peep hole on the door and surely enough, the three of them stood outside his doorstep. "Good morning Shane!" Jason waved to the tiny hole.

_'I should be concerned.'_ He thought to himself as he unlocked the door and gestured his friends to come in. "Why are you guys here so early?" He asked, watching his friends go though the papers around lyric book. By the look of their expressions, Shane could tell they were unsatisfied.

"Erm w-we're here to help." Caitlyn said, still trying to get over the massive amounts of bad lyrics. "What in the world is _'I feel my heart shatter like broken glass, as you frown_?" Shane shrugged nonchalantly. "Hello Shane, this is the_ twenty-first_ century, not the Renaissance fair. Get it together!" She scolded before going off to pour herself a cup of his coffee.

Shane glanced at Nate and Jason, who only gave him empathetic looks. "Maybe you should enter a poetry contest?" The older boy encouraged sheepishly, making his curly haired friend hide his face in shame.

"Just…shut up and go get some coffee Jason."

As Jason went off to Caitlyn's side, Nate motioned Shane to sit by him. "Okay Shane, you know this just as well as I do. So far, your lyrics suck. Don't even save them. Burn them and then bury them somewhere far far away so we never have to think of them again."

The raven haired boy glared at his critical friend. "Thanks." He muttered sarcastically. "And how will all of _that_ help me?"

"Don't think cheap Lifetime melodramatic lyrics; pick something that you really feel." Just as Shane opened his mouth to retort, Nate cut him off. "No Shane, you absolutely and never will 'feel like your heart is shattering like broken glass as Mitchie frowns'" He remarked with hand quotations and everything.

The raven haired boy frowned. "Well then Gandhi, what do _you_ think I'm feeling?"

"How should I know?" Nate countered back. "I'm only Gandhi today, not Edward Cullen. Just write about…" He paused, looking back around the room.

"What I regret?" Shane said quietly.

His curly haired friend grinned widely. "Exactly."

* * *

After the first tardy bell rung that day, Shane glanced around the room. Mitchie was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?" He muttered to himself.

"Maybe she's avoiding you?" Caitlyn offered.

Shane sighed. "Not helping Cait."

The curly haired girl smiled weakly. "Give it time Shane. She'll come around. Mitchie just needs extra convincing."

_'I hope you're right…'_ He thought, staring at Mitchie's empty seat.

* * *

When lunch arrived, neither Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, nor Jason had seen Mitchie that whole day. While Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason tried to go on with the day with smiles, Shane couldn't help by feel anxious. _'Where are you Mitchie Torres?'_

"Calm down Shane." Nate spoke up, after watching his friend go through a slight panic attack. "It's not like she disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"And even if she did, it would be totally romantic if you went after her." Jason added cheerfully.

Shane sighed heavily before turning his attention back to the cafeteria entrance. "But what if she never comes?" He asked hesitantly.

"She will Shane. Now shut up and finish your food." Caitlyn ordered firmly. "With all the food you have on your plate, you could feed a whole third world country!" The raven haired boy looked down on his plate, eyeing his food in a bemused manner.

"I just got a burger with fries…"

"Which is better than no food." The curly haired girl answered proudly.

As lunchtime progressed, Shane slowly inched away from his pathetic lacking of Mitchie. He was laughing, along with Nate and Caitlyn, at a joke Jason had made. Just as the four got up to throw away their trash, the raven haired boy caught a sight of the girl he had been searching for all day. Immediately, the guilt and regret all began to pour back in. She was sitting with Sierra and a guy he recognized as Greg Davis, who was fairly known as the Biology obsessed kid. What caught his eye was the fact that Mitchie was dressing in her normal attire of semi-loose jeans and a scoop neck tee, as well as actually having a conversation with the guy.

"Tch." Shane scoffed at the sight of the three. "She'd be better off hanging out with me." But on the inside, he couldn't help be feel envious of Greg from Biology class.

* * *

"And then Mr. Diaria was like "molars are only used for grinding" and I was like "check out the textbook, fool." I was right all along, so he had to give me a ten point bonus. Pwnage or what, right?" Greg exclaimed with a cheesy grin. "And he says I'm not capable of teaching the class. Hah!"

Mitchie laughed weakly, but as Shane's figure caught her eyes, she pretended to be intensely absorbed in the discussion. "Oh what happened next?" She asked with false enthusiasm.

"I don't want to be a bragger." Greg started with fake humbleness. "…_**But **_if you insist! Mr. Diaria was all 'I apologize for my small mistake…" And quickly enough, Mitchie zoned out of the conversation, continuing to watch her old friends leave the cafeteria. Even after all the bad events, she still didn't want to completely shut Shane out of her life, but by the looks of it, he felt the opposite way.

_'I bet he's glad to be rid of me.'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Wow. Almost 2 monthes of no updating Dx I am so so sorry!! I know that this chapter is pretty much just a cruddy filler chapter, but I hope it's okay to all of you ^^; Sorry I didn't update. Finishing my Sophomore year was harder then I thought xDD But now that it's summer break over here, I'll try to update better xDD Bad news, probably not as often as you would expect. I'm taking driver's ed this summer and it starts next week. Along with that, I need to help re-launch my parent's business, so I'll be occupied. Just know that I'm gonna be dragging a notebook and a filled pencil with me ;)

So back to the story. Expect only 2-3 chapters left, so don't forget to vote!! :D I'm excited since I already have an ending planned :D

Thanks for reading the chapter, as well as being very patient with me :D You all rock! I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can ^^ I apologize for the short chapter and the long author's note xD

**Disclaimer: **I own nada!


	17. Take a Step Forward

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

Chapter 16- Take a Step Forward

* * *

By the end of the school day, Mitchie never even said a word to Shane, no matter how hard he tried to bring up small talk. Jason tried to persuade the raven haired boy to hang out after school like usual, but Shane politely declined, claiming he had important business to deal with. Truthfully, he was going to try and approach Mitchie like he usually would have done while he still had some confidence in him.

When Shane finally found her, she was once again surrounded by Sierra and Greg, who continued to chatter animatedly. Along with that, Mitchie wore a visibly bored expression on her face, boosting Shane's confidence level.

"Hey can I talk to you?" He started of coolly, but began to panic when 3 sets of eyes turned directly towards him. "Uhh Sierra! Yeah Sierra. Please? Now?" Shane quickly added.

Though she was slightly confused, Sierra excused herself from the group and walked off with Shane until they were out of earshot. "I know what's going on." She blurted out, making the raven haired boy smile half-heartedly.

"I'm not surprised. But I really do want to make it up to her."

"So you really had no reason to talk to me huh?" Shane shook his head 'no'.

"I need you help Sierra."

Sierra sighed deeply, pacing back and forth in front of Shane. After a minute or so, she finally stopped and stared at him straight in the eyes, though he was a good foot and a half taller then she herself was. "I just need to know. Why Shane?" She questioned suspiciously as she advanced herself closer to him. "You've hurt her so many times this past month, how will I know that you're truly sorry for what you've done this time?"

Shane's reply? Nothing. A moment of silence passed and just as Sierra turned to walk away, Shane swiftly grabbed her by the arm, pulling the girl back to his side. "I can't really explain it."

"Then how am I supposed to help you if you don't even know if you want to even be her friend? You're supposedly _'ElRockstar15'_- the annoying cocky chatterbox that made my friend Mitchie happier then she has been when she talked to both Caitlyn and I combined. For a 'Rockstar', you sure are clueless on what you want."

Shane let out a frustrated groan, kicking the dirt covered ground with the tip of his Converse shoes. He took a quick glance over to Mitchie, who was now sitting alone and watching them with a confused expression. The moment they both locked eyes, the brunette girl looked away bashfully, but Shane already saw what he needed to see. Her upbeat and vibrant brown eyes were filled with sadness. She still had a smile plastered on her face, but you could easily see through it and tell it wasn't genuine.

"I never said that I didn't want to be with her." He stressed as he turned back towards Sierra. "I just know that ever I saw Mitchie at the diner, I felt like that stupid guy she told me about The inconsiderate jerk who never even bother to give her a chance in life. It makes me feel crappy and downright sick to my stomach that I've ever treated her that way, and trust me, I _hate_ that feeling. Seeing her with Greg Davis, it just shows me that I may have lost a completely incredible person and I absolutely regret every last thing I've done to hurt her."

As soon as Shane ended his little speech, Sierra's lips curved upwards into an earnest smile. "You really like her don't you?"

A slight blush crept onto the boy's cheek, though he attempted his hardest to play it off. "What makes you say that?" He asked, denial evident in his voice. For extra effect, Shane quickly scoffed weakly, but couldn't help but smile cheekily and innocently.

"The way you talked about her just then, and the whole 'not saying you didn't want to be with her' thing." Sierra dug into her backpack and pulled out a small compact mirror, opening it towards Shane's face. "You should really look at yourself right now."

Just as he saw his rosy tinted cheeks, Shane felt the rest of his face warm up. "Well…" He trailed off. "I never said that I didn't like her..."

Sierra held up her arms defensively. "Hey, I never said you didn't." She countered with an amused smile. "No need to be feeling so guilty Shane."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The raven haired boy grumbled, feeling slightly upset and embarrassed that he was so easily tricked. "You gonna help me or not?"

Back to her more serious façade, the girl quickly nodded. "Good." Shane said. "Your assignment is to get Greg Davis out of the picture. Do whatever you can. Seduce him, bribe him, beat him up, I don't care. I want no interferences with the plan."

"Okay Shane, first of all- **eww!**" Sierra stated with a disgusted expression. "Greg is weird. Secondly, he's not even 'in' the picture. He's my Biology partner so he suddenly thinks he can bug me and Mitchie. And thirdly, this isn't Mission Impossible, so you need to chill out. Comprendes?"

The raven haired boy scoffed. "That's what _you_ think." He muttered in an incoherent tone.

"And what exactly are you planning to do afterwards Captain Genius?"

"I'm in the process of writing her a song in fact!" He stated proudly, his hands balled into a fist rested on his hips.

Sierra began howling with laughter, grabbing onto Shane's shoulder for support. "You're not seriously going to use the whole 'shattering heart when you frown' thing ate you?" She asked with a humored expression. Upon seeing his baffled and shocked mix expression, the girl quickly added, "Caitlyn already shared everything with me."

Shane scoffed. "Now she's just a doll isn't she?" He muttered sarcastically.

A loud buzzing shook from the inside of Sierra's backpack. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag and answered the text. "Hmm…" She stated with minor surprise. "We're going shopping tonight."

"Who?" The boy asked curiously.

"Now wouldn't you like to know?" Sierra asked tauntingly before holding out her phone to show Shane the text.

_From: Caitlyn_  
_To: Sierra_

_- Me, you, and Mitchie are going shopping right now :P Me and Mitch are waiting for you in the parking lot so hurry up and get your butt over here!!_

_Do me a favor and tell Shane that he'd better write a good song by the time we're done tonight!_

Shane cocked his eyebrow. "They're friends again?" He asked in astonishment.

Sierra quickly nodded as if it were obvious before shoving her phone into the backpack. "Since Sunday afternoon." She confirmed. "Now if you would excuse me, my friends are waiting for me." Just as she turned around to leave, Sierra paused. "Good luck Shane." She said, waving good-bye. Shane returned the kind gesture as the girl walked off to the parking lot.

The boy reached into his pocket to pull out his own cell phone. _'How am I supposed to write a halfway decent song in one day?'_ He wandered as he scrolled through his contacts list to find his two best friends'. Just as he was going to do a three way call between them, Shane held the off button before thrusting the piece of technology into his pocket. _'I guess I'd better start writing if I want to get it done.'_ He thought with a hesitant half smile.

* * *

Right after his conversation with Sierra, Shane headed to the nearby Starbucks, the same one where he, Caitlyn, and Jason had seen Nate and Mitchie together on their first day. Luckily, the after school craze was ending swiftly, leaving the coffee shop practically empty. All he needed now was a Passion Tea Lemonade, silence, and some inspiration.

"Okay." The raven haired boy muttered to himself. The small table was scattered all over with individual sheets of paper, each used for its own reason. "Let's follow Nathanial's advice for songwriting 101." Resting on the right side of the table was a single sheet of paper entitled **'What I'm Sorry For.'** Slowly, but surely, Shane started writing down all the regrets that he could thinking of one at a time.

**What I'm Sorry For:**  
1- I'm sorry for lying to you  
2- I'm sorry for hurting you so many times  
3- I'm sorry for standing you up  
4- I'm sorry for never talking to you before  
5- I'm sorry for making you cry  
6- I'm sorry for being rude to you

After re-reading the entire list, he had a realization. "They're practically the same things!" He exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table. Shane quickly shrunk back into his seat upon hearing the few customers beginning to whisper not so secretly about him. "This is hopeless!" He muttered to himself in a hushed tone.

'_I'm sorry for the lies, that I kept telling her.' _Shane thought. _'If this song is to be written for Mitchie only, it should be written directly to her…right?'_ Shane lifted his pencil and began to replace every 'her' with a 'you'.

"I'm sorry for the lies, that I keep telling you." The raven haired boy smiled. His newest line for the song was already turning up great, and most definitely beat the lyrics from that early morning.

As Shane continued to scribble more words, he felt a sudden tap on the shoulder, jolting him from his train of thought. "Hey what the-" The boy spun around, glaring at the person, who turned out to be a Starbucks worker. "What was that for?!" He asked irritably.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes." The timid looking girl stated.

Shane cocked his eyebrow. "Umm, no offense Ella, but I'm not really…single at the moment." He lied, trying to get his schoolmate to get away from him as soon as possible.

Ella's meek expression twisted into an aggravated stare as she shoved a plastic cup towards Shane. "Your order was about to reach room temperature you dummy."

The raven haired boy muttered an apology to the girl, who shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter." The Asian girl started. "Today's a crappy day anyways."

"Why?"

The Asian girl shot Shane a weak smile, hugging herself in the same process to keep herself feeling safe and comfortable. "Boys suck, especially when they cheat." She whispered before walking off back to her normal position behind the counter.

Shane watched Ella sigh dejectedly by the counter, resting her head in her hands in a mix of boredom and the brink of depression. _'She's not the only girl who's felt that way…" _He thought, bringing back some current and some farther back memories of Mitchie and himself.

_Flashback:  
The date was November 25, 2005. It was Shane's first day of seventh grade at Hollywood High School, and he already felt intimidated. The school was made up of 5 buildings: a size of an elephant compared to Shane's old school, which consisted of only a main building and a science lab shared by the fifth to twelfth graders. If the size of the school wasn't scary enough, everyday, over 3000 students, attended the high school, roaming through the grades seventh to twelfth graders. Luckily, the raven haired boy nearly tripped one of his soon-to-be classmates while trying to fine his locker._

__

"I am so sorry!" Shane exclaimed before rushing over to the curly haired boy to help him back to his feet.

"It's okay." The other boy chuckled. "I'm guessing you're new?"

The raven haired boy nodded. "Is it this crazy every day?" He asked, half serious and half joking.

The curly haired boy shrugged. "It depends on your definition of crazy. It's usually worse way than this." He smiled as the color drained from Shane's face. "I'm kidding." He reassured. "I'm Nate."

"Shane."

The two boys became quick friends after taking a glance at Shane's schedule. The boy signed himself up for a choir class with his Uncle Brown, brightening Nate's mood. "Out of the 1000 guys in the school, there's only 9 other guys in that class." He explained.

_Before Shane could reply, a quiet murmur from the girl behind him caught his attention. "Did you hear what happened between Mitchie and Daniel?" The fake red head asked her friend in a not-so-hushed tone. The girls were a length away before the boy could hear the rest of the conversation, but at the same time, he could hear bits and pieces of others students discussing the same thing._

"_And she like totally tried to have sex with him during-"_

_"Daniel messed up big time after-"_

"_Mitchie just ran out crying when she-"_

"_But it wasn't even his fault since-"_

"_I heard that they were high __**and**__ drunk cause-"_

"_Already drawing yourself towards the gossip?" Nate asked with a devilish grin. Embarrassed that he had been caught, Shane simply nodded. "I don't blame you. It's really hard not to."_

__

"So what's up with this whole Mitchie and Daniel thing?"

Taking a quick glance around, Nate pulled his new friend closer to himself so they could speak without others hearing. "There's this ninth grader named Daniel Romano who tries to get a new girlfriend every week." The curly haired boy discreetly pointed his finger at a jocky look teen standing about six feet away, who seemed to be laughing at a joke told by one of his friends. "At the end of every week, he usually dumps them. They're all usually younger than him since all the older girls think he's immature. But anyways, two weeks ago, he asked out a seventh grader named Mitchie Torres." This time, Nate pointed his finger towards a small shaking girl, who was being comforted by a curly red head girl and a tomboyish girl.

_"After a week, he didn't dump her, so everyone thought that he was serious with her this time. Well, yesterday, there was a huge party and the whole school was invited. Long story short, Mitchie walked in the party and found Daniel all up on Tess Tyler in the middle of the room." As if on cue, a skinny blonde pranced past the two boys, with an Asian girl and an African American girl quickly trying to catch up to her. "That's Tess."_

"_Mitchie started crying, like really bad and everyone thought that Tess was just being hooker-ish again, but Daniel actually started __**laughing**__ at Mitchie and told her that he was just playing his new game and that she was his 'hamster.' Everyone else just started laughing too. It was just horrible and humiliating."_

_"You do realize that's a worse-case scenario right?"_

"_Not really, it's just how things work around here."_

"_Wow." Shane let out a surprised sigh. "L.A drama is just like it is on TV"_

_Nate shrugged. "It's common, but no one stops until they completely tear the person apart."_

_"Well, I just hope that she never gets treated that way again." The raven haired boy stated as the first bell of the day rung. Students began to head off towards their first period classes, but Shane just stood there with Nate, watching the students flee from the scene of the gossip crime. The two boys decidedly headed down the south hallway and just as Nate started on a new story to tell, they were quickly approaching Mitchie. She had her arms wrapped around herself for reassurance, with her two friends standing by her side._

_The brunette girl looked up just in time to catch Shane's gaze upon her. Her eyes, despite their bright red and puffiness, held deep shadowy clouds to show her pain. You could easily tell that she was on the verge of tears from the way she shuddered madly and her frown mixed with lip biting. The boy quickly tore away his stare on Mitchie before hastening his pace to keep up with Nate.  
End of Flashback_

"I'm such a hypocrite." Shane muttered, taking a small sip from his Passion Tea Lemonade. Thinking back, everything that he wished that wouldn't happen to Mitchie again, happened and he just _had_ to be the one who instigated it. _'Daniel Romano should be sorry for everything he did.' _He thought sadly, but suddenly, a smile crept to his lips.

"Shadows in your eyes." He sung quietly. "Your smile's colored black…"

And _that_ was the start of Shane's soon to be ballad.

* * *

As the evening sky began to fade away, the raven haired boy was sitting on his front porch, lightly strumming on his guitar to add on to his now finished song. It was rushed. It was sloppy. It was cheesy, and it wasn't his best, but then again, it wasn't his worst either. It was ten times better than his morning lyrics, but most of all, the song showed how he felt, so that was an added bonus.

"I finished, I finished!" Shane sung along to his now random strumming. As he continued to celebrate, the boy's pocket began to vibrate madly and as soon as he picked up the phone to answer it, he heard a familiar voice speak in a hushed tone. "Shane?" The voice asked in a badly camouflaged voice.

"Yes Jason?"

"Operation: Get Back starts now."

* * *

"Thanks so much for the shopping trip you guys!" Mitchie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her two best friends. The three girls shared a giant bear hug before pulling away in giggles. "We haven't done this in a while."

Caitlyn nodded. "It's good to be friends again." She grinned.

"I'd better go." Sierra started quickly. "Homework's calling, so I will see you guys tomorrow." She said, giving her two friends a second hug before rushing out of the room.

That left Caitlyn and Mitchie to themselves. "So…" The curly haired girl trailed off. Even thought they were friends again after the countless apologies from the both of them, there was still some awkward tension between the two. After all, Caitlyn was still buddy buddy with Shane. "I'd better get going too."

"Yeah…"

The two grasped each other in a tight hug and just as Caitlyn turned to leave, she quickly spun around. "I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, pulling out a horribly folded Paramore graphic tee from one of her bags. "Just think of it as a little 'I'm Sorry' present y'know? She said, gently passing the lump to Mitchie.

The brunette stared at the gift with a bemused expression. "Thanks." She grinned. "Wow, it's kind of heavy…"

"Ehh." Caitlyn shrugged nonchalantly. "Not all of us are meant to fold like professionals. See ya!" She quickly added the last part before starting down the stairs.

From one of her windows, Mitchie watched her friend rush out of the house without another word. "She is so weird." She chuckled, placing the present with the rest of her newly bought items.

_'I'll put those up later.'_ The brunette girl thought. _'I need to start on homework too."_

_

* * *

_"Do not fail this, alright Shane?" Nate stated as he finished flat ironing his friend's hair. "But then again, there's no need to start freaking out. Just stay calm and everything will go by smoothly."

Shane cocked his eyebrow at his friends…worrying. "Dude, you're way more nervous than I am."

"That's what you say now." Jason piped up from the boy's bed. He held the job of properly re-tuning Shane's guitar so it could play the song in a perfect melody. "But karma's gonna bite you in the butt one day."

Just as Caitlyn entered the room, the raven haired boy rolled his eyes at the older boy. "If you keep rolling your eyes, they're gonna fall and then you can't impress Mitchie." She pointed out as she tossed down a small, but heavily packed book bag."

"What took you so long?" Shane asked, ignoring the girl's comment. "Nate's having a panic attack."

"No I'm not!" The curly haired boy barked back. "I'm just concerned."

Caitlyn let out an exasperated sigh, running her hand through her curly brown hair. "I don't know how your parents deal with you two." She muttered. "You finish the song Shane?"

"Yup!"

"Did you use your 'special lyrics?'"

"Nope!"

"Good, put this on then." She said as soon as Nate finished putting the final touches of hair products on Shane's hair. The curly haired girl handed Shane an odd looking headset. In other words, it was an arched piece of metal with padding for comfort with a solid black walkie-talkie taped, tied, and glued on.

"What exactly is this…thing?"

Caitlyn grinned. "Why , I'm very glad you asked that Shane! You are looking at the first of many 'Caity-Talkies!'"

Seeing the massive head equipment, Jason wrinkled his nose. "That's my walkie-talkie!' He exclaimed with an upset pout.

The girl shrugged. "The toystore was out."

"You owe me new ones." The older boy muttered before turning to Shane with a happier expression. "Tuned Guitar- check!" Jason exclaimed as he delicately handed the musical instrument to Shane.

"Hair- check."

"Outfit- check."

"Song- check."

"Caity-talkies- check."

"Y'know, maybe they should be called Jasey- talkies. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"No." Caitlyn, Nate, and Shane answered in an aggravated unison.

The raven haired boy let out a heavy sigh. "So this is it huh?" Without an answer, Caitlyn tugged Shane to his feet by the arm. "Let's just get this over with before you **and** Nate have a heart attack." She tilted her head towards Nate, who was nervously chewing on his fingernails.

"I'm fine." The curly haired boy stated with slight hesitation. He swung his arm around Shane's slump shoulder, trying to cheer up his friend. "You sure you wanna do this alone? The rest of us can do backup or something."

Jason shook his head. "Come on Nate. Shane's a big boy. Let him woo his woman back by himself." He winked jokingly at his friends. "Things might go faster that way."

"You boys are so lame." Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she pushed through the three boys. "Can we just go now?"

"Yes mother."

* * *

"Who even uses pi?" Mitchie muttered to herself as she continued to work on her Geometry homework. "Oh you need a pi dosage of medication today. There is a pi chance of rain today." She mocked.

"The brunette glanced at her laptop screen to see the current time. In the lower right corner, it read 8:30 P.M. "I'm hungry." She stated as she got up. Just as she was heading out of her bedroom door, Mitchie heard a familiar voice singing.

'_I'm sorry for the lies, that I kept telling you…'_

_

* * *

**A/N: **Eep sorry for the taking so long!! I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it, and last time lol! :D So yeah, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is the last, but I'm having a bit of a difficulty wording it how I want it without making it into a cheesy love story xDD Oh, and it may_ be short for your likings ^^; Sorry

So, now I must thank **MaddieTheSilentWriter** for encouraging me to continue. I probably wouldn't have updated til a month later if it wasn't for her :D As well as that, I owe a huge thank you to **lovelovelove-TS** for helping me find Shane some good song writing inspiration as well as encouraging me to finish off the chapter.

So, that's pretty much all I have to say lol! Who here likes Lines, Vines, and Trying Times so far? I personally like What Did I Do To Your Heart, Before the Storm, Turn Right, Paranoid, and World War III :D What about you guys? Oh and is Peggy's last name Dupree or Warburton? I was thinking it was Warbuton in the books, but I'm not sure! XD

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing Dx


	18. Best of Two Worlds

Internet Girl

Summary- She was his best kept secret. He didn't plan on sharing her with the world. She was his Internet Girl. AU- Smitchie story.

_**C**__hapter 17- Best of Two Worlds_

_

* * *

_

Mitchie's heart completely just stopped right there, even as the staticy singing continued. She knew that it was the same voice she had already begun to miss hearing for a few days basis. "Shane.." She whispered blankly as he began to sing the next line.

_"I'm sorry for the things, I never said to you"_

Immediately, the brunette was sure where the sound was emitting from. "Caitlyn..." Mitchie mentally cursed (and thanked) to herself, dashing quickly for the poorly folded graphic tee. Hidden beneath all the fabric and many wrinkles, there lay a solid black walkie talkie, which had a sticker that read 'Property of Jason.' wrapped along that side. If she wasn't in such an..awkward situation, Mitchie would've chuckled.

As Shane began to sing the chorus, Mitchie felt a rush of excitment, only to be broken out of her thoughts by a small tapping by the window. Without thinking, she ran towards the window, knocked away her purple curtains, and practically shoved her double windows open. She expected to see the raven haired boy grinning up at her, whilst trying to win her heart back like the guys always did in the movies, but honestly, that pretty much never happens. Instead, all she saw was the Torre's backyard.

"Stupid Caitlyn...joking around with a stupid recording..." Mitchie muttered, tossing the now turned off walkie talkie on the bed before angrily marching out of her bedroom. _'I think this is an ice cream moment.'_ She thought as she turned the corner and headed towards the stairs. Just as she was going to take the first step, the brunette was taken aback by the figure staring straight at her, as well as nearly falling down the stairs in the process.

" I must be dreaming..." Mitchie mindlessly stated.

"It _would_ be a pretty awesome dream, don'tcha think Mitch?"

The brunette shook out of her shocked state before sending the person an irritated, as well as confused glare. "What are you doing in my house Shane?" She finally asked him.

"Serenading you?" The boy answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _"I-"_

"Let me make this easier for you- how in the world did you get in here!?"

"Caitlyn lent me her spare key..."

The brunette girl let down an exasperated sigh. "Why didn't I expect this from her?" She muttered, making her way down the stairs and towards Shane. "You don't need to be in my house." She huffed as she placing her now fisted hands on both sides of her hips, trying to give off a touch facade. "I order you to leave!"

Shane simply shook his head. "No." He refused, his voice timid as well as strong. "Not until you hear me out."

"You know what Shane? Stay as long as you want." Mitchie said, brushing shoulders with him as she pushed past him. "Just don't expect me to listen to anything you say!" She shouted from the kitchen, though she desperately wanted to say the opposite.

The brunette grabbed a smal tub of ice cream and a metal spoon for herself and just as she turned around to return to her bedroom, she let out a surprised shriek as well as dropping the items in her hand. "What's wrong with you?!" She shouted to Shane as he continued to slowly move one of the living room recliners to block the bottom of the stairs. "Getting you to hear me out."

"What part of _'don't expect me to listen to anything you say'_ do you **not** understand?"

"I completely understand all of it." Shane answered with a grin as he entered the kitchen. "I'm not _saying _anything." In a split second, the boy propped his guitar in place, ready to play the instrument. "I'm singing."

Mitchie scoffed. "As if that makes things better!" She exclaimed. "How about this- don't think that I'll be listening to anything you say _or_ sing!" The brunette rolled her eyes at him once more before turning to leave the house via back door. Before you could even say 'Stop!', Shane's hand clasped onto her arm.

"I know you Mitchie. I know you'll listen." He told her softly.

The brunette girl held back her breath for a short moment before yanking back her arm and marching out of the door and towards the street. Just like she predicted, Shane followed soon afterwards, keeping a short distance between the two of them. _"Shadows in your eyes, your smile's colored black. You don't need someone who never saw your empty life..." _He sung out loud whilst strumming along on his guitar.

A frustrated Mitchie plugged her fingers into her ears in attempt to drown out his singing. "La la la la la I can't hear you Shane Grey!" She shouted, only to make him raise his voice to a higher level.

_"I never made you smile. I promised deep inside. I wanna be the one who's gonna keep your satisfied..."_

The fourteen year old girl swiftly turned around and attempted to dart back to her home, but before she knew it, Shane left the guitar hanging by the strap and once again held a tight grip on her arm, pulling Mitchie closer to his side. Without the use of his guitar, the boy continued singing without any music.

_"I'll make it up to you, I promise to. It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry."_ By now, the two held a strong eye contact, with Mitchie trying to stare him down, even though tears were threatening to pour down the side of her cheeks. Luckily, the girl didn't budge this time as Shane softly sung the ending lines of the verse while gazing into her eyes, just like how Mitchie had been wanting. _"You're just a part of me, and I can't let you go. Please forgive-" _

Before he even had the opportunity to finish, the trembling girl threw her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to press her lips against his own. Without a second thought, Shane kissed back, his hand no longer grasping onto her arms. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Shane pulled away, nervously biting his lip. _"Please forgive...me?"_ He quickly finished, flashing her a cheeky grin. "So...what do you say?"

No answer.

Mitchie simply stared at the boy, her expression completely blank. This made him feel highly uncomfortable, even to the point where he just wanted to turn around and run far far far away. "That bad?" He questioned meekly.

"Why do you keep coming back Shane?"

A confused Shane raised his eyebrow, sending her a questioning expression. "What do you mean? I've been here about 20 minutes..."

The brunette girl grinned. "Not right now. I mean...why...do you want me to forgive you so much? I don't want so sound like a jerk, but why does it seem like you're so determined to give me an apology until I accept it."

"Well...the first part of the song pretty much explained part of it."

"But how do I know you're sorry? That this whole thing won't just repeat itself a month later?"

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hands into his own, gripping them as if life depended on it. "Do you trust me Mitchie? Do you really think that I want to run this entire week- probably one of the worst weeks I've ever experienced- all over again?" The girl slowly shook her head no. "Mitch, you told ElRockstar15 that he was the best guy ever. You trusted him with a majority of your secrets. You came to him when you were upset. Why can't our relationship be like that again?"

"Because I'm scared okay!?" Mitchie finally snapped at him, her shining eyes now replaced with aggravation. "Can't you just understand that I need more time then this to think all of this over!"

The raven haired boy shook his head, not fully understanding why she was suddenly shouting at him. "I don't think our situation takes _that_ much time to think over." He concluded. "It's pretty much just a yes or no type questions."

"You're not the one deciding..." She muttered.

Shane smiled weakly at the brunette, brushing off her bad attitude. "Can I at least sing a little more of the song before you make your 'big decision'?"

"Why not! You've already snuck into my house, scare the crap out of me, and chase me around the neighborhood like a stalker! What else could you possibly do?!"

"I'll take **that** as a yes!" Shane exclaimed, trying to keep a visibly positive tone and expression. He grabbed Mitchie by the forearm and dragged her back to the backyard patio of the Torres household, though she showed no objection of it. Just as she was about to sit herself down on the porch steps, the brunette was suddenly led towards her father's hammock, which was tied on trees at both ends. "Ladies first." The boy gestured.

Mitchie hesitantly climbed onto the weaved piece of furniture, fearing that her weight would cause the entire thing to topple over. As she settled herself on one side of the hammock, Shane tossed his guitar on top, before hoisting himself on the other side. "Are you ready?" He asked her. Mitchie simply nodded. "Y'know Mitch, you don't _have_ to listen if you don't want too..."

"I know. I'm trying out this new thing called trust." She answered, harsher then she had intended to. Regardless, Shane simply grinned at her before strumming the guitar chords that he had practiced only a half hour ago.

_I'm sorry for the lies  
That I kept telling you  
I'm sorry for the things I never said to you  
Hoped to get your call almost every time  
No matter what they said  
I kept pretending I was fine  
But I can't hide the truth  
I never can  
It's really hard to say I'm sorry  
You're just a part me and I can't let you go  
Please forgive me..._

_It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna see you cry again  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
Is there anything that I can do?  
It's really hard to tell you I'm sorry  
I don't wanna break your heart again_

"That was...nice." Mitchie trailed off, staring at her bare feet.

"Um...thanks?" _'Not the reaction I wanted...'_

"But-"

"There's a but?"

"There's always a but Shane. Anyways, I...I should be the one apologizing." Mitchie admitted, finally gaining enough courage to look him in the eyes, revealing the small glistens in her eyes. "I shouldn't have overacted like the way I did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for letting this get out of hand."

"I'm sorry for not trying hard enough to patch things up."

Shane smiled softly, crawling across the hammock towards Mitchie. He pulled her in to a warm embrace, which she gratefully returned. "I'm sorry for letting you be Nate's girlfriend for almost 24 hours."

The brunette girl chuckled at his attempt to lighten up the mood. "You're such a terrible friend." She smiled at him.

"Only to Nate."

With a heavy sigh, Mitchie pushed herself backwards, landing on the hammock with a soft bounce. "So what do we do now?" She asked, gazing upwards at the stars. "Are we friends? Are we frenemies? Are we acquaintances?"

"Well, we-"

"Should we just avoid each other? Should we just stick as friends? Maybe we should-"

"Date?"

Mitchie scoffed jokingly. "Date you? I'd be better off with Nate."

"Ouch." Shane hung his guitar by the strap on one of the nearby branches before playfully covered his heart with his chest. "I can't believe I just got rejected for Nate. There must be a mistake!" The boy fell besides Mitchie, staring into the sky. "You know we need to discuss all of this before we make a decision about where our relationship stands." He told her softly, though he hesitated to say 'relationship.'

"Tell me your story Shane."

"Story?"

"The reason why you started going on chatrooms."

Shane sighed. Inside, he didn't want to tell anyone why he had become an Internet addict for a short period of time. To him, it was a shameful thing, especially when there were more productive things he could be doing...like saving the rain forest or stopping global warming. "It's kinda lame-"

"But it'll make you feel better."

The boy smiled weakly. "Long story short, I pretty much got really bored one day since Nate was staying after school to work on his drumming and Jason was going off to look for some work. Went online and met some really cool people, leaving us off with the great dramatic story we have started."

"Now don't you feel better?" Mitchie turned to look at him, her expression covered with a wide grin.

"Not really, but maybe I will after you tell your story?"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes, but agreed anyways. "Okay, so you know how Caitlyn and Sierra were pretty much my only friends?" Shane nodded. "Well, we don't really have much of the same interests. Sierra's into...schoolwork while Caitlyn's obsessed with dancing and music production. And you know me, I'm the quiet girl who likes to sing when no ones watching."

Shane shot her a sympathetic smile as she continued on. "So I went online, trying to find someone I could just talk about things that _I_ like...and then we met up. Remember what type of room we were in?"

The boy nodded. "Music." He added with a smile.

"Exactly. And then, the rest is everything that happened last week."

"You know..." Shane trailed off, turning his head towards her. "You could have talked to me. Even Jason or Nate. We talk about that stuff all the time..."

Mitchie scoffed. "And be scarred for life with embarrassment? No thank you! Remember when I talked to you after Mr. Carter's class?"

_-Flashback-  
"Wait!" _

_"Yes?" Shane asked, not even attempting to hide his annoyed tone. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the hard cover of the text book, waiting for the girl to at least glance. Just as he was going to make his escape, Mitchie quickly spoke up._

_"D-do you want to hang out tonight?" She asked timidly, before quickly adding on. "Shane."_

_The brunette nervously bit onto her bottom lip, hoping for a positive answer, but just as the words came out of his mouth, she felt her courageous expression drop. "I'm sorry Mitchie, but I have plans tonight." He told her as he focused his attention on his shoes, trying to avoid any eye contact with her. "Maybe another time?"_

_With a single nod, Mitchie quickly pushed past the 15 year old boy and darted out of the classroom as quickly as possible. As she flew by the few remaining students who were putting their schoolbooks in their lockers, Shane sighed. As he left the classroom, he couldn't help but notice two things. One- the disappointed expression Mr. Carter was sending to him, and two- how Mitchie was being comforted by Sierra and Caitlyn in the middle of the hallway.  
-End of Flashback- _

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't so friendly." Shane blushed meekly, thinking back on his 'dark days.' "I was in a rush to talk to ThisIsMe123! Gotta give me props for that!"

Mitchie shrugged indifferently. "Maybe." She started. "But it was still traumatic. Good thing Caitlyn and Sierra were there for me though!"

_-Flashback-  
"I'm fine you guys." Mitchie muttered as she shoved her History text book in her locker. Behind her, both Caitlyn and Sierra were pushing her to tell them what happen, as well as to ignore what happened. "He just said no. Period." _

_"I bet he's secretly hooking up with Nate or Jason!" Caitlyn exclaimed, kicking one of the bottom lockers. "I speak for the both of us when I say that we're sorry for forcing you to ask Shane out. We totally missed it! I mean, he's always wearing those super tight jeans-"_

_"Cait! Don't start rumors like that!" Sierra scolded her friend by slapping her shoulder. "What she's trying to say is that you can do way better then him anyways."_

_"Who's better then Shane Grey?" Mitchie wandered miserably, sticking her head deeper into the locker. "You **both** even said that he's worshipped by over ninety-nine percent of the female population in all of L.A!"_

_"That was before we found out he didn't like women!"_

_"Caitlyn!"_

_"It's true!" The curly haired girl defended, rubbing her now sore shoulder. "I think Sander's free tonight..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"She said I was gay!?" Shane nearly shrieked, covering his hand over his mouth. "**And** said that I was _with_ with my best friends?!"

The brunette giggled at shock. "Calm down Shane. She was angry." She grinned as the boy stared at her, his expression filled with a pout. "Anyways, you guys aren't helping yourselves by the way you dress."

"I personally _love_ the way I dress. But that's besides the point. No more getting off the subject, okay?" When the girl nodded in defeated, Shane happily rested his head over the top of hers, causing her cheeks to change it's tint. "What is the status of our relationship ma'am?"

"...I don't know." Mitchie sadly admitted. "You know I like you, and I'm taking a hint that you like me, but it's just so awkward to think about us 'together' you know?"

Shane nodded half-heartdly. "But it shouldn't stop us from trying now should it?"

The girl tilted her head upwards as she saw Shane's face elevating above her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what you think I'm saying Mitchie. Will you go on a date with me?"

Mitchie froze. _'A date? We haven't even established a friendship yet and he's going off about **dates**!? But it would be really really cool since he seems to be the really romantic type...' _"I'd have to think about it." She replied coolly, keeping a mischievous expression on her face.

"What if I add a please?" The raven hair boy asked, flashing her a charming, yet adorable pout.

"How can I refuse then?"

Shane smiled happily before lying back down, closing his eyes in peace. A moment passed the silence before he spoke up, his voice weak. "That was a yes wasn't it."

Mitchie nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

Excitedly, the boy rolled over, giving the girl a small kiss on the cheek. "You know, you should really learn to give someone exact answers. You might just end up confusing someone one day."

"Fine." Mitchie beamed towards the sky. "How about- can I have a real kiss?"

Just as Shane leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips, the two jumped apart upon hearing whooping from the distance. Glancing from the other side of the large white picket fence stood their now complete group of friends. Nate stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he sent annoyed glares at Jason and Caitlyn, who were cheering excitedly for their friends, while Sierra on the other hand was barely able to stand up since she was laughing at the two.

"What happen to letting me woo her on my own!?" Shane shouted towards his two friends, who finally silenced themselves.

"Like we honestly thought that you could pull this off on your own!" Caitlyn shouted back, high-fiving Jason in the process. "But I guess we were wrong."

Nate, finally tired of the group acting like they were, finally spoke up. "What they're trying to say is, let's all go out tonight and celebrate _Smitchie_." He added with a taunting smirk. The other three teens stood snickering like school children as Shane jumped up to tackle his best friend. Luckily, Mithie pulled him back before he could hurt himself by attempting to jump the 2 foot fence.

"I think there's free popcorn at the movie theater tonight?" Mitchie cutted in. Quickly, the other happily agreed and made their way towards the theater. Just as the brunette was going to follow, she was pulled back by Shane, who leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Will you go out with me this Friday?" He asked breathlessly after pulling back.

Shyly, Mitchie nodded before wrapping her arms around Shane's waist for a hug. Without another word, she rested her head in his chest as Shane bent down and whispered in her ear. "And this time, I promise to show up."

* * *

**A/N: **The end :D I'm sorry for not posting this was early as I know I could have, but I have so many excuses xDD Writer's block being one of them and busy work days another XDD So...yeah this is the end of Internet Girl. I'm kinds sad, yet so relived that I'm done lol. Sorry if the ending sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else xD Thank you everyone who is reading this for following and supporting this story for these long and **very **inactive monthes. I hope you liked the story itself overall. ^-^ Erm, I don't really know what else to say since this is the first 'story' story I've ever finished. Well, I know that I'm in a slight writing mood again so...maybe one-shots since they don't require much love and affection xD

But once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, compliments, favs, alerts, tips, and just plain conversations :D You are some of the best out there and I advise you to never forget that :D Okay, I'm done now before I make the author's note longer then the last chap :D

**Disclaimer:** I still got nada :D P.S I forgot to add!! Song is Sorry by Sweetbox! Youtube it! XD


End file.
